Fruit défendu
by Natsumi Uchiwa-Dragnir
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, celui qu'on appelle le Ninja Copieur, est connu pour être un des ninjas les plus forts du village de Konoha. Mais depuis quelques temps, une faiblesse lui rend la vie difficile, voire impossible. Et cette faiblesse n'a qu'un nom : Sakura Haruno. Il éprouve une attirance irraisonnée pour celle qui avait été son élève dans l'équipe sept. Comment gérer ça ? (Kishimoto)
1. Prologue - Confusion

**Prologue - Confusion**

Par une chaude nuit d'été, un homme aux cheveux d'argent se tenait immobile sur une branche, devant la fenêtre d'une chambre d'une certaine jeune femme. Il ne parvenait pas à la lâcher du regard. La lumière de la Lune éclairait le corps svelte de son ancienne élève, couvert par un drap léger. Cette protection ne cachait pas grand chose de ses courbes, que le ninja dévorait du regard.

Dire qu'il avait été son sensei durant longtemps ! La genin qu'elle était lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois laissait à peine entrevoir quelle superbe femme elle deviendrait. Il l'avait trouvée mignonne avec ses yeux verts émeraudes lui dévorant tout le visage et ses cheveux d'une couleur assez étrange, et attendrissante car elle se comportait avec Sasuke presque de la même façon que son ancienne coéquipière le faisait avec lui. Même si elle était beaucoup moins démonstrative.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que la rose deviendrait si belle, qu'elle en faisait chavirer son cœur, pourtant bien protégé. Il se souvint avec nostalgie que son ami Obito Uchiwa avait éprouvé quasiment la même chose pour leur coéquipière de l'époque : Rin.

Lui, le Ninja Copieur, qui avait juré tous ses grands dieux que jamais il ne serait sous la coupe d'une femme, le voilà bien avancé.

 **_ Bon sang !** jura Kakashi entre ses dents, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. **Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?**

Le Jounin descendit de la branche où il était installé sans faire de bruit, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie. Il tenta d'ignorer les battements effrénés de son cœur en sortant son livre de sa poche. Mais même la lecture de son roman favori ne l'empêchait pas de songer à la jeune fille.

L'homme soupira en levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc pour penser à tout ce qui s'était passé après la guerre qui avait ravagé le monde ninja, afin d'oublier une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

En grande partie grâce à Naruto, Obito était revenu au village et regrettait chaque jour un peu plus les erreurs qu'il avait commises. L'intégration n'avait pas vraiment été facile car tout le monde ou presque le rejetait. Heureusement, il avait pu bénéficier du soutien inconditionnel de Kakashi et son équipe, donc il n'était pas seul. Et le fait que Naruto soit en passe de devenir le prochain Hokage avait beaucoup aidé à sa réintégration dans le village.

De plus, il partageait le même sort que Naruto, ce qui les avait beaucoup rapprochés. Jinchuriki de Jûbi, il peinait encore à le contrôler totalement mais il bénéficiait de l'aide de Naruto et de Kyubi ainsi que de l'œil du Sage Rikudo. Malgré tout ça, le Ninja Copieur était heureux d'avoir pu retrouver un membre de son ancienne équipe et de reprendre leur amitié là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit firent leur apparition, suivi du visage de son ami.

 **_ Je croyais que tu serais chez toi,** chuchota Obito en baissant son œil découvert vers lui.

L'Uchiwa prit place aux côtés de Kakashi et posa son bras droit sur le dos du banc, afin de faire face à son camarade.

 **_ Je pourrais te dire la même chose,** répliqua le fils de Croc Blanc avec un sourire amusé derrière son masque.

Obito portait son bandeau frontal de la même façon que Kakashi, cachant son Rinnegan. Il ne s'en servait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

 **_ Je pensais que tu aurais enlevé ton masque, depuis le temps,** fit remarquer le brun avec un sourire désabusé.

 **_ Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas le cas.**

Kakashi ferma son œil et un certain visage apparut dans son esprit, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur.

 **_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Kakashi,** énonça Obito comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. **Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment...**

 **_ A vrai dire, je ne sais pas...**

Obito savait, lui, ce qui arrivait à son ancien coéquipier. La barrière qui entourait son cœur pour le protéger était en train de céder. Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises fixer son ancienne élève avec un regard plein d'envie et d'une autre émotion qu'il n'avait pas su définir.

 **_ Ce ne serait pas la jolie Sakura qui te mettrait dans cet état, par hasard ?**

Kakashi ignora la question de l'Uchiwa et reporta son œil vers le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir.

 **_ Tu me fais penser à moi avec Rin,** soupira Obito tristement. **Aussi mordu et idiot.**

La mention du nom de leur amie disparue fit frissonner le ninja aux cheveux d'argent. Il avait tout avoué à Obito sur les circonstances de la mort de la jeune fille, et il s'était avéré qu'il connaissait déjà la vérité. Kakashi ne savait pas si, un jour, son ami arriverait à oublier celle qui fut son premier amour.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le Ninja Copieur avait toujours réussi à surmonter avec plus ou moins de difficultés la perte d'êtres chers, mais il savait que si jamais une chose pareille devait arriver à Sakura, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Pas cette fois.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Dissimulation

**Chapitre 1 :** **Dissimulation**

Kakashi Hatake. Le Ninja Copieur. L'homme au Sharingan. A copié plus de mille techniques. Aucune faille connue à ce jour, sauf une gardée secrète : Sakura Haruno, la fleur de cerisier.

Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé mais une chose était sûre : il l'avait dans la peau. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit dingue de la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder ? Il avait tenté de l'oublier dans d'autres bras, mais en vain.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la désirer. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Elle était inaccessible, elle était son élève et il était beaucoup trop vieux pour elle. Quatorze ans les séparaient. Mais son corps et son cœur n'étaient pas de cet avis. Rien qu'en la voyant, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et son corps s'échauffait dangereusement. Heureusement qu'il possédait une maîtrise de lui-même à toute épreuve...

 **_ Tout va bien, Kakashi-sensei ?** lui demanda une voix féminine d'où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent soupira intérieurement en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille. La distance qu'elle mettait entre eux en l'appelant sensei voulait tout dire. D'ailleurs, il supportait de moins en moins d'être appelé de cette façon par Sakura. La jeune fleur posait un regard vert préoccupé sur lui, signe qu'elle avait perçu sa gène. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

 **_ Tout va bien, ne te fais pas de soucis, Sakura,** la rassura-t-il cependant en souriant sous son masque, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons.

Kakashi profita que son élève se soit retournée pour faire face à la route afin de la contempler avec une envie bien dissimulée.

À presque vingt-et-un ans, la jeune kunoichi était devenue magnifique.

Ses longs cheveux roses soyeux lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins, ils étaient si brillants et semblaient si doux que Kakashi mourrait d'envie de passer ses doigts dedans. Ses prunelles vertes étaient semblables à deux émeraudes et il aimerait tellement pouvoir s'y noyer à volonté. On pouvait y lire toutes ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert. Il aimait quand elle s'inquiétait pour lui, bien que ce soit son rôle de ninja médecin.

Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence et s'était affiné, laissant place ainsi à la femme qu'elle était devenue. Ses lèvres roses et pleines étaient un vrai supplice pour lui et il voulait savoir si elles étaient aussi douces et sucrées qu'elles en avaient l'air. Son corps, lui, le faisait fantasmer jusque dans ses rêves.

Comment ne pas la désirer ? Impossible. Tout en elle l'attirait. Elle avait gagné des courbes là où il le fallait. Ses hanches et sa poitrine s'étaient arrondies et ses jambes s'étaient affinées. Sa peau claire et sans défaut lui donnait envie de la goûter sans retenue. Chacun de ses gestes était empreint de grâce et de sensualité, bien qu'elle ne semble pas en avoir conscience. Elle aurait pu devenir l'héroïne de son roman fétiche sans que Jiraiya lui-même n'y trouve rien à redire.

Sasuke était un vrai crétin pour l'avoir rejetée, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait. Mais bon, il s'en mordrait les doigts tôt ou tard, quand la rose aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie – même si cette perspective n'était pas pour lui plaire. Ce n'était pas lui qui plaindrait son ancien élève, en tout cas.

La voix de Naruto l'arracha brutalement à ses pensées et faillit le faire sursauter. Ses bons réflexes de ninja aguerri venaient de le sauver de questions pouvant s'avérer bien trop embarrassantes.

 **_ Bon, j'ai faim. On fait une pause ?**

 **_ On arrive bientôt à Konoha,** soupira Sakura. **Tu peux attendre encore un peu ou c'est trop difficile pour ton estomac ?**

Kakashi sourit sous son masque, amusé par la remarque de la fleur de cerisier. Il savait que le blond n'allait pas abandonner alors que son estomac criait famine. La suite lui donna raison.

 **_ Dans combien de temps ?** insista le jinchuriki de Kyubi.

 **_ D'ici un quart d'heure,** annonça le sensei avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

Le blond aux yeux bleu océan soupira bruyamment, mécontent que son repas soit retardé. Mais il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur – le poing menaçant de Sakura y était pour beaucoup – et reprit sa route en direction de son village natal en augmentant sa vitesse.

Sakura ne put réprimer un soupir à la bêtise de Naruto. Il fallait toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer, même si elle en était plus amusée qu'irritée. Soudain, elle sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque et comprit plus qu'elle ne vit qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi. Depuis quelques temps, son sensei se comportait assez étrangement, quand il était persuadé qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Bien que cela ne lui déplaise pas, il fallait l'avouer. Elle n'était pas aveugle et savait parfaitement que le Jounin était un bel homme.

La jeune fille était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Des sentiments aussi étranges que troublants étaient apparus envers celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son sensei. Elle était prise au dépourvu, elle qui détestait ça. La fleur de cerisier ne savait pas comment faire disparaître toutes ces sensations qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait le regard sombre de Kakashi.

 **_ Sakura-chan ! Dépêche-toi !** lui cria Naruto. **Tu es à la traîne !**

 **_ Occupe-toi de ne pas tomber, idiot,** fit-elle en le voyant glisser de la branche sur laquelle il était perché.

Sakura avait réussi tant bien que mal à chasser Sasuke Uchiwa de son cœur encore fragile – au prix d'efforts énormes. Durant la guerre, il avait encore tenté de la tuer et il y serait parvenu sans l'intervention du Ninja Copieur. Ce geste l'avait définitivement convaincue que le dernier Uchiwa était perdu pour elle. Seul Naruto croyait encore dur comme fer à son retour et il faisait tout pour y arriver. Mais Sakura ne se faisait plus d'illusions.

La fleur de cerisier avait vu le regard de Sasuke à ce moment-là : ses Sharingans étaient froids et menaçants. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucun regret face à son geste et il avait même l'air content de lui. Il avait fait face à Kakashi et l'avait fixé avec haine et dégoût. Elle se souvint, qu'à ce moment précis, l'intensité de ses pupilles rouges lui avaient fait froid dans le dos.

Secouant la tête afin de chasser ses pensées trop sombres, Sakura n'avait pas vu la branche en face d'elle et se la prit de plein fouet sur le front. Elle se redressa in extremis afin d'éviter une mauvaise chute.

La rose atterrit souplement sur le sol et Kakashi n'avait pas loupé une seule miette de la scène. Il mit pied à terre et alla aux cotés de Sakura qui ne semblait pas avoir pâti de sa chute, mise à part une égratignure sur son front qu'elle était en train de soigner.

 **_ Tu n'étais pas concentrée,** lui fit remarquer le Ninja Copieur en dissimulant son inquiétude.

 **_ Désolée, Kakashi-sensei, j'étais ailleurs mais tout va bien, maintenant,** assura-t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard perçant.

Kakashi plissa son œil visible, doutant de cette affirmation. Pourquoi évitait-elle de le regarder ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise dans ses pensées... Idée intéressante qui méritait d'être approfondie mais pas maintenant car ils pénétraient dans le village.

En se dirigeant vers la tour rouge avec son équipe, le ninja au Sharingan songea que c'était déjà arrivé deux fois auparavant, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Comme si un lien étrange les unissait... En effet, cela n'était jamais arrivé avant avec une autre personne et cela le troublait beaucoup.

Une fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Kakashi reprit son rôle de chef d'équipe et fit le rapport à maître Tsunade.

 **_ Le village de Kusa était envahi par des ninjas déserteurs de plusieurs pays qui terrorisaient les villageois, et ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre. Mais nous avons réussi à tous les éliminer sans trop de dégâts.**

Kakashi termina son récit en lorgnant Sakura du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille était pourtant endurante mais cette mission semblait l'avoir plus fatiguée que prévu.

Tsunade capta le regard de Kakashi vers sa disciple et ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans son œil visible l'intéressait au plus haut point. Ainsi donc le célèbre et redouté Ninja Copieur aurait trouvé plus fort que lui, songea-t-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin.

 **_ L'équipe Kakashi, vous êtes en repos pour le reste de la semaine, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces,** ordonna le Hokage en posant un parchemin sur son bureau. **Sakura, Naruto, vous pouvez partir et quant à toi Kakashi, j'aimerai te parler.**

 **_ Au revoir, mamie Tsunade !** fit le blond en entraînant la pauvre Sakura avec lui. **À plus tard, Kakashi-sensei !**

À l'entente du surnom qu'elle détestait, Tsunade serra les poings, se retenant de fracasser la tête de cet imbécile contre un mur.

 **_ Naruto !**

On entendait le rire idiot du futur Hokage s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Le ninja au Sharingan retint un sourire amusé. Le blond était toujours aussi irrespectueux envers le maître Hokage et il savait pertinemment que ça amusait beaucoup Tsunade, malgré ce qu'elle disait.

 **_ Kakashi, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?** dit soudain la voix inquiète de la blonde à forte poitrine. **Tu as l'air souvent préoccupé, ces derniers temps et Obito me disait hier qu'il était inquiet pour toi.**

Ah, cet Uchiwa de malheur ne perdait rien pour attendre, songea-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation mêlée d'amusement. Obito ne perdait jamais une occasion de parler à tort et à travers et souvent, c'était lui qui en faisait les frais, bien sûr. Mais bon, sa présence au village valait bien ces petits désagréments.

De son côté, Tsunade avait très bien vu que sa question avait perturbé le Jounin. Mais il se reprit si vite qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

 **_ Quelques petites choses qui me tracassent un peu, mais ce n'est pas important,** répondit Kakashi comme si de rien n'était.

La blonde n'était pas dupe une seule seconde mais garda le silence pendant quelques minutes.

 **_ Tu peux aller te reposer,** lui dit-elle finalement en le fixant discrètement.

Kakashi réprima un intense soulagement en voyant que le Hokage ne lui posait pas plus de questions, d'autant qu'elle était très perspicace quand elle le voulait. En effet, il se voyait très mal lui dire qu'il craquait depuis un moment pour celle qui avait été son élève dans l'équipe sept. Après un dernier salut, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Ce que Kakashi ignorait, c'était que Tsunade avait très bien compris ce qui se passait dans son cœur de célibataire endurci. Le Hokage avait toujours eu une affection toute particulière pour le Ninja Copieur et avait peur qu'il finisse sa vie seul et malheureux. Mais elle était soulagée de constater que Sakura avait réussi l'exploit de percer la barrière qui entourait son cœur.

Que ressentait la fleur de cerisier pour son ancien sensei ? C'était l'énigme à résoudre. La blonde sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser, dans les prochaines semaines. Elle savait qu'une certaine personne se ferait un plaisir de l'aider. La mission « Le futur bonheur de Kakashi Hatake » était sur le point de commencer.

En sortant de la tour du Hokage, Kakashi croisa par hasard Obito qui se dirigeait vers le quartier Uchiwa. Il courut pour le rejoindre et lui donna un coup de poing dans son bras gauche, quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

 **_ Très drôle, Kakashi,** railla le brun en tournant la tête vers lui. **En quel honneur, ce coup ?**

 **_ C'est pour avoir dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi à Tsunade-sama, alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison.**

Obito s'attendait à cette réponse. Il esquissa à un sourire narquois et décida de l'enfoncer davantage, pour le plaisir. Ces choses simples lui avaient vraiment manqué, songea-t-il soudain triste. Mais il se reprit rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la nostalgie.

 **_ Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien... Je ne suis plus l'idiot d'autrefois, tu sais.**

 **_ Va savoir,** se moqua l'argenté.

Kakashi soupira intérieurement de frustration. Où est-ce que cet idiot d'Uchiwa voulait en venir encore ? Cependant, il décida de ne rien lui dire, pour le moment. Il ne pouvait nier le grand bouleversement survenu dans sa vie mais il préférait le garder pour lui, sinon Obito allait se faire un plaisir de l'ennuyer avec ça.

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence, chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Il ne manquait plus que Rin et leur sensei pour que tout soit parfait.

 **_ Kakashi-sensei ! Obito !**

À cet appel, ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et virent que Naruto venait vers eux, suivi de Sakura. Enfin, Sakura avait plus l'air de subir qu'autre chose, à voir sa mine renfrognée.

 **_ Tu es très jolie, Sakura,** la complimenta le brun, s'attirant un regard noir de l'épouvantail.

Ravi de l'effet produit, Obito cacha sa bouche avec sa main et masqua son rire naissant avec une toux fort à propos.

Les deux plus jeunes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer, Kakashi réprima alors un intense soulagement.

 **_ Merci, Obito-san,** sourit-elle. **Tu n'es pas mal non plus,** ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le brun le lui rendit, savourant par avance la réflexion de son ancien coéquipier, quand ils se retrouveraient seuls. L'Uchiwa appréciait la complicité naissante qu'il avait avec la rose. Par certains côtés, elle lui rappelait Rin. Voilà pourquoi il aimait sa compagnie et il adorait faire enrager Kakashi, donc autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Sakura pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Malgré les cicatrices sur le côté droit de son visage, on ne pouvait pas le qualifier de laid. Elles ne gâchaient en rien sa beauté, elles lui donnaient même du charme. Il était grand, bien bâti et en plus de ça, il était chaleureux. Sans oublier qu'il possédait le charisme de tout Uchiwa qui se respecte. Il battait Sasuke à plate couture, sur le plan des relations humaines. Parfois, il lui faisait même penser à Naruto. Ils adoraient tous les deux faire les idiots et on ne comptait plus les farces qu'ils avaient faites ensemble.

Le Ninja Copieur vit rouge à la phrase prononcée par Sakura. En plus de trouver Obito apparemment à son goût, elle le tutoyait. On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux de leur complicité... Il se raidit aussitôt à cette pensée. Pour quelle raison serait-il jaloux ? Cette fille allait finir par le rendre complètement fou !

 **_ Dis Naruto, il me semble que tu voulais leur demander quelque chose, je crois,** rappela la fleur de cerisier à son coéquipier, sans doute en train de préparer une autre mauvaise blague avec l'aide d'Obito.

 **_ En fait, je voulais juste parler à Obito, c'est tout,** révéla le jeune blond en se grattant la tête.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, en réprimant son impatience.

 **_ Je crois pourtant t'avoir entendu dire que tu voulais leur proposer un combat d'entraînement,** gronda la jeune fille, en s'approchant de lui d'un air menaçant.

 **_ Ah bon ?**

En plus, il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Mais quel crétin ! Elle cogna son poing sur sa tête, faisant apparaître une belle bosse.

 **_ Peut-être que ça te rendra plus intelligent, baka ! Je me demande comment fait Hinata pour te supporter.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas très gentil, Sakura-chan,** se lamenta Naruto en courant pour tenter de lui échapper.

Pendant ce temps, Obito et Kakashi ne loupaient pas une miette de la scène. Puis le brun chuchota à son ami, l'air préoccupé :

 **_ Tu imagines si Rin aurait été comme ça ?**

Les deux hommes sentirent des frissons d'horreur monter dans leur colonne vertébrale en imaginant leur coéquipière aussi déchaînée que la rose.

 **_ Je te rappelle que Sakura est mon élève, Obito,** dit Kakashi, un instant plus tard, sans la quitter des yeux.

 **_ Et c'est pour ça que tu la dévores du regard, bien sûr,** le titilla l'Uchiwa d'un ton moqueur.

Le Ninja Copieur était réputé pour son flegme légendaire, mais il le sentait partir en fumée avec la remarque du brun. Il n'était pas obligé de le lui faire remarquer comme ça. Ami ou pas, il allait le tuer !

 **_ Tiens, ils ont terminé, on dirait,** fit Obito en les voyant revenir vers eux. **Tout va bien, Naruto ?**

 **_ Oui, enfin je crois,** souffla-t-il en jetant un regard apeuré à la rose. **Sinon, vous êtes d'accord pour le combat d'entraînement, si on le fait vendredi ?**

 **_ Pour moi, c'est bon,** accepta Obito. **Et toi, Bakakashi ?**

Et il remettait ça ! Il allait en faire de la pâté d'Uchiwa ! En plus, ses deux anciens élèves pouffaient de rire pour couronner le tout. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée...

 **_ D'accord mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça, crétin d'Uchiwa.**

Sakura retenait à grand peine un fou rire. On aurait dit deux gamins. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kakashi ainsi, et elle devait avouer que ça lui allait bien.

 **_ Bon les enfants, ça suffit,** dit-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux.

À ces mots, l'épouvantail posa son regard sur la fleur de cerisier. Il songea avec amusement qu'elle avait raison, en plus. La vue de Sakura calma son impatience grandissante et il continua de la fixer, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Kakashi ne parvenait pas à la lâcher de son œil visible, ce que ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer le brun. Il gardait son allure nonchalante pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais Obito n'était pas dupe une seule seconde. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Obito n'avait jamais vu Kakashi aussi... humain, c'était le mot. Il n'allait pas le manquer, foi d'Uchiwa ! Il avait une idée pour lui en faire baver et il n'allait pas se gêner.

Sans se douter des pensées qui assaillaient son ancien coéquipier, Kakashi discutait tranquillement avec Naruto en lisant son livre fétiche, non sans jeter un coup d'œil discret vers la jeune fille qui marchait aux côtés de son ami, devant lui. De temps en temps, il pouvait entendre son rire cristallin résonner suite à une remarque du brun. On aurait dit une douce musique qui lui emplissait le cœur d'un sentiment particulier.

Il avait une vue imprenable sur le balancement de ses hanches et ça le rendait fou. Il lui fallut fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Ses longs cheveux flottaient au vent, lui caressant le dos au passage. À ce moment précis, Kakashi se dit qu'il aurait aimé être le vent, frôlant du bout de ses doigts la peau veloutée de la rose. Le vent qui soufflait dans sa chevelure rose... Son cas devenait vraiment désespéré, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Sakura commençait vraiment à se demander si elle n'était pas devenue folle. Quand elle avait tourné la tête en direction de Naruto et Kakashi, suite à une remarque d'Obito, elle avait cru apercevoir que le sensei la regardait étrangement. Une chaleur peu commune brillait dans son œil, la faisant frissonner. Et ce regard avait fait monter une curieuse sensation au creux de son ventre. Enfin, peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination ? Cette idée la rassura quelque peu, même si elle sentit son cœur se serrer inexplicablement dans sa poitrine.

La voix du brun la ramena brutalement à la réalité. La jeune fille fit comme si de rien n'était et se concentra sur les paroles d'Obito.

 **_ Ce soir, je vous invite tous chez moi,** fit Obito en se retournant vers les deux hommes derrière lui. **Ça vous dit ?**

Sakura était ravie de cette invitation, elle allait pouvoir se changer les idées. En plus, la date n'était pas anodine : c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de sa réintégration au village en tant que ninja de Konoha. Déjà cinq ans...

Le vent soufflant plus fort, elle attacha ses cheveux longs en une queue de cheval à l'aide d'un élastique qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle.

 **_ J'accepte avec plaisir,** dit-elle en souriant.

 **_ Moi aussi !** s'écria Naruto. **Et vous, Kakashi-sensei ?**

Kakashi ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette soirée, même s'il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi. En voyant le regard plein d'espoir que Naruto et Sakura posaient sur lui, il sut qu'il allait céder.

 **_ Je serai là,** soupira-t-il, vaincu.

 **_ A l'heure, Kakashi-sensei,** lui rappela Sakura. **Ne l'oubliez pas... Sinon c'est moi qui vient vous chercher et ça risquerait de chauffer pour votre matricule,** le menaça-t-elle en levant son poing.

Le Ninja Copieur ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous son masque à cette remarque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le menaçait de la sorte. En effet, Sakura avait décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il devienne ponctuel – dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr.

 **_ A 19h00 au quartier Uchiwa,** fit Obito avant de se retourner pour partir. **À ce soir ! Et bien habillé !**

L'Uchiwa s'éloigna pour aller chez lui, non sans regarder Kakashi avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, se disant que la soirée était le moment parfait pour mettre en œuvre le plan concocté avec l'aide de Naruto. Eh oui, tout baka qu'il soit, lui aussi avait remarqué que son sensei se comportait bizarrement avec la rose ! Étonnant, non ?

Kakashi soupira, en fusillant le brun du regard. Il le savait ! Obito avait bien l'intention de lui rendre la vie impossible. Quand allait-il devenir enfin adulte ? Depuis son retour au village, il prenait un malin plaisir à embêter Kakashi de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il récupérait l'insouciance qu'il avait perdu trop tôt. Malgré les années qui passaient, le Chunin était resté le même et il en était heureux. C'était comme si ces années de séparation n'avaient jamais existé.

 **_ Vous savez pourquoi Obito nous invite ?** demanda Naruto en se grattant la tête.

Sakura et Kakashi s'attendaient à cette question, venant de Naruto. Ce n'était guère étonnant, sa mémoire égalait celle d'un poisson rouge. Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence avant d'éclater de rire, sous les yeux soudain attentifs du blond.

Celui-ci se demandait d'ailleurs si ces deux-là n'étaient pas aveugles. Or, il était peut-être un peu idiot sur les bords mais il avait recouvré la vue, depuis quelques temps. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il était en couple avec la belle Hinata et il pouvait en être reconnaissant à Obito, sur ce coup-là.

 **_ Ça va faire cinq ans qu'il a été réintégré au village,** lui rappela son sensei en retenant un sourire. **D'ailleurs, à ce que je sais, tous les ninjas de Konoha ont été invités.**

 **_ Déjà ? Il faut que j'aille prévenir Hinata ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ! Pas une seconde à perdre !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Naruto disparut rapidement dans un angle de rue, laissant Sakura et Kakashi seuls. Ce qui était le but recherché, en même temps.

 **_ Ce Naruto, alors,** soupira la jeune fille. **Toujours aussi déchaîné. Il ne doit pas se douter une seconde qu'Hinata soit au courant, bien sûr.**

L'épouvantail sourit sous son masque sans répondre. Il en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée – comme à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Elle devenait de plus en plus belle, chaque jour.

Depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, et après qu'ils eurent perdu une nouvelle fois la trace de Sasuke, il avait cru qu'elle deviendrait inconsolable et avait guetté le moindre changement dans son comportement. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point Sasuke avait compté pour elle. Mais Sakura n'avait pas craqué et était restée forte, même si ses yeux verts ne possédaient plus cette lueur d'innocence mêlée de joie de vivre d'autrefois.

Ses élèves avaient bien grandi et ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui, à présent. Ils étaient devenus des ninjas accomplis et le maître qu'il était en était fier. Kakashi en éprouvait quelquefois de la tristesse mais les enfants grandissaient et dépassaient leur maître, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

 **_ Que se passe-t-il, Kakashi-sensei ? Vous êtes devenu pensif, tout à coup...**

La remarque de Sakura ramena le Jounin à la réalité.

 **_ Oh, je pensais simplement que vous avez bien grandi, Naruto et toi,** répondit-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil, après un instant de silence. **Vous êtes devenus très fort, tous les deux.**

À ces mots, Sakura esquissa un sourire empreint de nostalgie. C'est vrai qu'ils en avaient fait du chemin, depuis leur passage au rang de genin.

 **_ En grande partie grâce à vous, sensei,** lui rappela-t-elle en levant ses prunelles émeraudes vers lui. **Vous nous avez appris des valeurs très importantes et nous ne serions pas devenus tels que nous sommes, si nous n'avions pas été vos élèves.**

La phrase de la fleur de cerisier réchauffa le cœur endurci de Kakashi, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque.

 **_ C'est étrange de se dire que nous ne sommes plus des enfants...**

 **_ Je ne te le fais pas dire,** soupira le Ninja Copieur en se remettant en marche. **Regarde-moi, je suis à quelques années de la retraite.**

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas vieux, sensei,** dit Sakura en lui emboîtant le pas. **Vous avez encore de belles années devant vous.**

 **_ Je te remercie, Sakura.**

Décidément, elle le surprenait de plus en plus. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle dirait une chose de ce genre.

Oh non, ce n'était plus une enfant mais une vraie femme. Rien qu'à voir la manière dont son corps s'embrasait dès qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés le lui disait. Il soupira intérieurement et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel bleu. « _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ » La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête...

Ignorant les questions qui passaient dans l'esprit de son ancien sensei, Sakura marchait tranquillement à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours éprouvé cette sensation de bien-être et de sécurité quand elle était avec lui. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Quand Sasuke avait quitté le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru, la fleur de cerisier avait cru que son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine. Et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su le retenir quand elle en avait eu l'occasion ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle. Mais avec l'aide de Naruto et de Kakashi-sensei, sans oublier les autres ninjas du village, elle avait réussi à surmonter son chagrin. En perdant dans le même temps quelque chose de précieux : son cœur capable d'aimer.

Tout en marchant, ses pensées dérivèrent vers un autre sujet. Une chose l'étonnait beaucoup : elle se demanda pourquoi Obito n'était pas Jounin. Tsunade ne lui avait rien dit, malgré son insistance. Elle décida donc de demander à la personne le mieux placé pour le savoir : le plus proche ami de l'Uchiwa, Kakashi Hatake. Et ça tombait bien, elle l'avait sous la main.

 **_ Dites, sensei ?**

 **_ Hum ?**

 **_ Est-ce que vous savez pour quelle raison Obito n'est pas encore passé Jounin ?**

La question de la rose n'étonna pas le Ninja Copieur, la raison était tenue secrète et seules quelques rares personnes étaient au courant. Dont lui. Il était vrai qu'Obito avait amplement les capacités pour devenir Jounin, mais il ne le pouvait pas pour le moment.

 **_ Tsunade-sama ne te l'a pas dit ?**

 **_ Non,** soupira-t-elle. **Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté.**

Il ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant la scène. S'il y avait une chose dont Sakura avait hérité de l'Hokage en plus de sa force herculéenne, c'était bien de son obstination légendaire. Elle n'était pas une de ses meilleurs disciples pour rien.

 **_ C'est le fait qu'il soit le jinchuriki de Jûbi qui inquiète le Conseil ?**

 **_ Non car bien que Jûbi soit le plus puissant des Bijus, Obito le contrôle plutôt bien et ça, Konoha le sait.**

 **_ Je sais que Naruto l'aide pour ça,** dit Sakura pensivement. **Il me l'a dit, après tout Naruto est le jinchuriki de Kyubi donc il est la personne la plus à même de l'aider.**

 **_ En effet et en plus, il a réussi l'exploit de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Tout le monde au village en a été surpris.**

Sakura sourit à ce souvenir. Elle se rappelait encore très bien de la toute première fois qu'elle avait parlé au démon renard à travers le corps du blond, pendant la guerre. C'était assez effrayant mais son ami avait réussi à la rassurer. Naruto ne faisait rien comme les autres, songea-t-elle attendrie. Il deviendrait un grand Hokage un jour, elle en était certaine.

 **_ Pour en revenir à Obito, je vais t'expliquer,** dit Kakashi, le regard dans le vague.

Ils prirent tous les deux place sur un banc qui traînait dans le coin. Dans l'attente de son récit, Sakura croisa les jambes dans un geste involontairement sensuel qui mit son sensei dans tous ses états. « _Calme-toi, idiot_ » se fustigea-t-il en silence. C'était son élève, bon sang !

 **_ Tu sais que le Conseil ne le porte pas dans son cœur ?**

 **_ Comment l'ignorer ? Je me souviens que ses membres voulaient sa mise à mort immédiate.**

À ce souvenir, Kakashi réprima un frisson d'horreur.

 **_ En effet, et c'est grâce en grande partie à notre Hokage et Naruto qu'il est avec nous aujourd'hui,** se rappela-t-il en regardant le ciel.

Il valait mieux éviter de poser son regard sur la fleur de cerisier, sinon il serait perdu. Il réprima un soupir de frustration et poursuivit son récit.

 **_ Si Obito n'est pas encore Jounin, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il doit rester Chunin pendant six ans, selon l'accord passé avec le Conseil,** révéla le Jounin dans un souffle. **Et il ne doit commettre aucune erreur, sinon c'est un aller-simple pour la prison de Konoha.**

Donc il avait encore un an à patienter, songea-t-il _in petto_.

 **_ Mais sa loyauté envers le village n'est plus à prouver,** fit la rose en songeant aux incroyables efforts que le brun avait fait pour être de nouveau accepté.

 **_ Pas pour le Conseil,** contra Kakashi.

Le visage renfrogné de la jeune fille était vraiment amusant. Kakashi pensa soudain que Sakura et lui avaient rarement discuté de cette façon. La plupart du temps, ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pendant les entraînements ou les missions qu'ils effectuaient ensemble. Cette situation lui mit du baume au cœur.

De son côté, la jeune medic-nin songea aux erreurs qu'avaient commises l'Uchiwa, dans le passé. Après tout, bien qu'elle ait réussi à lui pardonner – non sans difficultés –, il avait quand même ordonné la traque de tous les jinchurikis et était à l'origine de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Gaara, le Kazekage du village de Suna, avait failli en perdre la vie, vu qu'il avait été le jinchuriki de Ichibi, appelé aussi Shukaku.

Sakura avait appris à le connaître, ces dernières années, et avait découvert qu'Obito n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Il était simplement fou de chagrin et le véritable Madara Uchiwa en avait profité pour le manipuler – il avait tout expliqué en détail. Même si ça n'excusait pas tout, elle le comprenait. Il avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

 **_ Je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas facile, mais je pense qu'il a assez souffert comme ça,** déclara Sakura d'un ton ferme.

En plus, Obito était bien plus fort qu'elle, sans compter Jûbi, et elle était Jounin mais pas lui. C'était vraiment étonnant.

 **_ Bon, je te laisse, Sakura,** annonça le Ninja Copieur en se levant. **À ce soir !**

 **_ A ce soir, Kakashi-sensei et n'oubliez pas d'être à l'heure !**

Sur ces mots, le ninja aux cheveux d'argent s'éclipsa dans un nuage de fumée en réprimant un sourire amusé sous son masque. S'il y en avait bien un qui ne changeait pas malgré les années qui passaient, c'était bien lui, songea-t-elle amusée.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique quand elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble en dehors des missions et des entraînements. Ses joues se mirent à rougir subitement sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Elle devait être fatiguée, oui voilà, c'est ça !

La fleur de cerisier se leva du banc et se dirigea tranquillement vers chez elle, en songeant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait réagi de manière vraiment bizarre. Enfin, elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard car elle arrivait devant chez elle. Sur le pas de sa porte, elle vit un paquet enrubanné, posé à même le sol. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et qui lui avait offert ? Aucun message n'accompagnait ce cadeau, à première vue. Étrange. Elle prit le carton sous le bras et poussa la porte de chez elle.

Au retour de la guerre, elle avait décidé de prendre son indépendance et avait quitté la maison de ses parents pour ce petit appartement de trois pièces comprenant une grande chambre, ainsi qu'une grande pièce à vivre avec un coin cuisine, une salle de bain avec douche et baignoire et enfin une petite pièce sombre où elle rangeait tout son attirail de ninja.

En effet, quand Ino venait avec sa fille Hanako et son mari – elle avait épousé Sai après être rentrée au village –, il fallait tout mettre hors de sa portée pour ne pas que la petite se blesse en jouant avec un kunai.

De toutes les kunoichis de sa promotion, elle était la seule célibataire. Tenten était avec Neji depuis trois ans et ils vivaient le parfait amour. Sakura avait appris, deux jours auparavant, que Tenten était enceinte. Hinata était fiancée à Naruto et leur mariage aurait lieu dans quelques mois. Naruto avait remarqué – avec un grand train de retard – que la Hyuga se mourrait d'amour pour lui depuis toujours. Contre toute attente, Temari avait mis le grappin sur Shikamaru, le flemmard et macho de service. C'était un couple vraiment atypique, mais ça leur allait bien. Et d'ailleurs, personne à Konoha et à Suna ne s'y attendait.

Sakura aimerait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie pour balayer cette solitude qui l'étouffait entre ses griffes. Elle aussi voudrait être aimée et choyée mais, par peur de souffrir comme lors de la désertion de Sasuke, elle avait fermé son cœur à tout ça.

 **_ Bon, je vais aller me reposer un peu avant de partir pour le quartier Uchiwa,** pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Secouant la tête afin de chasser toutes ses pensées négatives, la fleur de cerisier posa le paquet sur la table du salon et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et mit son réveil afin qu'elle se réveille une heure et demie avant de partir, pour ne pas être en retard. Elle s'endormit en pensant à un certain ninja aux cheveux d'argent qui la prenait dans ses bras.

Il était temps ! En mettant le pied dans son appartement, Kakashi songea qu'il avait eu chaud. Un peu plus et il était fichu. Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de son corps et de céder à ses pulsions. Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi désirable, aussi ? Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce désagrément avec une autre femme, et il en avait connu un certain nombre.

Depuis quelques temps, les autres femmes ne l'intéressaient plus et il trouvait ça vraiment inquiétant. Qu'avait-elle donc de plus que les autres ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi spéciale à ses yeux ? Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aventures d'un soir et il n'en avait aucune envie. Elle seule l'intéressait. Se pourrait-il que... Non, impossible !

L'homme au Sharingan s'allongea sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse le point sur ce qu'il ressentait, ça devenait urgent.

 **_ Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi,** soupira-t-il en regardant le plafond de sa chambre.

Il fallait qu'il se repose pour être en forme pour la soirée chez Obito. Il enleva ses chaussures et les balança dans un coin de la pièce, suivies par ses vêtements et son bandeau de ninja. En caleçon, le shinobi s'allongea de nouveau confortablement sur le matelas et ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil qui lui faisait défaut depuis plusieurs semaines, mais c'était peine perdue.

Aussitôt qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait en pensée le doux visage de Sakura qui ne cessait de le hanter. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour échapper à l'emprise que la fleur de cerisier exerçait sur lui, qui augmentait à mesure que le temps passait.

Le Ninja Copieur se tournait encore et encore dans son lit. En pensant à la rose, les sensations qui l'envahissaient en sa présence prirent à nouveau possession de lui. Son cœur s'emballait et son souffle devenait saccadé. Un désir comme il en avait rarement connu explosa dans son corps. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et alla prendre une douche froide dans l'espoir de calmer ses pulsions.

Il laissa l'eau glacée couler sur son corps brûlant pendant un long moment, avant qu'il ne parvienne à se calmer. Kakashi sortit de la douche après trente minutes et se positionna devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, pensa-t-il désabusé. Des cernes énormes soulignaient ses yeux et il avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Heureusement que le Hokage avait accordé une semaine de congé à son équipe, il allait pouvoir refaire le plein d'énergie – seulement s'il arrivait à dormir correctement.

 **_ Mon pauvre Kakashi, tu fais vraiment peine à voir...**

Un sourire amer naquit sur son visage démasqué. Une serviette lui entourant la taille, l'épouvantail repartit dans sa chambre et remit son masque avant de se positionner devant la fenêtre. Lui, l'homme qui avait juré de ne plus s'attacher à personne afin de ne plus souffrir, il se retrouvait démuni devant une femme. Obito allait se moquer de lui, il le sentait et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Où cela allait-il le mener ? Kakashi n'avait pas hâte de le savoir.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Révélation

**Chapitre 2 :** **Révélation**

Sakura se prélassait avec volupté dans un bain moussant à la cerise, une senteur dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer. En passant une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, elle se prit à imaginer une main d'homme à la place de la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour physique – ni l'amour tout court car la seule personne qu'elle avait aimé avait déserté le village – et ne cessait de se demander quel effet ça faisait de se donner entièrement à un homme. La fleur de cerisier soupira et la quiétude qui l'habitait s'évapora en un instant. La solitude qui régnait dans sa vie était de plus en plus pesante.

Depuis quelques temps, la rose ressentait un trouble étrange en présence de Kakashi. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique et la température de son corps montait en flèche. Dans ces moments-là, elle mourait d'envie de sentir ses mains sur elle et de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. En plus, le mystère qui entourait son visage masqué avait quelque chose d'attirant. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de pouvoir lui enlever ce bout de tissu qui entravait sa vision ? Elle en rêvait même la nuit !

Était-ce donc ça, le désir ? Elle ne pouvait nier que le Ninja Copieur était vraiment séduisant. Rien que son regard sombre la faisait chavirer. Et à chaque fois que leur corps se frôlaient par inadvertance, elle ressentait comme un courant électrique dans tout son être. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais avec un autre homme. Sakura avait peur de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle n'avait pas le droit.

D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait que dans sa jeunesse, les autres filles – en particulier Ino et Tenten – étaient mortes de jalousie. Elles ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur le plus beau des senseis. Elle rit doucement à cette pensée.

Avec le recul, Sakura devait reconnaître qu'elles avaient raison. Mais une chose la retenait : il était son professeur et elle son élève. À cause de ce fichu Code des Ninjas, elle allait passer à côté de celui qui était peut-être l'homme de sa vie. Certes, elle avait aimé Sasuke mais en grandissant, elle s'était aperçue que ses sentiments pour lui étaient trop superficiels et qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu à la dernière guerre.

 **_ De toute façon, la question ne se pose même pas, je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir une chance de lui plaire,** soupira-t-elle avant de souffler dans les bulles de mousse sur ses mains.

La jeune fille frissonna dans son bain. L'eau était devenue glaciale. Depuis combien de temps réfléchissait-elle ? La kunoichi sortit de la baignoire et entoura son corps élancé avec une serviette de bain de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle fit la même chose pour ses cheveux dégoulinants et se dirigea à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

 **_ Bon, comment vais-je m'habiller ?**

Toujours vêtue de sa serviette lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, Sakura ouvrit les portes de son armoire et sortit tous les vêtements qu'elle contenait. Elle ne parvenait pas à se décider sur la manière dont elle devait s'habiller. Une robe ou une jupe avec un débardeur ? Un pantalon combiné avec un chemisier ou un short et un simple t-shirt ? Tout ça la rendait folle. C'était Ino la spécialiste pour ce genre de choses, pas elle !

En voyant l'état pitoyable de la pièce, la rose leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il y avait des vêtements éparpillés partout dans la chambre : sur le lit, sur le sol et même sur sa table de nuit. Elle mettrait du temps à tout ranger...

Puis la fleur de cerisier se souvint que, lors d'une séance de shopping avec Ino et Hinata deux mois auparavant, elle avait acheté une robe splendide qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de porter. La soirée en l'honneur d'Obito était le moment idéal, décida-t-elle en sortant le vêtement de la penderie – qu'elle n'avait pas encore vidée. Et en plus, elle savait quelles chaussures elle allait assortir avec.

Sakura retourna avec sa robe et ses chaussures sous le bras dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller de pied en cap. Elle allait avoir des difficultés à marcher avec ces talons hauts, songea-t-elle désabusée en faisant quelques pas. Elle se souvint qu'Ino avait insisté pour qu'elle les prenne, disant qu'elles lui faisaient des jambes interminables. Mais comme disait la blonde, il fallait souffrir pour être belle.

 **_ Je sens que je vais avoir mal aux pieds,** ronchonna-t-elle. **Ino va m'entendre.**

Bon, maintenant qu'elle était habillée – tant bien que mal –, il ne lui restait plus que la coiffure et le maquillage. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le couloir et vit qu'il lui restait encore du temps.

En cherchant sa brosse qu'elle avait posé quelque part dans sa chambre le matin-même, Sakura tomba par hasard sur les deux photos de l'équipe sept. En regardant la première, elle sentit une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahir. Si seulement Sasuke n'avait pas été autant obsédé par la vengeance, beaucoup de choses auraient ainsi pu être évitées.

La rose effleura le cadre du bout de ses doigts et les retira vivement, comme si la photo l'avait brûlée. Elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur de s'en débarrasser car elle représentait le début de sa vie de ninja. Et surtout, elle voulait se rappeler comment Sasuke était avant de devenir un homme complètement rongé par la haine.

Dans un soupir, Sakura détourna son regard émeraude de cette image douloureuse – qui ne lui apportait que des regrets – et se concentra sur la deuxième. Dessus, on pouvait y voir Naruto souriant de toutes ses dents, le capitaine Yamato ainsi que Sai montrant qu'ils étaient heureux d'être là, Kakashi-sensei plongé dans la lecture de son livre pas net debout contre un arbre et elle entre ses deux coéquipiers, le regard éteint et un sourire terne.

Le temps avait fait son office et avait transformé la fleur de cerisier en une personne désabusée et qui avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Mais la compagnie de ses amis réussissait peu à peu à la lui rendre.

Au lieu de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, elle ferait mieux de finir de se préparer. Sakura se dirigea alors à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper de ses longs cheveux qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Elle les coiffa en deux tresses qui lui tombaient dans le dos, dans lesquelles elle avait ajouté deux rubans bordeaux ainsi qu'une rose noire factice au dessus de son oreille droite.

La fleur de cerisier ajouta un petite touche de fard à paupière de la même couleur que la robe. Puis elle termina avec une touche de parfum à la cerise dans le cou et dans le creux de ses poignets. La voilà fin prête à partir.

 **_ Enfin prête, il était temps,** fit-elle avec soulagement.

Mais avant de s'en aller pour de bon, la rose voulait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre et se positionna devant le miroir la reflétant des pieds à la tête.

 **_ Bon sang, c'est moi cette créature ?**

Sakura ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi belle.

Ses prunelles émeraudes ressortaient encore plus de son visage avec le maquillage et il mettait en valeur sa peau claire. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes d'un gloss transparent qui les rendait un peu plus pleines qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Elle pouvait bien en profiter... Après tout, ce n'était pas pendant les entraînements et les missions qu'elle pouvait se pomponner ainsi.

La robe épousait à la perfection sa silhouette élancée, elle mettait en valeur ses courbes et ses jambes fines. La robe arrivait aux chevilles et était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, on pouvait apercevoir sa jambe quand elle marchait, lui donnant un effet suggestif. La couleur sombre du tissu faisait ressortir à merveille le teint clair de sa peau. Dos nu, elle s'attachait dans la nuque et le décolleté en V montrait la naissance de sa poitrine, sans en faire trop. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment femme dans cette tenue. Les chaussures à hauts talons étaient des pieds nus qui s'attachaient avec des liens autour du mollet.

Jamais Sakura n'avait osé se mettre en valeur ainsi, malgré les objections de ses deux amies, Ino et Hinata. Et récemment, Tenten s'y mettait aussi, ainsi que Naruto. Tout le monde ne cessait pas de lui répéter qu'il fallait qu'elle montre davantage sa féminité pour enfin rencontrer l'amour. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Le seul homme pour qui son cœur battait depuis quelques mois – la fleur de cerisier avait compris enfin la raison de son comportement étrange avec son ancien sensei – ne la regardait pas comme elle le voudrait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Kakashi la voit enfin comme la femme qu'elle était devenue et non plus comme une enfant qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. Elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction en la voyant ainsi vêtue. Elle se savait séduisante et décida qu'elle allait s'amuser un peu. Elle profiterait de la soirée pour faire en sorte que le Ninja Copieur tombe sous son charme, même si la jeune kunoichi savait que ce ne serait vraiment pas simple.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge par dessus son épaule, Sakura vit qu'il était temps de partir. Sakura mit son châle en soie noire autour de ses épaules et prit sa pochette de la même couleur pour enfin pouvoir sortir de son appartement. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée à clés en soupirant et fit volte face.

 **_ C'est parti !**

Sur ces paroles, la fleur de cerisier se mit en route vers le quartier Uchiwa, en priant pour ne croiser personne en chemin. Elle voulait que la surprise soit totale et surtout ne pas manquer l'arrivée de son ancien sensei.

Kakashi, de son côté, était encore chez lui à finir de se préparer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche, il lui restait à peine vingt minutes pour se rendre chez Obito et il était seulement habillé de son pantalon de costume et de ses chaussures. En plus s'il était en retard, Sakura ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus.

Ce n'est pas que ça le dérangerait de sentir son corps de femme contre le sien, mais il valait mieux éviter s'il ne voulait pas se faire lapider par les nombreux admirateurs de la rose. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Pourquoi ce crétin d'Uchiwa avait-il décidé que ce serait une soirée habillée ? Tout en pestant contre son ami, le Ninja Copieur enfila sa chemise en la boutonnant jusqu'en haut. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les smokings, se dit-il en regardant son reflet d'un œil critique. Il passa la veste de costume en soupirant.

Certes, le costume noir mettait en valeur sa silhouette athlétique mais il se sentait aussi à l'aise qu'un pingouin en été dans le désert de Suna. La chemise rouge sombre choisie par Naruto – il n'avait pas eu le choix et en y repensant, Kakashi avait trouvé son empressement suspect – faisait ressortir ses cheveux argentés.

Le shinobi attrapa la cravate qui traînait sur son lit avant de l'attacher autour de son cou. Il tenta de la mettre à plusieurs reprises mais en vain. C'était décidé, il détestait les cravates encore plus que les costumes, songea-t-il irrité en jetant le bout de tissu noir par terre. Bien sûr, son fidèle masque était aussi de la partie mais il avait fait l'effort de l'assortir à sa tenue sinon Obito lui en aurait fait baver.

 **_ Obito, tu ne perds rien pour attendre,** ronchonna-t-il à voix basse. **Tu me le paieras, sois en sûr,** le menaça-t-il en tirant sur le col de sa chemise.

Kakashi avait l'impression d'étouffer donc il défit les deux premiers boutons, laissant apparaître une plus grande parcelle de peau. Il ne cessait de maudire son ancien coéquipier et jura tous ses grands dieux de mettre au point un plan pour le ridiculiser. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça... Il lâcha un petit rire et après un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, l'homme aux cheveux argentés se dirigea dans la pièce qui lui servait de salon.

Bien pliés sur une chaise, ses vêtements de Jounin le narguaient. Si seulement il pouvait se rendre à cette soirée habillé de sa tenue de ninja, mais c'était s'exposer à des représailles. En soupirant, il leva sa prunelle noire sur l'horloge et vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour être à l'heure. Kakashi était vraiment tenté de partir en retard afin que Sakura vienne le retrouver mais il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

 **_ Oh là ! Il est vraiment temps que j'y aille, moi !** fit-il en constatant que deux minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Le shinobi sortit en trombe de chez lui, ferma la porte à double tour et partit à toute vitesse en direction du quartier Uchiwa, où il espérait quand même ne pas être en retard. Sinon Obito ne le louperait pas. En chemin, il ne croisa personne, ce n'était pas bon signe ça.

Au même moment, Sakura arrivait tout juste au lieu du rendez-vous où elle retrouva Naruto accompagné de sa fiancée. Hinata lui fit signe de les rejoindre en souriant.

 **_ Bonsoir, Sakura.**

 **_ Bonsoir, Hinata. Tu es vraiment magnifique, ce soir.**

 **_ Pas autant que toi,** fit la brune aux yeux nacrés avec un doux sourire. **Tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir cette robe de ta penderie, à ce que je vois.**

La rose leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque, elle s'y attendait. Depuis qu'elle était fiancée avec le blond, l'héritière Hyuga était devenue plus sûre d'elle, au plus grand plaisir de son homme et de Temari. Celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de la houspiller gentiment afin de la faire sortir de sa chrysalide. Elle était devenue un magnifique papillon.

Vêtue d'une robe blanche vaporeuse à bustier lui couvrant les pieds, Hinata ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fée. Une ceinture violette lui serrait sa taille fine. Quelques fils argentés étaient déposés dans ses longs cheveux bleus nuit, qui lui donnaient un air angélique. Ses paupières étaient colorées de la même couleur du tissu autour de sa taille, faisant ressortir ses prunelles de nacre. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre que Naruto soit émerveillé par une telle vision.

 **_ C'était la soirée idéale,** répondit Sakura en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie. **C'était un pari avec Naruto, je ne pouvais pas perdre.**

En entendant son nom, le jinchuriki tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie avec une expression de stupéfaction sur son visage enjoué. La fleur de cerisier détailla la tenue de son ami. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise orange. Il n'avait pas mis de cravate mais Sakura le trouvait tout de même très séduisant. En grandissant, le blond était devenu un très bel homme et Hinata faisait beaucoup d'envieuses.

 **_ Sakura-chan ! Tu es magnifique !** s'écria Naruto en la serrant dans ses bras. **Tu as osé la mettre, j'en suis ravi ! Comme ça, tout le monde verra que ma belle fleur est devenue une femme !**

La jeune kunoichi enlaça à son tour son coéquipier en échangeant un sourire complice avec la belle brune qui regardait la scène, amusée. Sakura savait qu'Hinata n'était pas jalouse de sa complicité avec le blond, donc elle ne prendrait pas le risque de la vexer.

Alors que la rose allait complimenter Naruto sur son élégance, un nuage de fumée apparut subitement devant les trois ninjas. Une seule personne faisait ce genre de chose et ce qu'elle vit lui donna raison.

 **_ Kakashi-sensei,** fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

 **_ Salut les jeunes ! Je ne suis pas en retard ?**

 **_ Non, juste à l'heure,** le rassura Hinata.

La première chose qu'il avait vue en arrivant était la tenue de la fleur de cerisier. Bon sang, qu'elle était belle ! Kakashi la fixait d'un regard appréciateur alors qu'elle bavardait avec Hinata. Elle était vraiment ravissante dans cette robe. Elle soulignait parfaitement sa silhouette élancée. Il ne savait plus où poser son regard. Jamais il n'avait vu son corps si désirable aussi exposé à la vue des autres. Lors des missions et des entraînements, elle préférait les tenues plus larges dans lesquelles elle se sentait plus à l'aise pour combattre.

Si son ancienne élève voulait le surprendre, elle avait bien réussi son coup. Il était complètement envoûté.

Sakura, quant à elle, discutait avec la Hyuga mais elle sentait parfaitement la prunelle noire de Kakashi lui brûler la peau. Sous l'intensité de son regard, la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Quelle sensation grisante de se sentir belle à ses yeux. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il ne le dirait pas mais il avait sa façon bien à lui de se faire comprendre et celle-ci était particulièrement troublante. Il la dévorait de son regard sombre.

Son cœur battant la chamade, la rose inspira profondément pour se calmer. Et pour ne rien gâcher, son ancien sensei était vraiment séduisant dans son costume. Elle ne se lassait pas de l'admirer du coin de l'oeil. Puis elle remarqua que la couleur de sa chemise était assortie à celle de sa robe, elle ne put empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Elle se doutait que Naruto n'était pas étranger à cette idée.

Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette manière ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de montrer ses émotions ainsi. Elle se sentait perdre pied quand la voix d'Obito la ramena sur terre.

 **_ Bonsoir, Sakura,** la salua le brun, très élégant dans son costume sombre. **Tu es rayonnante, ce soir. N'est-ce pas, Kakashi ?**

La fleur de cerisier se tourna vers son sensei et attendit sa réponse avec une impatience dissimulée.

 **_ En effet,** acquiesça-t-il en tournant la tête en direction de son ami. **Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche.**

 **_ Merci Obito-san, merci Kakashi-sensei,** dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et les évalua du regard, tout en sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

 **_ Vous êtes très élégants tous les deux, également.**

Les deux hommes inclinèrent leur tête en souriant. Le cœur de Kakashi s'était emballé furieusement lorsque Sakura avait souri. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à se calmer.

La jeune fille enleva le châle qu'elle portait et le mit sous son bras avant de se retourner face à Obito qui voulait lui parler. Cela l'aiderait à ralentir les battements de son cœur de ne plus avoir Kakashi dans son champ de vision.

Quand elle se mit dos à lui pour discuter avec le maître de maison, le myocarde du Jounin manqua un battement. La grande parcelle de peau claire découverte lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour frôler de ses doigts cette peau veloutée ? Le Ninja Copieur sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et s'il ne s'éloignait pas tout de suite de cette tentation permanente, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

En voyant son ancien coéquipier partir comme s'il avait le Diable à ses trousses, Obito retint un sourire moqueur. Il ne comprenait que trop ce qui se passait chez son ami. Après tout, il avait connu les mêmes tourments avec Rin – même si ce n'était pas avec autant d'intensité, il était encore jeune à cette époque. Il posa son œil noir sur Sakura et se demanda si elle éprouvait la même chose. Le brun se dit qu'il en saurait plus plus tard.

En tout cas, l'Uchiwa étain certain d'avoir vu la jeune fille rougir sous le regard de braise de son ami. « _Tout ça promet de devenir encore plus intéressant que prévu_ », songea-t-il en masquant un sourire plein de promesse. Pour le moment, Obito offrit son bras à la rose et invita tout le monde à le suivre dans les jardins.

Le quartier des Uchiwa était exactement le même tel qu'il se le rappelait. Le Hokage lui avait expliqué que c'était elle qui avait ordonné qu'on le reconstruise à l'identique. Le clan Uchiwa avait été très important pour ce village et elle voulait que les générations futures s'en souviennent. Même si les Uchiwa avaient quasiment disparu, à ce jour. Obito et Sasuke étaient les deux derniers survivants de ce clan maudit.

Le maître de maison monta sur une estrade de fortune, construite pour la circonstance, afin d'être mieux vu et entendu par les nombreuses personnes présentes. En tournant la tête vers la gauche, le ténébreux aperçut Tsunade lui faisant un sourire entendu, non loin de l'estrade. Il se demanda brièvement ce que ça voulait dire, mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.

 **_ Merci à tous d'être présents ce soir,** déclara Obito avec un sourire radieux, en oubliant totalement le Hokage. **Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour moi, de fêter une nouvelle fois avec vous l'anniversaire de ma réintégration au village.**

Il s'interrompit quelques instants et posa son regard sur la foule qui l'écoutait avec attention.

 **_ Je ne saurais trop remercier Maître Tsunade et Naruto Uzumaki pour leur aide précieuse.**

 **_ Tu comptes le faire encore combien de fois ?** s'exclama Naruto en surgissant à côté de lui. **Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que c'était bon, n'est-ce pas, mamie Tsunade ?**

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de la chef de village et elle serra son poing en montant sur l'estrade avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

 **_ Naruto...**

La princesse des limaces envoya son poing dans le visage du jinchuriki et celui-ci fit un vol plané d'une vingtaine de mètres avant de retomber lamentablement sur le sol. Sakura accourut vers le blond tandis qu'il lui souriait, mais la rose se contenta de le frapper une deuxième fois.

 **_ Ça t'apprendra à manquer de respect à maître Tsunade, idiot !**

Tous les invités éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine déconfite du futur Hokage. Le poing fumant, la fleur de cerisier retourna à sa place, devant l'estrade où se tenait Obito.

 **_ Merci Sakura,** soupira la blonde. **Mais Naruto a raison, tu nous as assez remercié comme ça,** fit-elle en se tournant vers l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci sourit sans répondre. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Kakashi aussi l'avait beaucoup aidé à s'intégrer.

 **_ Pour animer cette fête, Naruto et moi avons eu une petite idée qui ravira – ou pas – les célibataires présents,** reprit le brun. **Mais vous en saurez davantage plus tard dans la soirée.**

Quelques rires fusèrent de part et d'autre. Debout contre un arbre assez éloigné de son ami, Kakashi n'était pas très rassuré par cette nouvelle. Qu'avaient bien pu préparer les deux plus grands idiots du village ? Un frisson d'appréhension monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Obito engloba le buffet et la piste de danse installés dans la cour du domaine d'un vaste geste du bras.

 **_ Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire : amusez-vous et régalez-vous !**

Tout le monde applaudit le discours de bienvenue de l'Uchiwa et celui-ci était touché par cette manifestation d'affection. Kakashi songeait que les choses n'avaient pas été faciles pour Obito et qu'il méritait à présent d'être heureux. Même s'il ne le serait jamais complètement sans Rin.

Le Ninja Copieur soupira tristement à cette pensée, tout en faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son ancienne coéquipière et le temps n'y faisait rien. Il avait promis de la protéger et avait échoué dans la mission qui lui avait été confié par Obito, alors qu'il croyait qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

Au même moment, Obito cherchait son meilleur ami qui avait disparu un peu avant son discours. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il le trouva dans un coin sombre du jardin. Il semblait perdu dans des pensées bien sombres, à voir son regard mélancolique.

Son instinct de shinobi l'avertissant que quelqu'un s'approchait, Kakashi tourna vivement la tête vers la droite et vit le brun venir dans sa direction. Il réprima un soupir d'agacement tandis qu'Obito prenait place à côté de lui sur le banc. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un moment de tranquillité pour réfléchir. Il but une gorgée de son cocktail en attendant que le brun daigne prendre la parole.

 **_ Si tu cherches ta belle fleur, elle danse avec Sai,** lui apprit l'Uchiwa en se servant un verre au buffet juste à côté d'eux.

 **_ Je ne la cherche pas et ce n'est pas ma belle fleur,** répliqua Kakashi sans le regarder.

 **_ Elle pourrait le devenir si tu te bougeais un peu, sinon quelqu'un d'autre te la soufflera sous ton nez.**

Le shinobi masqué ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre de sa prunelle noire Sakura qui évoluait avec grâce et sensualité au bras de Sai. Une pointe de jalousie naquit dans le cœur du Jounin, quand il vit l'ancien de la Racine embrasser la rose sur la joue. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

Lui, le Ninja Copieur à la nonchalance légendaire, perdait son sang-froid à la vue d'un simple baiser amical ! C'était d'autant plus ridicule que Sai était marié avec Ino ! Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi violemment ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Obito sentit instantanément la tension dans le corps de Kakashi. Il suivit son regard et aperçut Sakura et Sai discutant gaiement en retournant au buffet. Rien de bien étonnant. Il avait sans doute loupé quelque chose d'important et il savait que son ami ne lui dirait rien.

 **_ Kakashi, calme-toi,** fit-il en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Le brun examina son ancien coéquipier quelques instants et comprit la raison de son comportement étrange. Il était tout simplement jaloux, l'éclair dans sa prunelle ne le trompait pas. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour l'admettre.

 **_ Tu es jaloux.**

Kakashi tressaillit en entendant cette phrase. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre et claqua comme un coup de fouet.

 **_ Non.**

L'Uchiwa n'en crut pas un mot. Il avait très bien vu que l'argenté se retenait d'aller frapper le cavalier de Sakura. Il retint un soupir de frustration et d'agacement. Kakashi le prenait vraiment pour un idiot. Raison de plus pour ne pas le lâcher.

 **_ Tu sous-estimes mes capacités d'observation,** dit le brun sans le lâcher du regard. **Ta belle fleur te fait complètement tourner la tête, mon pauvre Kakashi.**

En son for intérieur, Kakashi savait qu'Obito avait raison. Mais jamais il ne lui dirait, sa fierté était en jeu. Il vida son verre d'un trait et s'en servit un deuxième aussitôt, sous le regard désabusé de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci songea d'ailleurs que le comportement de son ami valait tous les aveux de la Terre.

Le visage souriant de Sakura faisait battre le cœur du Jounin de manière effrénée. La lueur de joie dans ses yeux vert émeraude quand elle plaisantait avec un autre homme que lui était comme un poison mortel. Il ne savait plus comment gérer cette situation et en devenait fou.

Cependant le Ninja Copieur ne montrait rien de ses tourments et personne n'avait remarqué quoi ce que ce soit dans son comportement. Sauf trois personnes, et pas des moins perspicaces : Tsunade-sama, Naruto et bien sûr Obito. Sans qu'il ne le sache...

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette douleur insoutenable quand elle était trop loin de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie farouche de la garder pour lui tout seul ? Pourquoi la jalousie lui dévorait-elle les entrailles à chaque fois que la fleur de cerisier était trop proche d'un autre ?

Là, Kakashi comprit enfin ce qui se passait au plus profond de son cœur. La barrière qu'il avait mis en place pour se protéger n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Il ne savait pas quand et comment c'était arrivé mais Sakura avait réussi l'exploit de se faufiler dans les failles de son cœur. Maintenant il était trop tard pour l'en déloger, elle y était trop profondément ancrée.

Quelle ironie ! La seule fois de sa vie qu'il tombait réellement amoureux, il fallait que ce soit de la femme la plus inaccessible pour lui. On dirait qu'il était condamné à souffrir en silence. Car Kakashi ne pouvait pas espérer que ce soit un jour réciproque...

De son côté, Sakura bavardait gaiement avec Temari et ses frères, qui avaient fait le déplacement de Suna pour cette occasion. En effet, à la fin de la Guerre, Obito s'était approché de Gaara et lui avait présenté ses plus profondes excuses pour avoir failli le tuer en se mettant à genoux devant lui. Ayant senti la sincérité dans ses paroles, le jeune Kazekage les avait acceptées. Et depuis ce jour, Suna soutenait la réintégration de l'ancien chef de l'Akatsuki dans les rangs des ninjas de Konoha.

 **_ Dis Sakura,** fit soudain la blonde aux quatre couettes. **Ça avance tes amours ?**

En entendant cette question, la rose manqua de s'étrangler en avalant une gorgée d'eau pétillante. Kankuro lui tapota le dos en regardant sa sœur aînée de travers.

 **_ Franchement Temari, depuis quand t'occupes-tu des affaires de cœur des autres ?** demanda-t-il taquin.

 **_ Depuis que pour moi, ça va de ce côté-là,** répliqua la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue.

Gaara restait égal à lui-même mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, un soupçon de moquerie était apparu pendant un court instant dans ses prunelles claires.

 **_ Tu n'as pas répondu, Sakura,** insista Temari en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sakura, ayant repris ses esprits, réprima un sourire amusé. Décidément, la belle blonde de Suna ne changerait jamais.

 **_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter, tout simplement,** répondit-elle d'une voix lasse tout en remerciant le marionnettiste d'un sourire.

 **_ Tu peux me le dire à moi, tu sais...**

 **_ Temari,** intervint Gaara. **Laisse-la un peu tranquille.**

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et ne pouvait pas accepter de faire ça.

 **_ Mais enfin, petit frère...**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Shikamaru lui coupa la parole pour l'inviter à danser. Personne – sauf Gaara – ne l'avait senti arriver et le Kazekage retint un soupir de soulagement.

 **_ Mais enfin, Shikamaru...** commença Temari alors que celui-ci lui prenait la main.

 **_ Cesse donc d'embêter Sakura, Tema... Galère...** souffla-t-il discrètement – bien que tout le monde ait entendu sa réplique favorite.

 **_ Shikamaru, tu danses ?** s'étonna la fleur de cerisier.

Décidément, le manipulateur d'ombre la surprendrait toujours. Lui qui disait que moins il en faisait, mieux il se portait, il venait d'inviter sa fiancée à danser. Cet événement était à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier.

 **_ Je trouve ça galère mais bon... Au moins tu es débarrassée des questions embarrassantes de ma jolie furie.**

Sakura retint un rire en voyant l'expression surprise mêlée de colère de la blonde aux quatre couettes. Elle savait que Temari n'allait pas laisser passer une telle phrase dans la bouche de sa moitié. La preuve : Shikamaru se faisait tirer les oreilles en pointe par une Temari plus que furieuse.

 **_ Comment ça, furie ?** vociféra-t-elle.

 **_ Tu oublies ''jolie'',** lui rappela Kankuro avec un clin d'oeil en direction de la rose qui se retenait de rire à grand-peine.

Le Kazekage, lui, esquissait un petit sourire amusé. Son futur beau-frère allait en baver avec sa sœur aînée. Il le plaignait sincèrement. Même lui, bien qu'il ne le montrait jamais, pouvait être effrayé par Temari quand elle y allait franchement.

 **_ Temari, calme-toi,** dit-il posément.

Suite à l'intervention de son plus jeune frère, la jeune femme obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Elle savait pertinemment que même si Gaara avait beaucoup changé, il valait mieux éviter de l'énerver. L'impatience contenue dans la voix du chef de Suna l'avait beaucoup incitée à prendre cette sage décision.

Shikamaru se massait l'oreille, devenue rouge à force d'avoir été tirée à ce point. Il souffla un « Galère » passé presque inaperçu. En effet, Gaara et Sakura – qui était à côté de lui – l'avaient entendu.

 **_ Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse, chère princesse du Désert ?** demanda une nouvelle fois Shikamaru quelques instants plus tard, en s'inclinant devant sa fiancée.

La kunoichi de Suna inspira profondément pour calmer ses nerfs encore tendus et posa sa main sur celle tendue du brun, non sans soupirer d'agacement pour n'avoir reçu aucune réponse à la question posée à Sakura. Elle posa ses prunelles vert sapin sur la fleur de cerisier en chuchotant à son intention avec un sourire plein de menaces :

 **_ J'en ai pas fini avec toi...**

 **_ Amuse-toi bien, Temari,** répliqua la rose narquoise en la saluant de la main.

Shikamaru devait la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle accepte enfin de le suivre sur la piste de danse. Alors qu'il se retournait, le jeune chef du clan Nara fit un clin d'oeil de connivence à son amie tandis qu'elle lui répondait par un sourire complice. La jeune medic-nin se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que lui. Même si elle les aimait tous...

Kankuro partit à son tour sur la piste, invité par Ino tandis que Kiba invitait pour sa part Hinata. Sakura aurait aussi aimé qu'un de ses amis l'invite à danser mais tout le monde était pris. Il ne restait personne. Elle voyait tout le monde s'amuser et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait surtout aimé qu'une certaine personne vienne l'inviter mais elle ne le voyait nulle part.

Ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas était la présence de Gaara près d'elle. Il fallait dire qu'il savait se rendre discret. La jeune fille sentit d'ailleurs son regard turquoise peser sur elle.

 **_ Tu as l'air préoccupée, tout va bien Sakura ?** s'enquit le jeune Kazekage.

À cette question qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer, la rose se tourna vers son ami en affichant un sourire de façade.

 **_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas Gaara,** tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. **C'est juste la fatigue de la dernière mission qui remonte un peu.**

 **_ Je comprends,** fit-il en posant sa main délicatement sur son bras. **Tu devrais te ménager...**

Sakura laissa errer ses prunelles émeraudes sur les danseurs et lorsqu'elle vit Naruto faire le pitre avec Obito, elle ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. C'était à celui qui serait le plus ridicule des deux.

 **_ Tu as raison...**

Le jeune chef de village n'était pas certain que la fleur de cerisier lui ait dit la vérité mais il ne se sentait pas le droit d'insister, alors il garda le silence. La douleur qu'il avait brièvement aperçu dans ses yeux n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Quel était ce secret qui la rongeait ? Sakura faisait partie de ses rares amis proches et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. L'avenir lui dirait ce qu'il voulait savoir, tôt ou tard.

Dans un coin sombre et reculé de la cour du domaine Uchiwa, Kakashi ruminait ses sombres pensées. Il avait vu Sakura rire en compagnie de Gaara et son frère aîné et se demandait si, par hasard, elle n'éprouverait pas quelque chose pour le jeune Kazekage. La complicité qu'il y avait entre eux pouvait le laisser présager. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder et il était de son âge, songea-t-il amèrement.

Et quand le jeune homme avait posé la main sur le bras de son ancienne élève, il avait senti une jalousie dévastatrice s'emparer de lui. Jamais il n'en avait connu de semblable et Kakashi commençait vraiment à avoir peur de ses sentiments. L'intensité de son amour le rongeait de l'intérieur.

 **_ Tu te fais du mal, idiot,** chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en se retournant pour ne plus la voir.

 **_ Qui est l'idiot ?**

La voix de Tsunade faillit le faire lâcher son verre plein. Il se reprit juste à temps et se tourna vers elle, le visage neutre. Le shinobi s'adossa à l'arbre et regardait le ciel étoilé en esquissant un sourire désabusé sous son masque.

 **_ Vous le savez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ De quoi parles-tu, Kakashi ? Tu es vraiment étrange, depuis quelques temps.**

Il baissa la tête et rencontra les prunelles noisettes de l'Hokage montrant à la fois de la surprise et de l'inquiétude.

 **_ De ce qui se passe au fond de moi,** soupira-t-il en désignant la rose qui bavardait avec le Kazekage. **Vous l'avez compris bien avant moi...**

Quand elle comprit de quoi le Ninja Copieur était en train de parler, Tsunade masqua un sourire à la fois amusé et attendri. Lui, un des ninjas les plus forts de Konoha, se trouvait complètement désemparé lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

 **_ Tu es pris au piège de l'amour, Kakashi,** soupira le Hokage. **Tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu peux, tu ne pourras pas le faire disparaître de ton cœur.**

La chef du village serra doucement l'épaule de Kakashi en lui adressant un sourire d'encouragement.

 **_ Ne laisse pas ta peur de souffrir t'empêcher d'être heureux, ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie.**

Sur ce conseil avisé, Tsunade s'éloigna afin de le laisser seul avec ses pensées. Il avait assez souffert comme ça, il était temps qu'il trouve enfin le bonheur.

Si seulement elle avait eu le temps de suivre ce même conseil, elle ne serait pas devenue une femme seule pleine de regrets depuis la mort de son âme-sœur.

 **_ Jiraiya, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques, idiot...**

Sa voix pleine de nostalgie et de souffrance s'éleva dans le ciel, essayant d'atteindre les étoiles où l'ermite des crapauds reposait, à présent.

Au même moment, le Ninja Copieur réfléchissait aux mots prononcés par le Hokage. Obito lui avait fait plus ou moins le même discours, quelques jours auparavant. Ils s'étaient donnés le mot tous les deux, ou quoi ? Probable...

Pendant un court instant, il avait cru entendre un sanglot étouffé dans la voix de la princesse des limaces. Mais bon, il avait sans doute rêvé.

Kakashi passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris en retenant un soupir de frustration et de découragement mêlés. Sa prunelle sombre errait sur la piste de danse et il ne vit pas Sakura. Il la trouva à discuter tranquillement avec le Kazekage. Elle était encore avec lui ? La flamme de la jalousie reprit naissance en lui de plus belle.

Et avant d'avoir pu esquisser un seul pas, il remarqua que l'hurluberlu qui lui servait d'ami – Obito pour ne pas le citer – se tenait sur l'estrade aux côtés de Naruto qui affichait une mine réjouie. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Malgré lui, le shinobi se rapprocha de la foule et attendit que l'Uchiwa prenne la parole, non sans se replonger dans la lecture de son livre favori.

 **_ J'espère que vous vous amusez bien,** commença Obito l'assistance.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la foule, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Il avait remarqué que Kakashi ne se mêlait pas aux autres et surtout, qu'il se tenait éloigné de la rose. Mais avec Naruto, il allait réparer cette erreur. Un sourire plein de promesse naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

 **_ Il me semble que je vous avais promis une animation pour pimenter cette soirée... Et bien, le moment est arrivé !**

Naruto s'éloigna quelques instants du brun et revint deux minutes plus tard avec une sorte d'urne. Mais que contenait-elle ? Obito la prit des mains de son complice et la posa sur une table à proximité.

 **_ Vous devez vous demander ce que c'est,** supposa justement l'Uchiwa en jetant un regard malicieux sur les invités.

Plusieurs ''oui'' résonnèrent, parmi lesquels on pouvait reconnaître la voix de Kiba et d'Ino.

 **_ Le nom de chaque homme célibataire est noté sur un morceau de papier qui a été glissé dans cette urne,** expliqua Obito en plongeant sa main dedans. **Naruto, apporte la deuxième, s'il te plaît.**

 **_ Tout de suite.**

Sakura ne savait pas ce qui se préparait mais elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient, ces deux-là ? Elle avait demandé à Hinata si elle savait quelque chose mais la Hyuga lui avait assuré n'être au courant de rien.

 **_ Celle-ci contient le nom de toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires... Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir participer, Hokage-sama ?** proposa-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents car il connaissait la réponse.

 **_ Place aux jeunes,** trancha Tsunade en montant sur l'estrade.

Une fois le Hokage arrivé à ses côtés, le seul Uchiwa du village prit la parole :

 **_ Ça tombe bien que vous soyez avec nous, maître Tsunade, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour tirer les noms au sort.**

 **_ C'est d'accord.**

Obito continua son explication alors que la princesse des limaces se plaçait derrière la table où se trouvaient les deux urnes.

 **_ Quand vos noms auront été tirés au sort, vous irez sur la piste avec la personne que le sort vous a désigné et devrez danser un slow. Mais tout le monde dansera en même temps, sinon ça durerait trop longtemps.**

L'ancien coéquipier de Kakashi se tourna vers le Hokage avec un sourire entendu que seuls elle et Naruto pouvaient voir.

 **_ Hokage-sama, à vous de jouer !**

Ce soir-là, la princesse n'avait pas que le Ninja Copieur dans le collimateur. Elle avait décidé de s'occuper aussi du cas désespéré d'Obito Uchiwa, sans que personne ne soit au courant, bien entendu. Elle lui avait réservé une surprise dont il lui dirait des nouvelles. Mais pour le moment, il fallait s'occuper de Kakashi. Un cas à la fois...

La blonde plongea ses deux mains dans chacune des urnes et en ressortit deux morceaux de papier.

 **_ Le premier couple sera...**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Possession

**Chapitre 3 :** **Possession**

 **_ Le premier couple sera...**

Tsunade marqua une pause en levant ses yeux vers l'assistance. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres et elle le savait parfaitement. Le Hokage esquissa un sourire satisfait à la lecture des deux noms tirés au sort. À côté d'elle, Obito affichait un sourire vraiment peu engageant et Kakashi n'était pas rassuré.

 **_ Kakashi Hatake et Sakura Haruno.**

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit du Ninja Copieur. Bon sang ! Il allait danser avec la rose et donc, la serrer contre lui. Cela n'allait pas l'aider à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Obito allait le lui payer ! Il était sûr que c'était son idée.

Sakura, de son côté, était heureuse de cette coïncidence – qui n'en était pas une. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait vu l'étincelle de moquerie dans l'oeil noir d'Obito à la lecture des papiers tirés par le Hokage. La jeune medic-nin devait avouer qu'elle trouvait ça suspect... Avec Naruto et Obito, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Mais elle aurait l'occasion, au moins une fois d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle... Non, impossible ! Elle ne devait pas y songer sinon... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne devait plus laisser son esprit divaguer de la sorte.

Sur cette bonne résolution, la fleur de cerisier se dirigeait tranquillement vers son ancien sensei qui semblait ailleurs. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi il pouvait bien penser, mais ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ça. Il y avait plus urgent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kakashi ne vit pas le doux sourire apparu sur le visage de sa cavalière qui s'approchait de lui à pas de velours. La jeune femme posa une main délicate sur l'avant-bras du shinobi et il tourna la tête vers elle.

 **_ Tout va bien, Kakashi-sensei ?** demanda la voix inquiète de Sakura.

 **_ Oui Sakura, ne t'en fais pas...**

Rassurée par la réponse du ninja aux cheveux d'argent, la fleur de cerisier retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait cru pendant un bref instant qu'il ne voulait pas danser avec elle. Sakura voulut retirer sa main mais son ancien sensei avait posé la sienne par-dessus en la tenant d'une poigne douce mais ferme.

 **_ Me feras-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?** fit Kakashi en s'inclinant devant elle.

 **_ Avec plaisir, sensei...**

Le couple de danseurs partit tranquillement en direction de la piste de danse, alors que les noms continuaient d'être annoncés les uns après les autres.

De loin, Obito ne ratait pas une minute de la scène qui se jouait entre son ami et la jeune fille, et le trouble de Kakashi ne manquait pas de le réjouir. Il avait vraiment hâte de savoir ce qui allait se passer plus tard. Mais il devait se contrôler d'autant plus que le maître Hokage avait encore une annonce à faire, apparemment.

 **_ J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous avouer à tous,** lâcha Tsunade dans un soupir. **Je dois surtout m'excuser envers Kakashi et Obito...**

Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. De quoi était-elle en train de parler ? Les deux hommes nommés ne savaient pas quoi penser. Elle avait l'air perdu...

 **_ Kakashi, rejoins-nous sur l'estrade avec ta cavalière,** l'invita-t-elle.

Alors que le shinobi aux cheveux argentés et la fleur de cerisier montaient sur l'estrade, Obito essaya de capter le regard de son ami. Ce qu'il y vit ne le rassura pas, il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

 **_ Que se passe-t-il, Hokage-sama ?** interrogea le brun, ne supportant pas ce suspense.

 **_ Je vous laisse en juger par vous même...** fit-elle en désignant l'entrée du quartier Uchiwa.

Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables pour les deux anciens coéquipiers, rien ne se passa. Puis au bout de quelques instants, des bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés. La silhouette de femme qui venait dans leur direction et la signature de son chakra ne leur étaient pas étrangères. Quand elle arriva à la lumière, les deux hommes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Rin ! Mais...

 **_ Kakashi, Obito, vous m'avez manquée,** dit-elle des sanglots contenus dans la voix.

N'y tenant plus, les deux ninjas suivis des autres shinobis de la même génération se ruèrent vers elle, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues pour certains.

 **_ Rin, tu es vivante ! Mais...**

Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser passer Tsunade.

 **_ Comment te sens-tu, Rin ?**

 **_ Mieux, je vous remercie, maître Tsunade.**

À la grande surprise de tout le monde présent, Kakashi pleurait à chaudes larmes en tenant sa coéquipière dans ses bras. Comment ce miracle était-il possible ? Il l'avait tuée ! Et elle était là, parmi eux ! Il n'en revenait pas.

 **_ Voilà l'ancienne équipe sept de nouveau réunie, on dirait,** lança Naruto avec un grand sourire baigné de larmes. **Il ne manquerait plus que mon père et ce serait parfait...**

 **_ Naruto a tout dit,** acheva Sakura, les larmes aux yeux. **Tsunade-sama, comment est-ce possible ?**

 **_ A l'aide d'un jutsu médical très dangereux, j'ai réussi à la maintenir en vie,** expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Obito restait hébété, il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Il était sous le choc de cette apparition. La femme qu'il aimait était vivante... Quand Rin vint vers lui, il n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. L'émotion le submergeait.

 **_ Obito...**

A la simple mention de son nom, l'Uchiwa se ressaisit et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

 **_ Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, toi aussi Rin...**

Personne ne loupait une miette de ces touchantes retrouvailles d'une équipe ayant été séparée pendant tant d'années. Le dernier membre rejoignit les deux autres et ils firent tous les trois un câlin groupé. Ils étaient tous très heureux de se retrouver.

Deux heures plus tard, tout était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sakura et Naruto bavardaient tranquillement devant l'estrade en attendant que l'animation reprenne.

 **_ Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Kakashi-sensei aussi heureux que ce soir...**

Le blond tourna la tête vers son amie et acquiesça silencieusement.

 **_ C'est dingue de penser que mamie Tsunade ait pu sauver Rin,** fit-il remarquer. **Mais comment ça se fait que personne n'ait été au courant pendant toutes ces années ?**

 **_ Il y avait sans doute une bonne raison... Peut-être que son pronostic vital était encore réservé...**

Sakura posa ses yeux émeraudes sur l'équipe reconstituée et fut soudain emplie de nostalgie. Naruto et elle aurait pu connaître aussi cette joie, mais il ne fallait pas espérer.

 **_ Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ?**

 **_ Non, dis-moi Naruto...**

 **_ A nous... Toi, Sasuke et moi...**

La tristesse contenue dans la voix du futur Hokage était contagieuse. Sakura y pensait, elle aussi.

 **_ Je ne sais pas si il reviendra un jour...**

 **_ Fais-moi confiance, Sakura-chan, je le ramènerai de gré ou de force.**

 **_ Tu sais à quel point il hait le village, j'ai failli être victime de sa folie,** lui rappela la fleur de cerisier amèrement.

Oui, Naruto le savait très bien. Et il avait l'intention de demander des comptes au jeune Uchiwa. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il ait tenté d'assassiner Sakura de sang-froid.

 **_ J'ai réussi à ramener Obito à la raison, alors pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas avec Sasuke ?**

 **_ Je ne sais plus, Naruto...**

La rose laissait errer ses prunelles sur les invités. Comment son ami pouvait-il encore croire au retour de Sasuke ? '' _Il n'abandonne jamais_ '' lui souffla sa conscience. La jeune kunoichi réprima un sourire à cette pensée. Il n'y avait pas plus têtu que lui.

 **_ Je ne te cache pas que j'aimerai qu'il soit avec nous, ce soir...**

 **_ Tu l'aimes toujours ?** la coupa le blond avec anxiété.

Sakura garda le silence pendant un court instant, pour bien ménager son effet. Sans se douter que son ancien sensei était suspendu à ses lèvres...

 **_ Non, je ne l'aime plus.**

Naruto était surpris de la réponse ferme de sa coéquipière. Il ne savait pas qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour leur compagnon d'autrefois.

Non loin de là, le Ninja Copieur réprima un intense soulagement. C'était sa plus grande peur.

 **_ Je le considère simplement comme un ami égaré qu'il faut remettre dans le droit chemin,** reprit Sakura après quelques secondes de silence.

 **_ Moi aussi.**

Hinata venant vers eux, ils s'empressèrent de changer de conversation pour éviter de gâcher l'ambiance de la soirée.

 **_ Tiens, Hinata** , fit Sakura avec un sourire. **Tu viens chercher Naruto ?**

 **_ Oui, Sakura. Je peux te l'enlever ?**

 **_ Je t'en prie.**

Alors qu'elle regardait les deux fiancés s'éloigner ensemble, la jeune fille ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Elle aussi aimerait connaître la sensation d'être aimée. On dirait qu'elle était condamnée à rester célibataire. Cette idée la déprimait, jour après jour. Les yeux fermés, elle ne vit pas que son cavalier s'approchait d'elle, l'air préoccupé.

 **_ Tout va bien Sakura ?**

La fleur de cerisier sursauta en entendant la voix de Kakashi si proche d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

 **_ Juste un coup de blues, sensei,** répondit-elle en souriant. **Ça va recommencer ?**

 **_ En effet.**

Sans tergiverser, l'homme au Sharingan prit la main douce de son ancienne élève et la conduisit sur la piste de danse, où attendaient les autres couples.

De leur côté, Obito expliquait à Rin ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire pour Kakashi.

 **_ Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Obito ?** s'enquit la jeune femme.

 **_ T'en fais pas pour ça, je veux juste l'aider mais à ma manière...**

Rin avait l'air de comprendre car son visage affichait un sourire amusé. Décidément, le brun n'avait presque pas changé, à son grand soulagement. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de tout ce qu'avait fait Obito dans le passé mais elle le connaissait bien : jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose si on ne l'avait pas habilement manipulé.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu veuilles te mêler de sa vie à ce point ?**

 **_ Le bougre d'idiot ne veut pas admettre qu'il est fou amoureux de son ancienne élève, alors je lui donne un coup de main** , expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à son intention.

 **_ La jeune Sakura, c'est ça ?**

L'Uchiwa sourit sans répondre. Rin avait toujours eu de l'intuition quand il s'agissait d'eux deux. Même ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Depuis le retour miraculeux de la femme qu'il aimait, le jeune homme avait l'impression de revivre enfin pleinement. Et Kakashi l'avait surpris : jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de verser des larmes en public.

 **_ Oui, c'est elle.**

Elle en était sûre. En effet, Rin avait surpris Kakashi en train de regarder du coin de l'oeil la jeune fille avec une émotion vive dans sa prunelle sombre. Mais qu'en était-il de Sakura ? Éprouvait-elle la même chose que son ami ? Le meilleur moyen de savoir était de mener sa petite enquête dès le lendemain.

Rin suivit son ancien coéquipier sur l'estrade et resta à ses côtés tandis qu'il annonçait la reprise de l'animation.

 **_ Enfin !**

L'impatience de certaines personnes fit naître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du brun. Il avait quand même le droit de profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son ancienne équipe, non ?

 **_ Je vois que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas très patients, vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé** , se moqua-t-il gentiment. **Que la musique commence !**

Quelques instants plus tard, Kakashi et Sakura dansaient leur slow tranquillement. Le shinobi s'efforçait de garder le contrôle de son corps mais dans cette situation, c'était plutôt difficile. Le corps de la fleur de cerisier épousait parfaitement le sien et la peau douce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts le rendait fou. « _Calme-toi, Kakashi, tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas goûter à ce fruit défendu_ ».

C'était encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il allait tuer Obito, c'était décidé ! Le parfum de cerise qu'elle dégageait l'envoûtait au-delà du supportable. Il sentait qu'il allait craquer, il fallait vraiment que la musique s'arrête. Son cœur battait très vite et la température de son corps montait dangereusement.

Inconsciente des souffrances qui assaillaient son cavalier, Sakura profitait pleinement de ce moment. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, dans ses bras. Même si la proximité de leurs deux corps était particulièrement troublante, elle devait le reconnaître.

En posant sa tête sur le torse de son ancien sensei, la jeune fille s'aperçut que le cœur de celui-ci battait à une vitesse folle. Que lui arrivait-il ? En fin de compte, il n'était pas dépourvu de sentiment, malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître. Cette découverte était vraiment intéressante. Alors comme ça, elle ne laisserait pas le Ninja Copieur insensible ? Cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Le temps le lui dirait plus tard, pour le moment elle voulait juste profiter de cet instant trop court.

Quelques instants plus tard, la musique s'arrêtait et Kakashi réprima un intense soulagement. Il était vraiment temps que cette danse trop tentante cesse. Mais quand Sakura se décolla de lui, il ressentit un immense vide envahir son cœur.

 **_ Merci pour cette danse, Kakashi-sensei,** fit la rose en souriant.

 **_ Je t'en prie, Sakura.**

Le temps passa très vite et l'heure vint bientôt où tout le monde dut enfin rentrer se reposer pour être en forme le lendemain. Les premiers à quitter la fête furent les ninjas de Suna – compréhensible, ils devaient se reposer du long voyage entre les deux villages cachés.

 **_ Merci pour cette agréable soirée,** dit Gaara en saluant l'invité d'honneur.

 **_ Merci à vous d'être venu, Kazekage-sama** , s'inclina Obito en les raccompagnant. **Kankuro, Temari, merci à vous aussi.**

 **_ Pas de quoi, Obito,** assura le marionnettiste avec un clin d'oeil.

La blonde aux quatre couettes le jaugea pendant quelques instants et puis balança, un brin taquine :

 **_ Il va falloir que je m'occupe de ton cas aussi...**

 **_ Essaye toujours, princesse du Désert...**

Une fois la fratrie du sable hors de vue, le brun se retourna et vit que tout le monde semblait fatigué. D'ailleurs, il l'était lui aussi. Il était vraiment temps qu'il aille dormir.

Deux jours plus tard, Sakura se promenait seule dans le village et ses pas l'amenèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois, celui où elle avait commencé sa vie de ninja. Elle s'adossa à un poteau et laissa ses souvenirs l'envahir telle une vague déchaînée.

La jeune fille revoyait Sasuke comme il était autrefois et ce souvenir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Si seulement elle avait pu l'empêcher de partir, ce soir-là... Elle ne cesserait jamais de se sentir coupable.

 **_ Bonjour, Sakura.**

En entendant son nom, la fleur de cerisier s'arracha à ses souvenirs pénibles et leva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. Ça alors, la coéquipière de son sensei, Rin ! Pourquoi voulait-elle la voir ?

 **_ Bonjour, Rin. Quel bon vent t'amène ?**

La brune prit le temps de s'asseoir dans l'herbe avant de répondre à la question.

 **_ Kakashi m'inquiète un peu...**

 **_ Que se passe-t-il ?**

Sakura prit place à côté de son interlocutrice et attendit qu'elle veuille bien lui expliquer. Elle s'imaginait toutes sortes de choses.

 **_ Je le trouve très étrange, pour tout te dire... Il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel, dernièrement ?**

La jeune fille réfléchit sérieusement à cette éventualité, mais elle ne trouvait rien de bien probant. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

 **_ Rien de particulier... Attends, si ! C'est bizarre venant de lui mais en ce moment, il est souvent dans la lune...**

Soudainement intéressée par ce récit, Rin tendit l'oreille. Alors comme ça, il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées... Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière. Il lui avait semblé si fort et si terre à terre.

 **_ Explique tout.**

 **_ Par exemple, lors de la dernière mission, Kakashi-sensei devait s'occuper de trois de nos adversaires mais il était complètement ailleurs, si bien qu'il a failli se faire tuer !**

L'inquiétude contenue dans la voix de Sakura rassura la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander davantage de détails, un nuage de fumée apparut devant les deux femmes qui sursautèrent de concert.

 **_ On parle de moi ?**

 **_ Kakashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?**

 **_ Je viens d'aider une vieille dame à porter ses courses chez elle quand je vous ai vues au loin et...**

 **_ Arrêtez de raconter des salades, Kakashi-sensei, ça ne prend plus depuis longtemps,** soupira Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

Décidément, les années passaient et il ne changeait pas. Mais en même temps, il ne serait plus lui-même si il était différent... La rose réprima un sourire amusé en voyant son ancien sensei la foudroyer de sa prunelle sombre.

Kakashi ne se lassait pas de regarder la fleur de cerisier. Elle embellissait de jour en jour et il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par elle. Ses cheveux roses ondulaient dans son dos tandis qu'elle se retournait pour parler à sa coéquipière. Mince, Rin l'avait grillé ! Comment il allait sortir de ce guêpier, maintenant ?

 **_ Tout va bien, Kakashi ?**

L'intonation moqueuse dans sa voix parlait d'elle-même. Il allait avoir le droit à un interrogatoire. Le shinobi savait qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu des réponses satisfaisantes.

 **_ Bien sûr,** répondit-il cependant.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler mieux que ça en présence de son ancienne élève. Ça devenait vraiment urgent !

 **_ Je dois aller voir Sai, il m'attend, à bientôt !**

Sur ces mots, Sakura courut en direction du centre du village sans voir l'éclair de jalousie qui zébrait l'oeil de Kakashi. Cependant Rin ne la manqua pas.

 **_ Tu es jaloux, Kakashi...**

 **_ Arrête, tu divagues.**

 **_ Tu crois ça ?**

Le Ninja Copieur soupira, maudissant la perspicacité de la jeune femme. Il s'adossa à un arbre et contemplait le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages sombres et menaçants.

 **_ C'est bon, tu as gagné** , céda-t-il.

 **_ Depuis combien de temps ?**

 **_ Deux ou trois ans et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment...**

Rin en resta muette de stupéfaction. Trois ans qu'il était amoureux et qu'il n'avait rien tenté ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Le connaissant, il devait y en avoir une.

 **_ Mais pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?**

À cette question, le cœur du ninja aux cheveux d'argent manqua un battement. Combien de fois il en avait rêvé ? Mais il n'en avait pas le droit et en plus, il n'avait aucune chance. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui. Sans oublier qu'il était son sensei et que le Code interdisait ce genre de relation entre un professeur et son élève.

 **_ Elle n'a pas à le savoir et de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien si elle le savait.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Je suis son sensei, Rin, rien que ça m'interdit de l'aimer comme je le voudrais.**

Jamais Kakashi ne s'était livré autant à elle. Rin ne savait que dire devant ce nouveau Kakashi plus humain.

 **_ Tu as le droit d'être heureux, comme nous tous, Kakashi,** fit sa coéquipière en posant sa main sur son épaule. **Tu aimerais qu'elle t'appartienne, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ La question ne se pose même pas,** souffla-t-il, épuisé par sa confession. **Quand un autre homme la regarde, la jalousie bouillonne en moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de les foudroyer du regard quand ils s'approchent trop près de Sakura.**

Rin sourit à cette aveu. Autrefois, elle aurait été jalouse de la jeune fille mais ce n'était plus le cas. Elle leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. La jeune femme posa la main sur le bras de son ami en marque de soutien. Peut-être que l'idée d'Obito n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'avait cru, au premier abord, songea la brune, les yeux levés vers le ciel gris.

 **_ Si tu ne tentes rien, tu laisseras passer ta seule chance d'être heureux, Kakashi...**

Le Ninja Copieur soupira sans répondre. Il le savait déjà bien sûr mais s'il était rejeté, il ne le supporterait pas. Alors il préférait garder le silence sur ses sentiments. Plus le temps passait, plus il mourrait d'envie de tuer tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de la fleur de cerisier.

La jeune fille ne connaissait pas son pouvoir de séduction, elle restait naturelle mais elle dégageait quelque chose qui attirait les hommes comme des mouches.

 **_ Je vais essayer de sonder Sakura, voir ce qu'elle ressent de son côté,** l'informa Rin d'un ton résolu.

En entendant le projet de sa coéquipière, le shinobi se sentit tressaillir jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Pourquoi se mettait-elle cette idée stupide en tête ?

 **_ Pas la peine,** refusa-t-il tout net. **Je ne veux pas le savoir.**

 **_ Ma décision est prise, Kakashi ! Je ne te regarderai pas souffrir en silence sans rien faire !**

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent était cloué sur place par la stupéfaction. Autrefois, jamais Rin ne lui aurait tenu tête de cette manière ! Son caractère s'était affirmé avec le temps et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le temps où elle ne disait rien.

 **_ Dire qu'avant, tu n'aurais rien vu...** soupira-t-il en baissant sa prunelle sombre sur elle.

 **_ Disons que je faisais semblant de ne rien voir, c'est différent,** répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. **Si je ne disais rien, c'était pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise.**

Rin se positionna contre le poteau et leva ses yeux marrons sur les nuages qui assombrissaient le ciel. Elle savait qu'il dirait ça, ce n'était pas une surprise. Même si Tsunade-sama le lui avait appris, Rin avait du mal à reconnaître le Kakashi de son enfance. Il était plus ouvert et moins cassant avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle mesurait à présent l'impact puissant qu'avait eu les paroles d'Obito sur lui avant qu'ils ne viennent la sauver, durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja.

 **_ Ta souffrance et ta solitude, je les voyais dans tes yeux,** acheva-t-elle en se levant. **Et en ce moment, je les vois encore donc c'est pour ça que je veux tout faire pour ne plus les voir à nouveau.**

Sa décision était prise, apparemment, songea l'argenté en réprimant un sourire. Le shinobi se leva à son tour et tous deux prirent la direction du village en espérant être à l'abri avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber.

 **_ Dire que j'ai cru pendant toutes ces années que je t'avais ôtée la vie,** murmura-t-il sans regarder la jeune femme.

La brune entendit un sanglot étouffé dans la voix de son ami et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie plus tôt. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas été étouffé par cette souffrance et cette culpabilité qu'elle ressentait en lui.

 **_ Je suis désolée, Kakashi...** fit-elle sur le même ton. **Pour ne rien te cacher, je pensais être morte mais j'ai repris conscience un an plus tard.**

La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants, cette histoire était toujours aussi difficile à raconter et elle se jurait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait.

 **_ Tsunade-sama m'a sauvée la vie par je ne sais quel miracle... La plupart du temps, j'étais inconsciente et quand je me réveillais, elle me donnait des nouvelles du village, de toi et de tous les autres.**

Kakashi ne manquait pas une miette du récit de son ancienne coéquipière. L'entendre parler du passé réveillait en lui la même souffrance mais il devait entendre son histoire jusqu'au bout. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

 **_ Puis elle m'a appris la mort de Minato-sensei et de sa femme,** reprit-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. **J'ai versé toutes les larmes de mon corps, ce jour-là.**

Rin marqua une pause afin qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions.

 **_ J'ai imaginé ta souffrance, Kakashi, de perdre le dernier membre de notre équipe, et c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.**

 **_ Mais maintenant, toi et Obito êtes revenus au village et c'est tout ce qui compte,** assura Kakashi en souriant sous son masque. **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de vous retrouver, tous les deux.**

La brune était touchée par les mots du Jounin. Elle ne savait comment réagir mais il n'avait pas l'air d'attendre de réponse, donc elle ne dit rien.

 **_ C'est vrai,** murmura-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. **Tsunade-sama m'a soignée sans relâche, durant toutes ces années et mon pronostic vital n'a plus été engagé il y a seulement six mois.**

Ils arrivaient devant les portes du village.

 **_ Durant ces six mois, j'ai repris des forces et je me suis entraînée comme une folle.**

Le ninja n'en doutait pas. Déjà plus jeune, Rin était une acharnée de l'entraînement car elle voulait devenir forte afin de les protéger, Obito et lui. Elle ne cessait de perfectionner ses techniques de combat et de ninja médecin sous l'oeil attentif de ses deux coéquipiers et de leur sensei.

 **_ Tout ça pour dire que je suis bien meilleure qu'il y a vingt ans,** termina-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

 **_ Je n'en doute pas.**

Ils avançaient quelques instants en silence, profitant simplement la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre. Mais Rin s'arrêta brusquement et fixa quelque chose, surprise.

Kakashi suivit le regard interloqué de son amie et ce qu'il vit ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sakura bavardait gaiement avec les ninjas de Suna et elle avait posé sa main sur le bras du marionnettiste en souriant. Son corps se tendit instantanément et son œil noir lançait des éclairs.

Rin remarqua tout de suite ce qui mettait son ancien coéquipier en colère. La possessivité dont il faisait preuve ne laissait aucune place au doute : même s'il ne disait rien, il était désespérément amoureux de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

 **_ Kakashi-sensei ! Rin !** les appela Sakura avec de grands signes de main, en remarquant leur présence non loin d'elle.

Pendant un bref instant, les émeraudes de la fleur se voilèrent mais elle fit comme si de rien était. La complicité qu'il y avait entre son ancien sensei et la brune la rendait mélancolique. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé ses anciens coéquipiers mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie en les voyant ensemble.

 **_ Sakura,** murmura Kakashi très bas, pour que personne ne l'entende.

Cependant, une personne entendit son chuchotement. Le regard oblique que Gaara lui lançait ne trompait pas mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Le shinobi au Sharingan fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué et s'adossa au mur derrière lui avec sa nonchalance inimitable.

 **_ Sakura ! Viens avec moi !** s'écria Temari en tirant sur son bras.

 **_ Eh mais ça va pas !**

La fougue de la sœur du Kazekage n'était pas pour s'arranger avec le temps. Son comportement amusait beaucoup le Ninja Copieur et il se disait que Shikamaru allait en baver avec elle. Lui qui aimait flemmarder en regardant les nuages n'aurait plus beaucoup d'occasion de le faire avec une femme comme elle. Kakashi avait hâte de voir ce que le Nara allait faire pour s'en sortir.

En voyant la rose s'éloigner, le shinobi ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il devenait de plus en plus accroc à sa simple présence. Elle l'apaisait et le rendait fébrile à la fois. Son parfum à la cerise flottait encore dans l'air après son départ et il ne put s'empêcher de le respirer discrètement. Ce qui n'était pas très difficile avec son odorat plus développé que la normale.

 **_ Tout va bien Kakashi ?**

La voix moqueuse de Rin parvint à son esprit embrumé et il se raidit aussitôt.

 **_ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?** dit-il avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Au loin, il aperçut Naruto qui venait dans leur direction. L'expression de bonheur sur son visage devait être sans doute due à la jeune Hinata. En effet, celle-ci le suivait juste derrière.

 **_ Pourquoi ce rassemblement ?** fit le blond en souriant à Gaara et son frère.

 **_ On s'est juste croisé, c'est tout** , répondit Kankuro en lorgnant Kakashi du coin de l'oeil.

 **_ En effet,** acquiesça le Kazekage. **Nous allons bientôt repartir pour Suna et nous faisons le tour du village pour faire nos adieux,** expliqua-t-il en remettant sa jarre pleine de sable sur son dos.

 **_ Mais Temari a kidnappé Sakura et l'a emmenée je ne sais où,** répliqua son frère aîné sarcastique.

De son côté, Sakura pestait contre son amie. Pourquoi a-t-elle soudainement décidé de lui parler en privé ? La rose n'aimait pas trop le tour que ça prenait et avait hâte d'en finir. En remarquant l'endroit où la blonde aux quatre couettes l'avait conduit, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Pour quelle raison l'avait-t-elle emmenée dans la forêt qui entourait Konoha ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...

 **_ On va reprendre là où on en était avant que Shikamaru vienne m'interrompre,** la menaça Temari en pointant le doigt vers elle. **Et personne ne viendra t'aider cette fois.**

La fleur de cerisier soupira tout en esquissant un sourire involontaire. Elle s'en doutait, Temari voulait la réponse à sa question et elle ferait tout pour ça. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon...

 **_ Tu ne changeras jamais, décidément,** se moqua gentiment la rose. **Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

Après un clin d'oeil, Temari prit la parole :

 **_ Tu sais, je suis au courant.**

 **_ Au courant de quoi ?** s'étonna la rose, ne comprenant pas où la kunoichi de Suna voulait en venir.

 **_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Sakura Haruno !** s'impatienta la blonde. **Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?**

 **_ Je ne te ferai pas cet affront, tu le sais.**

Temari se calma légèrement en entendant la réponse de la medic-nin. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et la toisa d'un regard entendu.

 **_ J'ai tout vu, je sais que tu es amoureuse,** lança la jeune femme avec un léger sourire. **La jalousie qui brillait dans tes yeux ne ment pas.**

La réaction de la fleur de cerisier dépassa ses espérances. Ses rougissements valaient toutes les réponses du monde.

 **_ Tu n'es pas tombée sur le plus accessible, Kakashi, le Ninja Copieur, rien que ça !**

La douleur fugace que Temari vit briller dans les émeraudes de son amie ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr, elle savait que le Code des Ninjas interdisait ce genre de relations entre un professeur et son élève mais on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, songea-t-elle avec ironie. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle se marierait avec l'homme le plus flemmard et macho que la Terre ait porté, elle lui aurait ri au nez.

Cependant, Kakashi Hatake était un homme bon, Temari en était persuadée. Elle le préférait en tout cas à Sasuke Uchiwa, lui qui avait sombré dans la haine et la folie. Sakura serait heureuse avec lui, si elle leur donnait une chance. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle sache si les sentiments de la rose étaient réciproques. De ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir, ce devait être le cas. Mais si aucun des deux ne faisaient le premier pas, ils n'iraient pas bien loin.

 **_ Je ne peux rien te cacher, Temari,** soupira la rose. **Oui c'est vrai, Kakashi-sensei me plaît un peu trop.**

 **_ Pourquoi ne te déclares-tu pas ?**

 **_ Pour être rejetée ? Pas la peine...** trancha la medic-nin.

 **_ C'est pas en restant à ne rien faire que ça va bouger les choses, Sakura ! Tu pourrais être surprise...**

Le sourire en coin de la blonde ne laissait rien présager de bon. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? La fleur de cerisier n'avait pas hâte de le découvrir.

 **_ Bon, on retourne au village.**

Sakura suivit Temari sans un mot. Décidément, son amie était un peu trop perspicace à son goût. La rose aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, pour le moment. Pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce n'était pas pour ça. Il fallait juste qu'elle accepte le fait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments puissants pour son ancien sensei et moins de personnes étaient au courant, mieux c'était.

À la porte du village, Sakura vit tous les ninjas de sa promotion venus dire au revoir aux trois ninjas de Suna.

 **_ Ah, ma belle fleur de cerisier est enfin revenue !** s'exclama Lee en prenant la pause du mec cool.

 **_ Salut, Lee,** fit-elle blasée du comportement du jeune fauve de Jade de Konoha.

Sans grande surprise, la rose constata la présence de l'Hokage ainsi que de la plupart des Jounins. Elle fit mine d'ignorer le regard de braise de Kakashi mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Temari, pas dupe du calme apparent de la jeune fille, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

 **_ Y a de l'amour dans l'air.**

Sakura donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la blonde sans y mettre de puissance et la regarda rejoindre ses frères, prêts à partir.

 **_ Bonne route !**

Sur ces mots, la fratrie des sables s'éloigna du village en direction de Suna alors que Sakura rejoignait son équipe pour aller s'entraîner. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'Obito et Rin se joignaient à eux.

 **_ Alors la moche, c'est quoi ce sourire niais sur ton visage ?** interrogea Sai avec son éternel faux sourire.

 **_ Ferme-là, Sai,** gronda la rose tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept. **Concentre-toi sur le combat au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie** , fit-elle en chargeant son poing en chakra.

En voyant la jeune fille s'approcher dangereusement de lui, l'ancien membre de la Racine sortit son pinceau et ses rouleaux puis se lança dans le combat.

 **_ Ninpô : toile aux monstres fantomatiques.**

Le brun s'éleva dans le ciel sur son oiseau d'encre. Rin était curieuse de voir ce qu'allait faire Sakura. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de la voir combattre. Et vu l'état de ses nerfs, nul doute qu'elle n'allait pas épargner ce pauvre Sai.

Sakura lança quelques shurikens en direction de son équipier mais celui-ci les esquiva sans peine. Prévisible, se fustigea la rose. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose pour le faire descendre de son perchoir.

Le visage de Sai affichait un sourire narquois, l'air de dire qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à l'atteindre, quoi qu'elle fasse. « _Attends un peu mon grand, tu vas être surpris_ », jubila-t-elle intérieurement. Avec l'aide d'Obito, elle avait réussi à développer secrètement l'affinité Katon et elle en était très fière. Personne dans son équipe n'était au courant, Sakura voulait leur faire la surprise.

Sai se moquait d'elle, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. C'était le moment opportun d'utiliser la technique que l'Uchiwa lui avait enseigné. La jeune kunoichi avait hâte de voir les réactions de ses coéquipiers. Elle exécuta rapidement quelques mudras puis cria pour qu'on l'entende :

 **_ Katon : technique suprême de la boule de feu !**

Une boule de feu énorme se dirigea vers le jeune homme, surpris. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait acquis une deuxième affinité. Il l'esquiva une seconde trop tard et retomba souplement sur le sol.

Obito affichait un sourire satisfait. Cette technique nécessitait beaucoup de chakra et Sakura la maîtrisait à la perfection. Il était fier d'elle, ce n'était pas un jutsu facile à maîtriser, loin de là.

Kakashi était stupéfait. Depuis quand Sakura maîtrisait-elle l'affinité Katon ? Un regard vers l'Uchiwa lui apporta la réponse : Obito l'avait entraînée. Et avec quel résultat ! Sakura le surprendrait toujours.

Toujours concentrée sur son combat contre Sai, Sakura sentit la surprise de tout le monde. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres.. « _Kakashi-sensei, j'ai réussi !_ » Sans laisser le temps à son équipier de reprendre ses esprits, elle disparut de sa vision pendant quelques secondes. Mais quelques secondes de trop car une main agrippa la cheville du jeune homme et on put entendre avec un soupçon de moquerie :

 _ **_**_ **Doton : technique de la décapitation fatale !**

Une des techniques favorites de son ancien sensei, songea la fleur en souriant intérieurement. Elle regarda quelques instants en direction de tous les autres et elle aperçut le sourire de victoire qu'affichait Obito. La surprise était totale. La lueur de fierté mêlée de surprise dans la prunelle sombre du Ninja Copieur était sa récompense. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait le surprendre, elle avait enfin réussi.

Kakashi avait réprimé un sourire amusé en entendant Sakura utiliser sa technique. Mais il était très fier de voir à quel point elle avait progressé. D'ailleurs, il était fier de toute son équipe.

Abasourdi par les progrès de la fleur de cerisier, Naruto affichait un air hébété. Il ne comprenait pas : depuis quand Sakura pouvait battre Sai aussi facilement ?

 **_ Bravo Sakura, tu m'as eu,** abandonna Sai tandis que la jeune fille l'aidait à se dégager.

 **_ J'ai bénéficié de l'effet de surprise, Sai. Tu es très fort,** lui dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant en lui prenant la main.

La lumière qui habitait le regard du shinobi aux cheveux argentés s'évapora instantanément à la vue de ce sourire. Il serra ses poings inconsciemment et se dirigea d'un pas faussement nonchalant vers ses deux élèves.

 **_ Sakura, tu as fait d'immenses progrès,** commenta-t-il avec un sourire dissimulé par son masque. **Je suis vraiment fier de toi.**

 **_ Merci, Kakashi-sensei,** murmura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Heureusement, il ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, songea la rose avec soulagement tandis qu'il parlait à Sai. Mais c'était sans compter Obito et son sens de l'observation. Il avait parfaitement remarqué sa gène, la lueur moqueuse dans son œil le prouvait. Quelle idiote ! Maintenant, il était au courant ! L'Uchiwa lui fit signe de le rejoindre et elle obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

Une fois à sa hauteur, sous le regard intéressé de Rin et Naruto, le ténébreux prit la parole :

 **_ Magnifique combat, Sakura,** la complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

 **_ Merci, Obito-san mais sans ton aide, je n'y serai pas parvenue,** fit-elle avec reconnaissance.

 **_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es douée.**

De savoir qu'un ninja aussi puissant et doué que lui reconnaissait sa valeur était gratifiant pour la jeune fille. Elle qu'on avait qualifié de boulet durant la majeure partie de son enfance... Elle était devenue une des kunoichis les plus puissantes de Konoha, sans compter son talent pour le ninjutsu médical.

 **_ Dis-moi, tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?** s'enquit soudain le brun avec un sourire entendu.

 **_ Quoi ?**

La surprise de Sakura ne convainquit pas Obito. Il était persuadé d'avoir mis la main sur une chose importante. Serait-elle amoureuse de Kakashi en secret ? Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres du brun qui fixait la rose.

 **_ Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, j'ai été jeune moi aussi...**

 **_ Tu es donc plus âgé que ce je croyais, vieux croulant,** le taquina la jeune fille.

Rin éclata de rire devant le visage d'Obito. Il exprimait la stupéfaction la plus totale.

 **_ Bien joué Sakura** , l'encouragea-t-elle en tapant dans la main de la rose.

 **_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il me tend le bâton pour se faire battre,** répliqua modestement la rose avec un clin d'oeil.

 **_ Sakura, Rin, laissez ce pauvre Obito tranquille,** le défendit Naruto qui, jusqu'ici, était resté silencieux.

Un peu plus loin, le Ninja Copieur assistait à la scène sans dire un mot, le regard froid. La complicité naissante entre son ancienne élève et son ami le dérangeait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'elle, et cela le torturait un peu plus chaque jour. Il sentait son corps se tendre à chaque seconde et il se retenait d'aller mettre son poing dans le visage d'Obito. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait une jalousie aussi dévastatrice et il en avait peur. Son myocarde battait furieusement contre sa cage thoracique et son Sharingan le démangeait.

Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Jamais elle ne lui appartiendrait et il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Cependant, il n'y parvenait pas malgré tous ses efforts. Ses sentiments ne voulaient pas lâcher prise et il en souffrait atrocement. Il était désespérément amoureux d'une femme qui ne le regardait même pas, quelle ironie. Lui, le séducteur de ces dames, ne parvenait pas à oublier une seule femme... L'arroseur arrosé... Le shinobi avait fait souffrir beaucoup de femmes et il le payait maintenant.

Son calvaire prendrait-il fin, un jour ? Ou était-il condamné à aimer sans retour ?

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà couché, Sakura se préparait un thé qu'elle allait déguster tranquillement assise sur son canapé. Une chose la dérangeait : pourquoi son sensei était-il parti si brutalement du terrain d'entraînement ? La rose avait parfaitement senti la tension qui émanait de son corps alors qu'il s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et ne savait quoi en penser. Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre frapper trois coups à sa porte. Mais qui venait lui rendre visite à cette heure tardive ? La fleur de cerisier se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, où elle regarda à travers le loquet. Kakashi-sensei ! Il venait rarement la voir et encore moins aussi tard. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ! Inquiète, elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

 **_ Un problème, Kakashi-sensei ?**

La voix inquiète de son ancienne élève le réveilla instantanément.

 **_ Non, Sakura, rien de grave,** la rassura-t-il en souriant sous son masque. **Je suis simplement venu m'excuser pour cet après-midi...**

Le shinobi s'interrompit soudainement en remarquant la tenue légère de Sakura. Un mini-short et un débardeur, voilà qui n'allait pas calmer ses pulsions, songea-t-il avec amertume. Il sentait la température de son corps augmenter de manière significative. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille tant qu'il le pouvait encore, se dit-il résolu. Mais la fleur de cerisier n'était pas de cet avis.

 **_ Je me préparais du thé, ça vous dit ?** lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

 **_ Pourquoi pas ?** s'entendit-il répondre à son grand désespoir.

Sakura l'invita à rentrer dans son appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle l'invita à prendre place sur une chaise tandis qu'elle allait chercher une deuxième tasse et la théière dans la cuisine.

Kakashi profita d'être seul pour examiner le petit appartement de la rose. Il était décoré avec goût et il s'y sentait bien. L'atmosphère dégagée était calme et apaisante. Puis il remarqua les deux photos de l'équipe sept encadrées avec soin. La vision de Sasuke avec le visage renfrogné faisait naître un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne avec lui et il s'en voulait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Sakura à ses côtés et le son de sa voix douce le fit sursauter.

 **_ J'aimerais tellement que Sasuke soit parmi nous,** soupira-t-elle avec mélancolie. **J'aimerais que notre équipe soit reconstituée et que Naruto n'ait plus à se battre comme il le fait pour le ramener.**

 **_ C'est de ma faute,** se fustigea durement le Ninja Copieur. **Si j'avais été un meilleur sensei, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !**

La souffrance qui transparaissait dans la voix de Kakashi brisait le cœur de Sakura. Il n'était pas responsable de la rupture de leur équipe ! Et elle ne se fit pas prier pour le lui dire avec véhémence.

 **_ C'est Sasuke et sa soif de vengeance qui a causé la rupture de l'équipe sept, pas vous ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qu'il est devenu ! Vous êtes un bon sensei, vous nous avez appris tellement de choses importantes ! Alors, arrêtez de vous sentir coupable d'une faute que vous n'avez pas commise !**

Si un mot devait qualifier Kakashi à ce moment précis, c'était bien la stupéfaction. Elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable du départ de Sasuke ? Il ne comprenait pas. Le shinobi sentit deux mains serrer fortement les siennes et baissa son œil visible. C'était la première fois que Sakura le touchait ainsi de son plein gré. Des gouttes tombaient sur leurs mains entrelacées. Sakura pleurait, comprit-il avec horreur.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent serra maladroitement la fleur de cerisier contre lui. Il ne supportait pas d'être la cause de ses pleurs. Décidément, il était pitoyable.

 **_ Désolé, Sakura, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer,** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. **Pardonne-moi.**

La medic-nin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les bras de son sensei l'entouraient et cela suffisait à la calmer peu à peu. Elle retrouvait les sensations qui l'avaient assaillies lors de la soirée au quartier Uchiwa, en plus intense. Ses larmes se tarirent petit à petit tandis qu'elle empoignait doucement la veste de Jounin de Kakashi. Là était sa place, se dit-elle résolue.

 **_ Nous avons un thé à boire, je crois,** lâcha la jeune fille contre lui.

 **_ En effet.**

Sakura prit la main de son ancien sensei et le conduisit sur le canapé. Tandis qu'il patientait le temps que la jeune fille prépare le thé, le Jounin songea avec soulagement que Sakura ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était incroyable.

Bizarrement, le fait de l'avoir serrée contre lui lui avait fait du bien. Il ne ressentait pas ce désir insatiable qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle était un peu trop proche de lui, ou plutôt, il était parvenu à le maîtriser.

 **_ Et voilà !** énonça la rose en posant la théière sur la tasse basse.

Alors qu'elle versait le liquide dans les tasses, Kakashi examina le moindre geste de la jeune fille. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient empreints d'une grâce et d'une sensualité telle qu'il en était tout retourné. Il vit Sakura lui tendre une tasse pleine et la lui prit des mains en la remerciant.

Mais en la saisissant, leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés et le shinobi avait ressenti un violent courant électrique lui parcourir le corps. Pour se calmer, le ninja se retourna pour baisser son masque afin de goûter le breuvage préparé par Sakura. Même sans la voir, il ressentait sa présence et son trouble grandissait. Il fallait qu'il résiste, il n'avait pas le choix.

Sakura, de son côté, était tétanisée. Le frôlement de leur peau avait fait naître en elle des sensations explosives qu'elle contrôlait avec difficulté. Elle avait l'impression de sentir des papillons dans son ventre et son cœur menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. La jeune fille leva la tête et ses émeraudes rencontrèrent le dos de son sensei. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir se coller à lui et découvrir ce visage qui la faisait tant rêver ! Mais elle ne devait pas céder à la tentation, elle devait être forte.

Le bruissement du tissu indiquait que le masque avait repris sa place. Réprimant un soupir de frustration, Sakura but une gorgée de son thé et tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

 **_ Ton thé est délicieux,** fit Kakashi d'une voix sourde. **Je vais te laisser dormir, à bientôt Sakura.**

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle détestait cette manière qu'il avait de fuir les situations embarrassantes mais en même temps, elle aimait ça. Ça faisait partie de son identité et lui donnait encore plus de mystère.

La tension sensuelle entre eux était telle que Sakura en était toute bouleversée. Elle se leva du canapé d'un pas chancelant et mit les deux tasses dans l'évier. « _Bon sang, calme-toi !_ » se morigéna la jeune fille.

Elle posa ses mains sur le bord de l'évier et inspira un grand coup, puis se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se coucher et tenter d'oublier l'épisode troublant de ce soir. Sakura ferma les yeux mais le visage masqué de Kakashi apparut devant elle. Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit et secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision inopportune de son esprit. En vain. La jeune fille ne dormirait pas beaucoup, cette nuit.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Acceptation

**Chapitre 4 :** **Acceptation**

Arrivé dans son appartement, Kakashi se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de succomber. Il soupira, espérant faire ainsi évacuer sa frustration mais il n'en était rien. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et une bouffée d'air frais vint chatouiller son visage masqué. Le shinobi retira sa veste de Jounin et la posa sur une chaise.

Les sensations qui avaient pris possession de lui alors qu'il était chez Sakura ne voulaient pas le quitter. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, le feu qui le consumait aussi sûrement qu'un Katon de Sasuke... Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, malgré tous ses efforts.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Kakashi n'avait jamais autant été sensible au charme féminin et son ancienne élève parvenait à mettre sa vie sens dessus dessous. Un simple regard de sa part et il se sentait léger, un simple sourire et le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il était devenu dépendant de la jeune fille et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais comment faire pour ne pas y penser ? Faire comme si ses sentiments n'existaient pas ? Kakashi ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il s'en savait incapable.

 **_ Quel idiot,** souffla-t-il dans un murmure en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

Le shinobi se positionna devant le miroir et retira son masque en le jetant par terre d'un geste rageur. Son bandeau frontal subit également le même sort. En soupirant de résignation, il examina son reflet et ce qu'il vit ne lui plaisait pas. Les traits tirés, la peau terne, les poches sous les yeux... Dans son état actuel, il était vraiment pitoyable. Il ne se reconnaissait plus depuis quelques temps.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se laisser abattre comme ça ! Secouant la tête afin de chasser ses idées noires, Kakashi fit couler de l'eau dans sa baignoire et laissa ses pensées vagabonder au fil de l'eau.

Il revenait sans cesse à elle, Sakura. Toutes ses pensées étaient portées vers une seule et unique personne. L'attrait qu'elle exerçait sur lui était si grand qu'il ne pouvait que le subir. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas l'oublier, il le reconnaissait enfin. Le Ninja Copieur savait qu'il ne pourrait être véritablement heureux qu'avec la fleur de cerisier, qu'importe les mauvaises langues. Mais deux choses – toujours – l'empêchaient de se déclarer : leur différence d'âge, ainsi que la peur d'être rejeté.

La baignoire pleine, il se dévêtit rapidement et plongea entièrement son corps dans l'eau brûlante. Seul son visage dépassait de la surface de l'eau. Les yeux fermés, il se détendait imperceptiblement, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Un sourire triste et en même temps rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres.

 **_ Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ?**

Vue l'heure tardive, la jeune kunoichi devait être en train de dormir. Kakashi mourrait d'envie d'être à ses côtés, de la prendre dans ses bras et de se laisser porter par ses émotions. Mais qui lui disait que c'était réciproque ? C'est vrai, il n'en savait rien. Puis il se souvint que Rin avait l'intention de parler à la fleur de cerisier mais il craignait d'apprendre la vérité.

Le Ninja Copieur poussa un profond soupir et plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Le silence autour de lui lui permettait de réfléchir mais il ne pourrait pas prendre de décision sans aide. Il était perdu et ne savait que faire. En plus, il était du genre à se débrouiller tout seul plutôt que de demander de l'aide. Le shinobi avait sa fierté. _« Mais ce n'est pas ta fierté qui t'aidera à trouver le bonheur »_ lui souffla narquoisement la voix de sa conscience.

Commençant à manquer d'oxygène, Kakashi remonta à la surface en toussant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il meurt noyé dans sa baignoire, quelle fin pitoyable pour le Ninja Copieur. Sans compter qu'Obito se moquerait de lui sur sa tombe, sans se faire prier. Il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à l'Uchiwa.

 **_ Il faut vraiment que je dorme, je commence à divaguer,** murmura-t-il en sortant de l'eau.

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent entoura sa taille d'une serviette et se rendit dans sa chambre, non sans oublier de remettre son masque. En effet, il avait la sensation qu'il allait avoir de la visite, ce soir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Trois coups venaient d'être frappés à la porte d'entrée. Il enfila un peignoir à toute vitesse et partit ouvrir à son visiteur.

 **_ Je savais que tu ne dormais pas encore,** fit la voix moqueuse d'Obito, en entrant dans l'appartement. **Perdu dans tes pensées... n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Obito, laisse-le tranquille,** le rabroua gentiment Rin, sur le seuil.

Kakashi remercia la jeune femme du regard et l'invita à entrer en fermant la porte derrière elle. Lui qui avait prévu d'aller dormir sans dîner, c'était manqué. La brune avait ramené de quoi grignoter et le ténébreux s'était occupé de la boisson.

 **_ Installez-vous sur le canapé, je vais enfiler quelque chose.**

Sur ces mots, le ninja s'éclipsa en laissant ses anciens coéquipiers seuls au salon. Que venaient-ils faire chez lui à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? Il le saurait bien assez tôt, se dit-il en enfilant son pull non sans soupirer.

Pendant ce temps, Rin et Obito étaient là où Kakashi les avait laissés et parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre.

 **_ Tu as vu ? Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de nous voir,** murmura la kunoichi à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa.

 **_ Ça lui fait du bien ne pas être seul, comme ça il ne broie pas du noir,** la rassura le jinchuriki de Jûbi en retirant son bandeau frontal.

Sentant la femme qu'il aimait frôler son bras en se penchant vers lui, Obito retint son souffle discrètement. Malgré les années qui venaient de passer, l'attraction que Rin exerçait sur lui était toujours aussi forte – sinon plus. Un petit rougissement apparut sur ses pommettes mais heureusement, Rin ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué.

C'était sans compter Kakashi et son regard narquois. En effet, celui-ci était revenu dans la pièce au moment même où Obito détournait la tête et il avait vu la gêne sur les joues de son ami.

 **_ Obito, tu as de la fièvre ?** s'enquit-il innocemment en prenant place en face d'eux.

Le brun le foudroya du regard sans répondre et se renfrogna. Rin avait entendu la question de l'argenté et se mit devant Obito pour lui dire d'une voix inquiète :

 **_ Laisse-moi voir ça, Obito.**

Malgré ses protestations, Obito ne put faire autrement que laisser la jeune femme l'examiner. Kakashi retint un sourire de vengeance en voyant son coéquipier aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. L'Uchiwa était devenu un ninja très puissant mais la seule présence de Rin suffisait à le déstabiliser.

« _Comme toi avec Sakura..._ » se moqua sa voix intérieure. Les femmes avaient le don de rendre les hommes aussi démunis que des nouveaux-nés, songea le Ninja Copieur en levant les yeux au plafond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur du jinchuriki battait toujours la chamade mais il n'en laissait rien paraître devant ses deux amis. Kakashi ne le manquerait pas et il le savait.

 **_ Bon, Kakashi, si on est venu te voir, c'est parce qu'on est inquiet pour toi,** déclara Rin avec une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

 **_ Pourquoi ? Tout va bien, pourtant,** assura-t-il d'une voix peu convaincante.

Obito posa sur lui un regard entendu, il ne le croyait pas du tout.

 **_ Oui, et moi je suis le Hokage,** ironisa le brun en croisant les bras.

 **_ Pas mal ton idée, comme ça tu feras autre chose que de me chercher la petite bête à chaque fois qu'on se voit,** répondit sur le même ton Kakashi.

 **_ Stop, les garçons !**

L'éclat de voix de la seule femme présente provoqua un silence total.

 **_ Kakashi,** reprit Rin en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. **Tu sais très bien de quoi ou plutôt de qui on veut parler...**

Le shinobi toisa ses amis sans répondre. Bien sûr qu'il savait, quelle question ! Ils allaient encore lui parler de Sakura. Comme si il n'y pensait pas assez comme ça...

 **_ Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça,** soupira l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. **J'ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.**

Les deux autres se regardèrent, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas gagné.

 **_ Tu sais, il va bien falloir que tu lui dises un jour, Kakashi,** fit Obito en souriant tristement.

 **_ Et toi, tu attends quoi ?** répliqua Kakashi en le fixant froidement. **Le déluge ?**

 **_ J'ai loupé un épisode,** dit Rin un peu perdue.

Normal, Obito n'allait pas s'en vanter, se dit-il en réprimant son impatience. Kakashi croisa ses bras sur son torse en toisant le brun d'un air moqueur. _« Ça t'apprendra à te mêler des affaires des autres »_ lui balança-t-il en pensée. À voir l'expression du visage de l'Uchiwa, il savait qu'il avait fait mouche.

De son côté, l'Uchiwa était figé par la surprise. C'est vrai qu'il était mal placé pour lui donner des conseils mais Kakashi restait son ami. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse la même erreur que lui. Le jinchuriki baissa les yeux, ne sachant que dire.

Il avait réussi à contraindre l'Uchiwa de son équipe au silence, Kakashi en était soulagé. Mais il restait encore la jeune femme qui ne cessait de faire passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, elle ne devait pas savoir, évidemment. Obito n'avait pas encore eu le courage de se déclarer. Bon, il était mal placé pour lui jeter la pierre mais il fallait qu'il arrive à se décider, lui aussi.

 **_ Obito se fera un plaisir de t'en parler,** répondit le Ninja Copieur avec un sourire narquois sous son masque.

Le jeune homme déglutit en entendant la remarque de son ami. Ami ? Traître, oui ! Franchement, Kakashi l'avait mis dans une situation impossible. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

 **_ De toute façon, ce n'est pas d'Obito qu'on parlait mais de toi,** fit remarquer la kunoichi avec un éclat étrange dans ses prunelles. **Quand vas-tu te décider à lui avouer ce que tu éprouves ?**

 **_ Je te l'ai dit, il en est hors de question,** martela l'argenté.

Quel entêté ! Mais Rin l'était tout autant que lui. Elle n'allait pas abandonner alors qu'il lui avait avoué les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la fleur de cerisier.

 **_ Tu comptes souffrir toute ta vie en silence, c'est ça ?**

 **_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Rin,** soupira Kakashi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la réplique pas très surprenante de sa part.

 **_ Ça me regarde car tu es mon ami et que je n'aime pas te voir souffrir,** chuchota-t-elle comme à bout de force. **Tu mérites d'être heureux, toi aussi.**

Comme à chaque fois, cette phrase fit remuer quelque chose au plus profond de lui. En était-il seulement digne ? Sakura méritait quelqu'un de mieux qu'un handicapé des sentiments. Même si le shinobi reconnaissait que sa coéquipière avait raison. Comment savoir ce qu'il en était du côté de son ancienne élève ? Rin allait s'en occuper tôt ou tard, mais voudrait-il savoir ? Ou préférerait-il l'ignorer ?

 **_ Elle mérite mieux que moi,** soupira l'argenté en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

Ses deux amis virent le rejoindre et tous les trois posèrent leurs prunelles sur le ciel étoilé.

 **_ Il me semble que c'est à elle d'en décider,** objecta Rin en se tournant vers lui, quelques instants plus tard. **Tu n'as pas à prendre la décision à sa place.**

 **_ De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas,** trancha Kakashi sans tourner la tête. **Je n'ai aucune chance avec elle...**

En entendant cette phrase, Obito ne put empêcher un rictus amusé de naître sur ses lèvres. Décidément, l'amour lui faisait perdre la tête. Il ne voyait même plus ce qui était évident.

 **_ Que tu crois,** lâcha le brun sérieusement. **Ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser tomber sans te battre, baka !**

Le Ninja Copieur serra les poings en entendant la réflexion justifiée de son ami. Depuis quelques temps, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Une lueur d'espoir prit naissance au fond de lui sans qu'il ne puisse la réprimer. Non ! Il devait se faire une raison, Sakura Haruno n'était pas une femme pour lui. Autant lui planter un kunai dans le cœur plutôt que d'endurer une telle souffrance !

 **_ Elle n'est pas aussi insensible que tu le crois,** avoua Rin avec un petit sourire entendu. **C'est juste que tu ne le vois pas.**

Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent se figea instantanément. Aurait-il manqué quelque chose d'important dans le comportement de la jeune medic-nin aux cheveux roses ? Était-il devenu à ce point aveugle aux choses qui l'entouraient ? Il n'avait jamais remarqué quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire croire que c'était vrai dans le comportement de Sakura. Mais après tout, il pouvait bien faire confiance à ses deux coéquipiers et en plus, ils le disaient tous les deux.

Cela lui redonna espoir. Dans sa prunelle noire, un éclat nouveau brillait et Obito et Rin ne manquaient pas de s'en réjouir. C'était l'éclat du combattant, celui qui n'abandonnait jamais avant d'avoir atteint son objectif.

 **_ C'est décidé,** fit Kakashi déterminé. **Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.**

Ses deux anciens coéquipiers réprimèrent un sourire satisfait. Kakashi Hatake avait une nouvelle mission : faire fondre le cœur de Sakura Haruno. Et il allait commencer dès le lendemain, à l'entraînement.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura ouvrit les yeux péniblement à l'entente de son réveil. La sonnerie stridente lui brisait les tympans alors elle le balança contre le mur.

 **_ Satané réveil,** gronda la jeune fille en se levant.

Comme par automatisme, la rose prit en passant sa tenue de kunoichi ainsi que tout son attirail ninja avant d'aller dans la salle de bain se préparer. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et ce qu'elle vit ne lui convenait pas du tout. On aurait dit qu'elle avait passé la nuit à faire la fête. Ses yeux étaient ressortis de la tête et elle avait le teint blême. Pas de doute, la rose manquait de sommeil.

Secouant la tête, elle se mit en devoir de prendre sa douche pour se réveiller. L'eau coulait abondamment sur son corps élancé et Sakura poussa un soupir d'aise. Rien de telle qu'une bonne douche froide pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais si elle continuait à traîner de la sorte, elle serait en retard pour le rendez-vous avec son équipe au restaurant Ichiraku.

En effet, avant de se séparer à la fin de l'entraînement, il avait été convenu avec tout le monde qu'ils se retrouveraient devant le restaurant vers midi. Et elle n'était pas vraiment en avance, se dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge au dessus du lavabo. Oui, la rose avait une horloge dans sa salle de bain et alors ? C'était pour éviter de perdre du temps lorsqu'elle se préparait le matin.

Sakura se rua dans sa chambre et enfila sa tenue de kunoichi, attacha sa pochette de kunais sur sa cuisse droite, prit ses clés et sortit en trombe de chez elle. Seigneur, elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard, s'affola-t-elle en courant plus vite.

En chemin, elle croisa Tenten et Neji qui se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital, sans doute pour la consultation mensuelle. La kunoichi leur adressa un rapide signe de main et continua sa route. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle atteignit enfin le restaurant où tous ses coéquipiers sans exception l'attendaient.

 **_ Alors, ton réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin ?** se moqua Sai avant d'éviter le poing de la fleur.

 **_ Je ne t'ai pas sonné, baka,** trancha la jeune fille en lui tournant le dos.

Devant elle, Sakura aperçut Kakashi qui la fixait avec un soupçon d'amusement dans ses yeux. Mais, depuis quand il était à l'heure, déjà ? Quelle humiliation ! Arriver quelque part après son ancien sensei, pas de doute, elle était maudite. Il n'allait pas la louper, surtout avec le discours qu'elle lui avait sorti une fois.

 **_ Tiens donc, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi le dernier arrivé...**

 **_ Kakashi-sensei,** lui souffla Naruto à l'oreille. **Vous devriez arrêter...**

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son amie était déjà devant eux en foudroyant le Jounin du regard.

 **_ C'est un retardataire né qui me fait la morale, c'est la meilleure !**

La colère contenue dans les yeux émeraudes de son ancienne élève ne la rendait que plus belle. La rose semblait sur le point d'exploser littéralement.

 **_ Mauvaise nuit ?** s'enquit le ninja aux cheveux d'argent en souriant sous son masque.

Sakura décida d'ignorer la remarque de son sensei. Il paraissait déterminé à la taquiner, aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait mais ça la déstabilisait toujours autant. Quand Kakashi agissait ainsi, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

La voix de Naruto la sortit de ses pensées :

 **_ Bon, on va manger ?**

La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération. Ce qu'il pouvait être prévisible, se dit-elle en armant son poing. Sans prévenir, elle envoya le jinchuriki de Kyubi faire un vol plané de quelques mètres, le frappant de toutes ses forces.

 **_ Tu ne penses donc qu'à ton estomac, pauvre imbécile ?**

Non, elle n'était pas en colère, elle était furieuse, rectifia le Ninja Copieur en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Peut-être le fait d'être arrivée la dernière, qui sait ?

La kunoichi ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de son emportement si soudain. Certes, elle n'était pas arrivée à l'heure mais ça n'arrivait que très rarement. Tandis que Kakashi était le roi des retardataires et des excuses bidons. Inspirant profondément, elle rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur et constata qu'il ne restait qu'une seule place de libre : entre Naruto et son ancien sensei. Voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider à y voir clair.

Le Jounin faisait mine de parler avec Sai alors que Sakura prenait place à côté de lui. L'odeur de cerise qui émanait d'elle emplit aussitôt ses narines et le shinobi au cheveux d'argent s'arrêta soudain de parler. Il profita de l'aide inespérée de Naruto pour frôler le bras nu de Sakura avec sa main en voulant prendre ce que son élève lui tendait. La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre : des frissons le long de son bras qui incitaient le ninja à continuer sur sa lancée.

Kakashi jubila intérieurement. Ainsi donc, il ne lui était pas insensible, Obito avait raison. Il se demandait pour quelle raison la rose gardait sa tête baissée. Rougissait-elle ? Cette idée lui plut mais ce n'était pas assez, il fallait maintenant passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Voyant que tout le monde avait fini de manger – pas moins de huit bols pour le blond – Kakashi se leva :

 **_ Entraînement au terrain n°4,** annonça-t-il les mains dans les poches.

Du coin de l'oeil, il ne lâchait pas la fleur de cerisier et elle paraissait ailleurs. Il ne put résister à l'envie de l'énerver un peu :

 **_ Sakura, réveille-toi ou on part sans toi,** fit-il narquois.

En entendait la remarque de son sensei, Sakura leva des prunelles vertes pleines de colère vers lui. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, se dit-elle décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Faisant mine de rien, elle passa devant lui sans répondre et rejoignit Sai et Naruto qui étaient déjà loin.

 **_ Kakashi-sensei, je pourrais vous dire la même chose,** répliqua-t-elle avec impatience et moquerie.

Le Jounin réagit très vite et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva juste derrière la jeune kunoichi qui avait retenu son souffle.

 **_ Je suis là, Sakura...**

L'intonation mesquine contenue dans la voix de Kakashi ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille. Et sa réaction à elle encore moins. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à contenir son trouble quand il était proche d'elle ?

La voix de Sai la ramena à la réalité :

 **_ Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes sûr ?**

Sûr de quoi ? Sakura ne comprenait pas la conversation. Enfin, il fallait plutôt dire qu'elle n'en avait rien suivi, vu comment elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

 **_ Oui,** fut la réponse de celui-ci.

Le Jounin ferma un instant son œil et réprima un soupir d'impatience. Il avait hâte de découvrir la réaction de Sakura quand elle saurait qu'elle s'entraînait avec lui. Il reporta son attention sur ses élèves devant lui et annonça enfin le programme de l'entraînement du jour, avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix :

 **_ Aujourd'hui, c'est entraînement au taijutsu en deux groupes...**

En entendant le son de la voix du Ninja Copieur, Sakura réprima un frisson d'appréhension. Quelle idée il avait encore trouvé ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

 **_ Quels groupes ?** demanda Naruto avec un sourire innocent – trop pour être honnête.

Le regard narquois de Sai qui se posait sur elle alerta la fleur de cerisier. Alors, il était au courant ? Et Naruto aussi, bien sûr ? Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille cette histoire...

 **_ Toi et Sai, ainsi que Sakura et moi.**

La bombe était tombée : elle allait s'entraîner avec Kakashi. Les Dieux étaient contre elle, aujourd'hui. Elle était encore toute retournée par ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir chez elle, et voilà qu'elle allait devoir le toucher. _« Pitié, Seigneur, tuez-moi ! »_ pria-t-elle vainement.

Alors que le brun et le futur Hokage s'éloignaient pour ne pas les gêner, Kakashi se délectait de l'expression sur le visage de la rose. Elle était stupéfaite. Malheureusement, elle reprit ses esprits bien trop rapidement et se mit en position de combat. Ses émeraudes lançaient des éclairs, ainsi donc sa colère n'était pas encore retombée. Tant mieux, il allait bien s'amuser, songea-t-il en découvrant sa pupille rouge.

Kakashi-sensei avait un drôle de comportement, quand même, se dit Sakura en esquivant un coup de pied. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Jamais il ne s'était moqué d'elle aussi ouvertement. Enfin, rira bien qui rira le dernier. On ne se moquait pas d'elle aussi impunément sans en payer les conséquences. Sur cette pensée réjouissante, elle repartit à l'attaque de plus belle en ignorant la chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle avait un contact avec lui.

L'homme au Sharingan ne pouvait quitter son ancienne élève des yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle dansait au tour de lui. Mais il ne se déconcentrait pas pour autant, après tout. Il avait un plan.

Sakura commençait à s'essouffler, c'était le moment. Ni une ni deux, il se mit rapidement dans son dos et la mit à terre avec un coup de pied dans ses jambes.

 **_ Eh bien alors, on perd l'équilibre ?** la nargua-t-il avec une étincelle narquoise dans sa prunelle noire.

 **_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !** s'écria la rose avant d'essayer de se remettre debout.

Mais Kakashi fut plus rapide qu'elle : il se positionna au dessus d'elle, en coinçant les jambes de la kunoichi sous les siennes et en bloquant ses bras avec sa main gauche. Il tenta d'ignorer son sang qui chauffait dans ses veines mais c'était peine perdue. Au moindre contact, son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

La fleur de cerisier tenta de se dégager de la poigne ferme de son sensei mais elle était épuisée. Il fallait dire que le combat avait été bref mais très intense. Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent ne lui avait laissée aucun répit et voilà le résultat. D'autant plus qu'il était vraiment très proche d'elle, la jeune femme pouvait sentir à travers ses habits la chaleur de son corps qui faisait écho à la sienne. Le rouge monta à ses joues, à sa plus grande honte.

 **_ Tu t'es laissée distraire,** lui fit-il remarquer sans bouger. **Tu me sembles bien troublée, que t'arrive-t-il ?**

Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer, à ses risques et périls. La voir à sa merci lui faisait perdre la tête mais il se contrôlait tant bien que mal. Il voulait qu'elle craque avant lui.

 **_ Rien du tout,** nia Sakura en tournant la tête. **Lâchez-moi !**

Le ton de sa voix laissait transparaître sa panique mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, pour sa santé mentale.

 **_ Pourquoi tu as peur ?**

Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille d'une voix moqueuse :

 **_ Tu n'as pas oublié la règle numéro vingt-cinq du Code des Ninjas, par hasard ?**

Le fait d'être aussi proche d'elle lui permettait de confirmer ce que Rin et Obito lui disaient. Sakura avait bien caché son jeu jusqu'à présent. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir.

À la remarque de son sensei, la kunoichi écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr que non, mais quel rapport avec leur situation actuelle ? À moins que... Non ! C'était impossible ! Il n'avait tout de même pas... !

 **_ Puis-je vous rappeler que je les connais par cœur, sensei ?** soupira Sakura en le regardant dans les yeux. **Je vous retourne la question.**

Décidément, elle se battait comme une lionne, il la reconnaissait bien là. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il sentait très bien son cœur battre la chamade. Il était dans le même état.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était simplement se sortir de ce guêpier et rentrer enfin chez elle pour tout oublier. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas ce que le Ninja Copieur avait en tête car elle sentit sa main lui caresser sa joue. Le frémissement qui la parcourut à cet instant était tel qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire ?**

 **_ A toi de le comprendre,** répondit le Jounin en la relâchant.

Oui il valait mieux, en effet. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler bien longtemps. Son cœur dansait la samba dans sa poitrine, son corps était bouillant et il tremblait de désir. Un cocktail bien dangereux quand la fleur de cerisier se trouvait non loin de lui.

Kakashi secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits mais quand il vit Sakura s'éloigner en direction du village, il n'y tient plus. Il la colla à un arbre et se colla à elle avant de mettre son visage dans le cou de la jeune kunoichi. Le parfum qui émanait d'elle avait eu raison de lui, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

 **_ Kakashi-sensei, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?**

Sakura ne pouvait pas le repousser – ou ne voulait pas – mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Kakashi la maintenait serrée contre lui et quand elle rencontra son regard noir rempli d'une émotion qu'elle ne saurait définir, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. La fleur de cerisier n'avait jamais vu son ancien sensei perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui-même et ce, quelle que soit la situation.

Le Jounin la retint quand il sentit que ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Pourquoi elle ne le repoussait pas ? Il déposa un baiser appuyé sur la peau de son cou sans retirer son masque. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Il s'éloigna d'elle aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et s'enfuit très loin d'elle. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

 **_ Kakashi-sensei...** chuchota la fleur encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les sentiments qui l'animaient pourraient peut-être être réciproques. Elle sentait encore son corps contre le sien, le cœur du Jounin et le sien battant à l'unisson. Si il ne s'était pas éloigné, la rose aurait succombé au désir et à l'amour qui la taraudait depuis si longtemps.

D'un pas tremblant, elle rentra chez elle, non sans penser au regard si intense du Ninja Copieur.

Mais quel idiot ! Il se comportait comme un adolescent qui découvrait pour la première fois les affres du désir. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant de s'y enfermer à double tour. Kakashi ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

Aussitôt cette pensée émise, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Il se dévêtit rapidement, ses vêtements ayant l'odeur de la jeune femme, et se faufila sous le jet d'eau glacée. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de douche froide qu'il prenait, ces derniers temps. Il y avait de quoi se moquer, non ?

 **_ Bon sang !** jura-t-il en envoyant son poing contre le mur. **Je suis ridicule !**

S'il savait, Obito se serait moqué de lui, il n'en doutait pas. Mais il aurait raison, le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent le méritait bel et bien. L'eau coulait sur son corps sculpté à cause des nombreux entraînements et combats. Sur sa hanche gauche, il y voyait encore la cicatrice qu'il avait reçu lors d'un combat durant la dernière mission effectuée avec son équipe.

Se sentant calmé – provisoirement – le Jounin sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette blanche autour de sa taille. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé lors de son entraînement avec Sakura. Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle de son corps à ce point ? Certes, il était amoureux d'elle mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour lui sauter dessus comme ça.

 **_ Kakashi, tu es là ?** entendit-il Obito lui demander à travers la porte d'entrée.

Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille cinq minutes. Bon gré, mal gré, il enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir à son visiteur.

 **_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as une drôle de tête.**

Le shinobi ne répondit pas et laissa son ami brun pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Étonnamment, Obito était venu seul.

 **_ Où est Rin ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ?**

 **_ Elle travaille à l'hôpital, cet après-midi,** répondit l'Uchiwa en prenant place sur le canapé.

Rien de plus normal, elle était medic-nin aussi. Il soupira de frustration et s'installa à côté d'Obito. Pourquoi en revenait-il sans cesse à Elle ?

 **_ Alors avec Sakura ?**

La question de son ami le fit relever la tête brusquement. Il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant mais son ancien coéquipier n'en resterait pas là, il en était certain.

 **_ Je ne sais pas,** soupira Kakashi.

Obito s'attendait à cette réponse. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre la fleur de cerisier et son ami mais il devait le faire parler, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Kakashi soupira de nouveau en entendant sa question. Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? _« Parce que c'est ton ami et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi »,_ lui dit sa conscience. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais il se sentait tellement minable qu'il en avait honte.

 **_ J'ai agi comme un adolescent.**

Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule du Jounin. Une chose était sûre : Kakashi se sentait coupable de son comportement.

 **_ Est-ce que Sakura a dit ou fait quelque chose pour te repousser ?**

N'ayant pas envie de parler davantage, il fit non de la tête. Le pire c'est qu'il avait senti la jeune kunoichi s'abandonner contre lui. À ce moment-là, il s'était senti comme libéré de tout, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

 **_ Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, alors,** lui indiqua son coéquipier. **Et comme quoi, j'avais raison.**

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Voilà qu'il recommençait. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, il ne le contredirait pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de parler à la jeune fille, quitte à se faire rejeter pour de bon. Au moins, il saurait où il en était. Mais était-il prêt à prendre un tel risque ? Ça, personne ne le savait...

 **_ Je sais qu'on te l'a assez répété mais il faut vraiment que tu parles à Sakura, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?**

Kakashi ne le savait que trop, il se sentait tellement pitoyable que c'en était risible ! Comment une fille comme Sakura pourrait-elle l'aimer, lui ? Il devait cependant en avoir le cœur net, sinon il ne pourrait pas essayer de passer à autre chose.

 **_ Tu as raison,** soupira le Ninja Copieur. **Je vais aller la voir, bien que je ne sache pas encore quoi lui dire...**

 **_ Sois sincère, tout simplement,** fit l'Uchiwa en posant une main sur son épaule. **Bonne chance !** lâcha-t-il avant de se lever et de sortir de l'appartement.

Une fois seul, le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent retourna dans la salle d'eau et se mit en devoir de s'habiller car il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, et ce le plus vite possible. Après tout, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Rentrée péniblement chez elle, Sakura s'adossa à la porte d'entrée et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait si fébrile. Elle ne parvenait pas à gérer les sensations tumultueuses que son ancien sensei avait générées en elle. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Remarquant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait oublié avant de partir, elle la vida à grandes gorgées de son liquide transparent. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, donc elle se rendit dans le salon pour s'asseoir.

L'entraînement l'avait vidée de toute énergie et ce qui s'était ensuite passé avec Kakashi ne l'aidait pas à redevenir elle-même. Elle se sentait encore plus attirée par lui, à présent et la rose ne savait pas comment elle allait se comporter avec lui, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

 **_ Bon sang, calme-toi, Sakura !**

Soudain, un paquet posé sur la chaise devant elle attira son attention. C'était le paquet enrubanné qu'elle avait trouvé le jour de la soirée en l'honneur d'Obito et elle ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert. C'était le moment parfait pour le faire, songea-t-elle. Ça lui ferait penser à autre chose, au moins.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?**

La fleur de cerisier ouvrit le paquet et ce qu'elle y découvrit la stupéfia. Une tenue de nuit sexy de couleur rouge et noir s'offrait à sa vue. Un tel cadeau ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne : Temari. Elle en était bien capable. Lorsqu'elle enleva les vêtements de la boîte, elle vit un petit carton imprimé avec un message dessus. Elle le décrypta donc en soupirant :

 _« J'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaît, je l'ai choisi avec le plus grand soin. Je suis sûre que Kakashi sera très heureux de te voir vêtue de ça ! Alors profite bien et tiens-moi au courant !_

 _Temari »_

Comme quoi, elle avait raison. Mais profiter de quoi, au juste ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi. Mue par son instinct, Sakura retourna la carte et vit un message marqué sur le verso.

 _« PS : En te souhaitant une nuit bien torride, à bientôt ! »_

Seigneur, elle avait peur de comprendre. Décidément, la blonde de Suna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel partout ! Une nuit torride ? Et puis quoi encore ? Sakura savait maintenant que Kakashi la désirait mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime aussi, autant qu'elle.

Se postant devant la fenêtre donnant sur la forêt entourant Konoha, la fleur de cerisier soupira. Le coucher de soleil était magnifique, ce soir, songea-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres. Soudain, un ninja atterrit juste devant elle d'un mouvement souple.

 **_ Sakura, je dois te parler.**

L'objet de ses pensées était là juste devant elle, plus séduisant que jamais dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Son cœur manqua un battement devant le ton décidé qu'il avait employé. Sakura se poussa pour qu'il puisse pénétrer à l'intérieur en passant par la fenêtre. Une de ses mauvaises habitudes.

 **_ Que vouliez-vous me dire, Kakashi-sensei ?** demanda-t-elle enfin en se tournant vers lui.

Le Ninja Copieur n'était plus sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision mais maintenant qu'il était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Peu importe les conséquences.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Déclaration

**Chapitre 5 :** **Déclaration**

Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Kakashi garda le silence. Il posa sa prunelle sombre sur la jeune kunoichi qui se sentait rougir sous l'intensité de ce regard. Il détourna la tête quelques secondes, le temps de prendre place sur le canapé en face de lui. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer, se dit-il en soupirant.

Sakura n'était pas en reste. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Ça avait l'air d'être important sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de se déranger jusque chez elle, il aurait attendu le lendemain à l'entraînement. Timidement, elle prit place à ses côtés, attendant qu'il daigne enfin prendre la parole.

 **_ Vous avez perdu votre langue ?** le taquina-t-elle malgré elle. **Vous êtes étonnamment silencieux pour quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à me dire...**

 **_ Sakura...** dit-il sur un ton vaguement amusé. **Si tu me préparais un autre thé de ta composition ?**

Elle hocha de la tête et partit dans la cuisine préparer ce que son ancien sensei lui avait demandé. En faisant couler l'eau dans la bouilloire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander encore une fois ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt mais cette attente était vraiment insupportable.

Dans le salon, Kakashi n'en menait pas large. Il avait réussi à détourner son attention pendant quelques minutes mais elle reviendrait bientôt à la charge. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Obito, c'était une mauvaise idée. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de ce piège dans lequel il était tombé à pieds joints.

D'ailleurs, le Ninja Copieur la voyait revenir avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Sakura des yeux. Elle était devenue sa drogue, il ne pouvait se passer d'elle et peu importe les efforts qu'il faisait pour l'oublier. La fleur de cerisier lui était devenue aussi indispensable que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Chaque geste qu'elle faisait, chaque mot qu'elle disait, tout en elle le rendait fou. Fou d'elle.

 **_ Merci,** fit-il en lui prenant une tasse des mains.

Il fit exprès de frôler la peau douce de la rose et était ravi de sentir son frémissement. Mais elle fit comme si de rien était et revint s'installer à côté de lui pour siroter confortablement son thé. Cependant à peine se fut-elle installée que l'air qui les entourait devint saturé d'électricité. Kakashi le sentait dans sa chair, il était perdu. L'attrait que Sakura exerçait sur lui était bien trop puissant à présent.

La fleur de cerisier avait le souffle court, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil involontaire vers son ancien sensei et elle le vit tendu comme un arc. Comme s'il se retenait, la rose n'en était pas certaine.

La jeune fille lâcha un soupir tremblant en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. L'ambiance devenait vraiment pesante et elle avait du mal à le supporter alors elle dit, d'une voix mal assurée :

 **_ Voulez-vous une autre tasse de thé, sensei ?**

Le Jounin acquiesça sans un mot, la gorge nouée. Tandis que Sakura retournait dans la cuisine avec leurs deux tasses pour les remplir, Kakashi se demandait s'il devait partir ou rester et succomber à la tentation. Un vrai dilemme... Il n'était qu'un homme avant d'être ninja, un homme soumis à la pire des tentations qui puisse exister : son amour pour une femme.

 **_ Voilà,** fit la medic-nin en posant les tasses avec un sourire.

Jamais Sakura n'avait vu son ancien sensei si tendu. C'était une nouveauté pour elle et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait gérer cette situation. La jeune fille entendit un bruissement de tissu, signe que le masque n'était plus à sa place. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se cachait dessous mais il valait mieux attendre, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait parfaitement le regard de la jeune fille dans son dos. Le désir qui prenait possession de lui augmenta encore d'un cran – si tant est que cela fut possible. Comment aborder le sujet qui le tracassait ? Le plus simple était encore de lui montrer par ses actes, se dit-il en posant la tasse d'une main tremblante.

Inspirant profondément, Kakashi remit son masque et ordonna à la jeune fille d'une voix sourde :

 **_ Ferme les yeux, Sakura**.

La jeune fille obtempéra aussitôt, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Jamais Kakashi ne l'avait habitué à un tel comportement de sa part et la fleur de cerisier ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Tout de même, cette demande était vraiment bizarre.

Le shinobi sentit son souffle s'accélérer en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire d'ici quelques secondes. Il baissa doucement le tissu de son masque puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la rose. À ce contact, le Ninja Copieur se sentit frémir de tout son être. Il voudrait tellement plus mais il voulait aller doucement.

Sakura, elle, se sentit défaillir. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré voir ce moment arriver un jour. Mais elle n'en avait pas assez donc elle entoura le corps du Jounin de ses bras et se serra contre lui en approfondissant le baiser, les faisant ainsi s'allonger sur le canapé. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son ancien sensei manqua la faire chanceler.

 **_ Kakashi...** soupira la fleur de cerisier en ouvrant les yeux.

Combien de fois avait-il espéré qu'elle l'appelle uniquement par son prénom ? Combien de fois ? Sans son masque, le Jounin se sentait un peu démuni sous le regard intense de la jeune kunoichi.

Sakura, elle, venait de remarquer l'absence de tissu sur le visage de l'homme au Sharingan. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait découvrir ce qui se cachait sous ce masque, son vœu était enfin exaucé.

 **_ Pourquoi cacher un si beau visage ?**

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire, de toute façon ? Pas grand chose. Il sentait les doigts de la fleur de cerisier frôler la peau de son visage en une douce caresse, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Allongée sur lui, la jeune fille ne se lassait pas de le contempler. Son ancien sensei cachait bien des choses mais elle avait découvert un de ses plus grands secrets. Elle sourit involontairement à cette idée, ce qui n'échappa pas au Ninja Copieur.

 **_ Pourquoi souris-tu ?** demanda-t-il, la main caressant la peau de son dos.

 **_ Comme ça,** affirma la rose en fermant les yeux.

Dieu qu'il aimerait rester comme ça pour toujours ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, la réalité le rattraperait tôt ou tard. Il décida donc de profiter de cet instant au maximum. Aussitôt cette pensée émise dans son esprit, Kakashi prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains et l'attira à lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Des frissons prirent d'assaut le corps du Jounin qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il voulait plus, bien plus. Le shinobi passa ses mains sous le haut de la jeune fille et entreprit une lente et voluptueuse caresse, la laissant complètement alanguie.

Bon sang ! Sakura était submergée par une vague passion telle qu'elle en était toute retournée. Le baiser devint exigeant, chacun voulait dominer l'autre. Les mains de son ancien sensei se faisaient baladeuses, la rose ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les sensations exquises provoquées par Kakashi lui faisaient perdre pied.

Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait, le Jounin interrompit le baiser avant de s'éloigner d'elle au prix d'un effort surhumain, complètement essoufflé.

 **_ Non, on ne doit pas faire ça.**

Pourquoi ? Sakura ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Décidément, elle était maudite en amour. À chaque fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse, elle se faisait repousser. Elle remarqua distraitement que le masque avait repris sa place.

 **_ Qui l'a décidé ?** le provoqua-t-elle. **Vous ? J'ai mon mot à dire, il me semble.**

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent se tourna vers son ancienne élève et la vue lui coupa le souffle. Échevelée, les lèvres gonflées, elle était belle à se damner. Mais elle méritait mieux que lui, un homme au cœur meurtri.

 **_ Sakura...** soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. **Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.**

 **_ C'est vous qui me repoussez et c'est moi qui rend les choses difficiles ? C'est la meilleure...**

Sentant les larmes affluer, la fleur de cerisier se mit dos à lui en soupirant tristement, voulant les lui cacher.

 **_ C'est toujours pareil...**

Kakashi ne comprenait pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Mais la tristesse contenue dans sa voix lui déchirait les entrailles.

 **_ De quoi tu parles ?** fit-il doucement en esquissant un pas vers elle.

La douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur était insupportable. Être rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, il n'y avait rien de pire. Après tout, elle en connaissait un rayon et c'était la deuxième fois que cela se produisait.

Un douloureux espoir s'empara de Kakashi, sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer. Il avait du mal à se persuader qu'il la repoussait pour son bien. Il n'était pas de son âge, sa vie était déjà faite alors que celle de Sakura venait de commencer. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant ou alors il ne le ferait jamais.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la fenêtre restée ouverte, un sanglot étouffé attira son attention.

 **_ Décidément, je suis stupide,** entendit-il Sakura dire faiblement. **Tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, ça me ressemble bien, ça...** **Après tout, ce n'est que la deuxième fois, ça passera...**

Kakashi tressaillit. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Sakura était amoureuse ? Mais de qui ? De lui ? Oui, il devait en avoir le cœur net, cette fois il était décidé.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?** questionna le Jounin en s'approchant d'elle.

La kunoichi se demandait s'il jouait avec elle. Elle en avait déjà trop dit, jamais il n'aurait dû entendre ces mots. Soudain elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et la serrer contre un torse puissant.

 **_ Ri... rien du tout,** balbutia la rose.

Elle voulait fuir, _le_ fuir. Son cœur ne résisterait pas longtemps à ce rythme. La rose tenta de se dégager mais il était trop fort pour elle. Cette promiscuité était vraiment insupportable, elle se sentait si faible quand il était si près elle.

 **_ Pourquoi tu me fuis ?**

 **_ Je ne fuis pas,** nia-t-elle en beauté.

 **_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi cherches-tu à t'éloigner de moi, Sakura ?**

En disant ces mots, Kakashi s'était penché dans le cou de la jeune fille, tout en baissant le tissu qui lui couvrait le visage. Son souffle chaud faisait frémir Sakura qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid, un coup il la repoussait, un autre il la maintenait serrée contre lui.

 **_ Arrêtez ça,** le supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ?**

Ce qu'il voulait ? Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était revenu près d'elle, ni pourquoi il la serrait si fort dans ses bras alors qu'il avait décidé de partir.

Puis il vit des gouttes salées tomber sur le sol. Sakura pleurait, se dit-il complètement perdu. Mais pour quelle raison ? Le Ninja Copieur la retourna vers lui et attrapa son menton avant de relever le visage de la medic-nin vers le sien. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la faisait pleurer, comme il se sentait pitoyable.

La fleur de cerisier ne parvenait plus à retenir ses pleurs. L'amour non partagé qu'elle éprouvait pour Kakashi la tuait à petit feu. Tant pis ! Même si elle se faisait rejeter, elle allait lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

Mais avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, le Jounin posa un doigt sur sa bouche, comme s'il avait deviné son intention.

 **_ Je ne savais pas que ce serait si difficile,** soupira-t-il en secouant la tête avant de remonter son masque.

Rapidement, Kakashi jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre et vit que la nuit était tombée. Depuis combien de temps était-il chez Sakura ? Il ne saurait le dire. En plus, s'il rentrait chez lui sans avoir avoué ses sentiments, Obito ne le manquerait pas. Et Rin non plus.

Les prunelles émeraudes de la rose étaient pleines d'interrogations. Qu'est-ce qui était difficile ? Malgré sa souffrance, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

 **_ Quoi donc ?** murmura la jeune fille en baissant le yeux.

Au même moment, des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée, les faisant sursauter en chœur. Jamais il ne pourrait être tranquille dans ce village, songea le shinobi avec irritation en voyant Sakura s'éloigner.

 **_ Sakura !** entendit-il crier une voix bien connue. **Tu sais où est Kakashi-sensei ? Mamie Tsunade nous a fait demander dans son bureau !**

Naruto, bien sûr. Il n'aimait pas être interrompu quand il parlait sérieusement avec quelqu'un mais cette convocation n'était pas normale.

 **_ Je suis là, Naruto,** annonça-t-il en se montrant devant le blond. **Tu sais ce qui se passe ?**

 **_ Non, sensei. C'est vraiment...**

Le futur Hokage s'interrompit brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce que Kakashi fabriquait chez Sakura ? Son ancien sensei n'allait jamais chez elle, sauf urgence. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en informe Obito au plus vite. Mais avant, ils avaient autre chose à faire.

 **_ On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? Maître Tsunade n'est pas vraiment de nature patiente,** rappela Sakura, le visage neutre.

À la voir ainsi, on ne pouvait pas vraiment penser que quelques minutes auparavant, elle pleurait dans ses bras, songea l'argenté. Dommage, il lui parlerait une autre fois.

Dans un silence de plomb, ils se rendirent à la Tour Rouge en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Deux nombreuses questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête de nos shinobis mais ils n'avaient pas de réponses pour autant.

Alors que les trois membres de l'équipe sept entrèrent dans le bureau de la chef de village dix minutes plus tard, ils y trouvèrent Obito et Sai qui semblaient les attendre. Il ne manquait que Yamato mais celui-ci était parti en mission la veille. Encore plus bizarre, se dit Kakashi. Pourquoi étaient-ils convoqués à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

 **_ Ah, vous voilà enfin !** s'impatienta la chef de village.

 **_ Que se passe-t-il, Maître Tsunade ?** s'enquit la fille de l'équipe sept, perplexe.

Non décidément, ce rassemblement n'était pas anodin. L'instinct de Sakura lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

 **_ Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Obito, je crois que vous aimeriez être au courant,** annonça la blonde en posant la feuille qu'elle tenait en main sur le bureau.

 **_ De quoi ?** demanda Naruto.

Les autres personnes présentes gardèrent le silence mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Quelle était la raison de cette convocation tardive ? Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir, selon toute probabilité.

 **_ De ça.**

Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte du bureau.

 **_ Entre Shizune.**

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer la fidèle assistante. Mais elle n'était pas seule, quatre silhouettes vêtues de longues capes sombres l'accompagnaient. Sakura se demandait qui pouvait être ces inconnus et elle n'était pas la seule. Un de ces chakras lui paraissait vaguement familier mais elle ne saurait dire à qui il appartenait.

L'équipe sept et Obito furent statufiés par la surprise quand les capes tombèrent à terre. Sasuke Uchiwa et son équipe se tenaient fièrement devant eux, dans la lumière de la Lune.

 **_ Sasuke...,** murmura la rose sous le choc, ouvrant grand ses yeux.

Entendant son nom, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et la sonda de ses prunelles noires. La fleur de cerisier crut y voir une lueur de regret mais elle ne pouvait l'affirmer. Bien que cela l'étonnait de la part du ténébreux.

Mais que venait-il faire à Konoha ? Et pourquoi Tsunade ne l'arrêtait-elle pas ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. En tant que ninja déserteur, il aurait dû être emprisonné sur le champ. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de ce retour inespéré. Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait essayé de la tuer, durant la guerre. Il lui faudrait du temps pour lui pardonner.

Kakashi entendit le murmure de la jeune fille et se sentit mal, tout à coup. Même si elle avait dit ne plus l'aimer, le revoir allait forcément refaire surgir tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Obito sentait la confusion qui régnait chez son ami. Celui que Sakura avait tant aimé était là, devant eux. Il comprenait que Kakashi se pose des questions. Mais pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent. Que faisait Sasuke au village ?

 **_ Je veux revenir au village,** énonça froidement le cadet Uchiwa. **Avec mon équipe.**

 **_ Pour quelle raison ?** demanda Kakashi. **Je crois me souvenir que durant la guerre, tu étais clairement hostile à Konoha. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**

 **_ Stop,** trancha Tsunade. **J'ai déjà eu une discussion sérieuse avec lui et j'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance. Il sait ce qui l'attend s'il trahit à nouveau ma confiance. Sasuke, toi et ton équipe logerez au quartier Uchiwa. Rompez !**

Tout le monde sortit du bureau, encore hébété par cette scène étrange et une fois la porte refermée, la blonde soupira. Puis un éclat de voix la fit sourire. Au moins un qui montrait sa joie.

 **_ Ouais Sas'ke est de retour à Konoha !** brailla Naruto, fou de joie.

Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule de celui qui était resté son ami, vraiment heureux de le retrouver.

Un peu plus loin derrière, Sakura ne savait pas quoi penser de ce retour si soudain. Les yeux de son ancien coéquipier n'étaient plus aussi froids que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ils étaient neutres, rien de plus, rien de moins. La présence de son ancien sensei juste derrière elle ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires.

Deux sentiments se combattaient à l'intérieur de Kakashi : la joie de voir Sasuke de retour et la peur que Sakura ne retombe amoureuse de lui. Il devait vraiment en avoir le cœur net et décida de parler à la jeune fille le soir-même. Il avait déjà assez attendu, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas comment il allait s'y prendre.

 **_ Sakura ?** l'appela-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

À ce contact, le corps de la rose frémit. Ce qui n'échappa pas au Jounin.

 **_ Oui sensei ?**

Être de nouveau appelé ainsi n'était pas pour plaire au shinobi aux cheveux d'argent, qui poussa un soupir déçu. Voyant que la fleur de cerisier attendait la suite, il continua d'une voix sèche :

 **_ Nous avons une discussion à finir, je crois.**

Oh non ! Elle qui espérait y échapper, quelle poisse ! Mais elle savait qu'il n'en démordrait pas, son ton décidé le lui disait. Et puis, la jeune fille était tout de même curieuse de savoir ce que le Ninja Copieur avait de si important à lui dire. Mais pourquoi une telle dureté dans sa voix ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

 **_ D'accord,** soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kakashi ne comprenait pas la raison de la réticence de son ancienne élève. Peut-être avait-elle peur ? Possible, après tout.

 **_ Suis-moi,** l'invita-t-il avant de sauter sur le toit d'un immeuble.

Non sans soupirer une nouvelle fois, Sakura le suivit sans un mot. Où allait-il l'emmener ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte de le savoir.

Aux abords du quartier Uchiwa, Naruto et Obito esquissèrent un sourire moqueur en constatant l'absence de la fleur de cerisier et de l'épouvantail. Le blond tapa dans la main du possesseur du Rinnegan sous les yeux étonnés des membres de Taka.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** questionna Sasuke d'une voix neutre, sans montrer sa curiosité.

Cette question attira l'attention de l'Uzumaki qui lui répondit sur un air de conspirateur :

 **_ Kakashi-sensei et Sakura... Tu n'as rien remarqué ?**

 **_ Hn. Et ?**

Naruto se tapa le front devant cette expression. Cela lui avait presque manqué.

 **_ Ce que Naruto essaie maladroitement de t'expliquer,** continua Obito, **c'est que ce cher Kakashi et cette jolie fleur sont raides dingues l'un de l'autre.**

Le cadet Uchiwa ne répondit pas à la remarque de son cousin mais une esquisse de sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était donc ça, cette tension palpable entre eux, il comprenait mieux.

 **_ Je vois,** fit-il laconique. **Naruto, tu t'entraînes avec moi, demain ?**

 **_ Rien ne m'en empêchera !**

Le blond était vraiment heureux de cette demande. Il mourrait d'envie de se mesurer à lui en présence de tout le monde et c'était l'occasion idéale. Et c'était le moment ou jamais de lui demander des comptes pour ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Sakura.

 **_ Bon à demain au terrain numéro trois !** fit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Tandis que les Taka et Obito entraient dans le quartier Uchiwa, Sasuke s'arrêta un bref instant. Il laissa errer ses prunelles sombres sur le village endormi. Il allait tout faire pour être de nouveau accepté comme un ninja de Konoha à part entière, il l'avait promis sur l'honneur d'Itachi.

 **_ Sasuke ?** l'appela Obito. **Tu viens ?**

 **_ Hn.**

Les deux Uchiwa échangèrent un regard entendu. Les deux étaient d'anciens déserteurs et le plus âgé savait par quoi Sasuke allait devoir passer pour mériter de nouveau la confiance du village. Il le soutiendrait du mieux qu'il le pourrait, c'était sa seule famille à présent.

Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Kakashi filait à toute vitesse vers son appartement, là où la fleur de cerisier ne pourrait pas fuir... et lui non plus. Le fait d'avoir été coupé dans sa confession par Naruto lui avait fait perdre le fil de ses idées. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder cette discussion très importante.

Jetant un coup d'oeil discrètement derrière lui, le shinobi vit Sakura le suivre, le visage neutre. Malgré les perturbations qu'il sentait chez elle, son visage ne reflétait rien. Elle suivait à la lettre la règle numéro vingt-cinq du Code des Ninjas. Elle en avait fait du chemin...

Après dix minutes de course, la rose vit son ancien sensei s'arrêter brusquement. Oh non, il ne l'avait tout de même pas... ? Et si, il l'emmenait bien chez lui. La kunoichi faillit perdre l'équilibre, sous le choc de cette constatation.

 **_ Sakura, entre,** l'invita-t-il avant de la suivre et de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

Pour la première fois, Sakura voyait enfin l'intérieur de l'appartement du Ninja Copieur et ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Après tout, c'était un homme célibataire. Mais aucun sac poubelle dans l'entrée, aucun vêtement traînant par terre, l'appartement était propre.

Kakashi remarqua avec amusement que son ancienne élève ne manquait aucun détail. Puis il la vit s'approcher des photos de ses équipes. Il lui emboîta le pas et croisa son regard alors qu'il était arrivé à sa hauteur.

 **_ Le père de Naruto...** murmura la kunoichi en effleurant avec respect l'image du Yondaime Hokage.

Sakura ferma un instant les yeux pour se recueillir, aussitôt suivi par le fils de Croc Blanc.

 **_ Minato-sensei... il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne me manque...**

La voix cassée de l'homme au Sharingan attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu montrer sa souffrance, il gardait toujours tout en lui.

La douleur était toujours ancrée en lui. Elle, elle avait la chance que ses senseis soient encore en vie aujourd'hui, elle ne connaissait pas cette douleur. Même si Tsunade n'était plus très jeune, elle était toujours là... Et lui aussi.

Sakura lui prit timidement la main pour le soutenir puis reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

 **_ Je crois que tout a un lien...**

 **_ Que veux-tu dire ?** demanda le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent.

Elle désigna les photos de sa main libre.

 **_ Jiraiya-sama a été le sensei du Yondaime Hokage, qui a été le vôtre et pour finir, vous êtes devenu celui de Naruto,** expliqua-t-elle.

 **_ Et Jiraiya-sensei a ensuite pris Naruto sous son aile pendant que je m'occupais de Sasuke et que Tsunade-sama t'entraînait,** termina Kakashi, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Un bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sakura tandis qu'elle ajoutait :

 **_ Une lignée de ninjas exceptionnels...**

Un souvenir amer fit faner ce sourire. Comment oublier ? Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge mais elle se fit violence pour murmurer :

 **_ Sans oublier que Sasuke a aussi été entraîné par Orochimaru...**

A ces mots, une grimace s'étira sur les lèvres de la fleur de cerisier. Même s'il était de retour à Konoha après plusieurs années d'errance, Sakura ne parvenait pas à oublier ce fait.

 **_ S'il n'était pas devenu un nukenin, Orochimaru aurait été très utile pour le village...**

Même si elle n'avait jamais apprécié le sannin des serpents, Sakura devait reconnaître que son ancien sensei avait parfaitement raison.

 **_ Les trois Ninjas Légendaires ont entraîné chacun un membre de l'équipe sept,** fit Sakura en soupirant. **Même si Orochimaru n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable, on ne peut pas nier qu'il était fort.**

Kakashi hocha la tête sans répondre, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ils restèrent environ cinq minutes devant les photos sans bouger d'un pouce. L'atmosphère lourde qui régnait semblait s'alléger petit à petit entre eux.

Un doigt fin frôla soudain l'image de Kakashi plus jeune. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sakura en voyant son ancien sensei adolescent. Il paraissait si sérieux comme ça...

 **_ Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?** lui demanda-t-il en suivant son doigt du regard.

 **_ Vous étiez vraiment mignon, en fait,** répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. **Mais votre regard était vraiment trop sérieux pour cet âge...,** reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

Kakashi savait de quoi Sakura voulait parler. Il n'était plus autant collet-monté qu'à l'époque, plus aussi porté sur le respect des règles.

 **_ Votre regard de maintenant est plus doux que sur cette photo,** chuchota la rose en détournant les yeux.

Le Jounin ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette remarque. Mais apparemment, Sakura n'attendait pas de réponse car elle s'éloigna de lui pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

La fleur de cerisier ne revenait pas d'avoir dit une chose pareille sans faillir. Elle était terriblement gênée, à présent qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre. En plus, son ancien sensei ne disait pas un mot, il se contentait de la regarder fixement.

Ce regard appuyé lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. _« Reprends-toi, idiote ! On dirait une gamine ! »_ se tança-t-elle durement. Décidément, cet homme n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans... Non, mauvais exemple ! Elle n'était plus cette idiote immature complètement obnubilée par le beau Sasuke Uchiwa et prête à tout pour qu'il la remarque enfin.

Ayant assez de ce silence qui s'éternisait, Sakura se jeta à l'eau et demanda d'une voix étonnamment ferme :

 **_ Que vouliez-vous me dire de si important, Kakashi-sensei ?**

La question de son ancienne élève le percuta de plein fouet. Complètement hypnotisé par la beauté de la jeune fille, Kakashi avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle il l'avait emmenée chez lui. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, s'enivrant de ce parfum de cerise qui la suivait partout.

Il hésita longuement : devait-il lui dire ou pas ? Prendre le risque ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne trouve une réponse. À un moment, il fallait bien qu'il se lance et il ne voulait pas qu'Obito se moque de lui encore à ce sujet.

Voyant qu'elle regardait ailleurs, le shinobi toucha le bras de Sakura du bout des doigts afin d'attirer son attention. Il remarqua distraitement qu'elle avait des frissons à son simple contact. Flatteur mais cela ne lui suffisait plus à présent : il voulait tout ou rien.

 **_ Sakura, regarde-moi,** murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Hypnotisée par sa voix, la fleur de cerisier ne put faire autrement qu'obtempérer. Elle vit ainsi qu'il avait enlevé son bandeau frontal. Elle plongea instantanément dans la prunelle noire du Ninja Copieur.

 **_ Redis-moi encore une fois ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.**

Où son ancien sensei voulait-il en venir ? Elle ne suivait pas. Ce qu'elle avait dit tout à l'heure... Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait pu dire, alors le répéter... Le fait qu'il la regarde ainsi lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, ce qui ne l'aiderait pas à recouvrer la mémoire.

 **_ Quoi donc ?**

 **_ Ce que tu as dit avant que Naruto vienne nous interrompre.**

Oh non ! Il avait donc entendu ? Mais quelle honte ! Comment allait-elle s'en sortir, maintenant ? Sakura était dans de beaux draps car elle savait que Kakashi ne la laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

À en juger par l'expression de son visage, elle n'avait pas pensé un instant qu'il aurait pu entendre ce qu'elle avait dit à ce moment-là. Mais l'homme au Sharingan n'abandonnerait pas. Il voulait entendre distinctement les mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

 **_ Pourquoi voulez-vous l'entendre une nouvelle fois ?**

La rose ne savait plus comment faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier et essayait de gagner du temps. Cependant elle se doutait bien que le Jounin ne serait pas dupe une seule seconde.

 **_ Je veux être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.**

Et voilà ! Il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire. Prenant une intense bouffée d'air, Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre restée ouverte. Elle fixa de ses prunelles émeraudes le ciel étoilé. Mais quelle heure était-il donc ?

Perdue dans ses pensées comme elle l'était, la jeune kunoichi n'avait pas senti que Kakashi s'était rapproché d'elle et qu'il se tenait juste derrière elle, à la frôler. Le simple fait de le sentir si proche d'elle lui donnait le tournis. Comment lui résister ?

N'y tenant plus, le Ninja Copieur entoura la taille de la femme qu'il aimait de ses bras et la serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation étourdissante. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Cette question lui paraissait tellement dérisoire, à présent. Avant de se confesser, il voulait être sûr d'une chose.

 **_ Sakura, aimes-tu encore Sasuke ?** lui demanda-t-il, appréhendant la réponse.

Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire mais le retour du frère d'Itachi à Konoha ne le rassurait pas. Peut-être que le fait de l'avoir revu avait fait renaître ses sentiments...

 **_ Non,** souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre le torse du Jounin. **Parce que je sais à présent que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **_ De qui ?**

Sakura se retourna face à lui et lui adressa un sourire taquin, désormais certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

 **_ Je croyais que tu étais un ninja qui voyait tout, Kakashi,** se moqua-t-elle avant de baisser doucement le masque du Jounin et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de remettre du tutoiement qu'il sentit la kunoichi l'embrasser. Se laissant porter par la vague, le Jounin ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser. Il avait comme l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids énorme, seule comptait Sakura à présent. De savoir ses sentiments réciproques, il revivait.

Sakura, elle, ne s'était jamais autant sentie à sa place de toute sa vie. Elle sentait comme des papillons dans son ventre, ce baiser lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ses amies étaient dépendantes de ces sensations enivrantes. La fleur de cerisier était aspirée dans un monde où la volupté régnait en maîtresse absolue.

La chaleur augmentait dans le corps de Kakashi à mesure que le baiser gagnait en intensité. Le sang dans ses veines bouillonnait et il ne savait même plus où il était. Il passa une main sous le haut de la rose et la peau douce sous ses doigts était comme une drogue, il en deviendrait rapidement dépendant.

La rose passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'argent de l'homme au Sharingan tandis que l'autre passait sous sa veste de Jounin. À cause du manque d'oxygène, elle mit fin au baiser en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

 **_ A quoi tu joues, Sakura ?** demanda-t-il le souffle saccadé.

 **_ Ce n'était pas assez clair pour toi ?** répliqua la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu veux vraiment me le faire dire, Kakashi ?**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota tendrement à son oreille :

 **_ Je t'aime, toi, Kakashi Hatake. Pas Sasuke. C'est clair maintenant ?**

Le Ninja Copieur écarquilla les yeux suite à cette annonce. Et son cœur dansait la salsa dans sa poitrine, l'émotion menaçait de le submerger.

 **_ Sakura, tu me tues,** souffla-t-il en retour. **Tu ne pouvais pas être plus claire.**

Kakashi prit le visage de sa bien-aimée et la fixa intensément de sa prunelle sombre, faisait apparaître l'intensité de ses sentiments pour elle. Le rougissement qu'il voyait sur ses joues lui paraissait être le plus beau au monde. Maintenant qu'il en avait la confirmation, il ne craignait plus de lui avouer ses sentiments. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kakashi laissa parler son cœur :

 **_ A mon tour, maintenant : je t'aime, Sakura Haruno.**

Le sourire éblouissant et les émeraudes humides de la rose le transpercèrent jusqu'à l'âme. Jamais il n'aurait que sa déclaration lui ferait cet effet. Elle était vraiment magnifique, comme ça. Ému, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la fleur de cerisier.

Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ces mots ! Sakura ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'aimait en retour... Dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cru en ses chances mais, à présent, elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

 **_ Je ne comprends pas,** murmura la rose, la tête enfoncée contre le torse du Jounin.

 **_ Quoi donc ?**

Maintenant qu'elle était contre lui, Kakashi n'avait pas l'intention de la relâcher. Bien que son désir menaçait sérieusement de prendre le contrôle, il se sentait bien. Il passa distraitement une main dans la longue chevelure rose de Sakura, aussi doux qu'il les avait imaginés.

 **_ Je ne suis qu'une gamine innocente, comment peux-tu vouloir de moi ?**

La kunoichi pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne s'estimait pas assez bien pour lui.

 **_ Tu es la seule femme que je veux dans ma vie, peu importe le reste.**

Pour lui prouver ses dires, Kakashi leva le menton de la jeune fille et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Il savait bien sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme, tout ce temps passé à veiller sur elle n'était pas sans but. Et même sans ça, son corps tendu le lui disait.

Le baiser gagna en intensité et la rose se sentit vaciller avant d'être retenue par le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent. Elle sentit Kakashi la poser sur le lit avant de s'allonger près d'elle.

 **_ Dors, maintenant,** dit-il en les couvrant avec un drap. **J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.**

 **_ Merci... Kakashi...**

Il avait donc deviné son appréhension ? Rien d'étonnant à ça, se dit Sakura avant de fermer les yeux. Avant de sombrer complètement dans les bras de Morphée, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer comme pour la protéger.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Kakashi ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il restait là, sans bouger, à regarder Sakura paisiblement endormie tout contre lui. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé. Cette femme si belle et si désirable était enfin à lui. Elle l'aimait, lui, l'écorché vif, le solitaire.

Enfin, après plus de trois décennies d'errance, Kakashi Hatake avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde impitoyable. Et cette place n'était rien d'autre que le cœur de Sakura Haruno, la belle fleur de cerisier.


	7. Epilogue - Passion

**Épilogue :** **Passion**

Depuis une semaine, Sakura dormait seule dans l'appartement de Kakashi. Le Jounin était parti en mission avec son ancienne équipe de genin et n'était pas encore revenu. Elle l'attendait avec impatience, d'autant plus qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

En ce moment, la fleur de cerisier n'avait pas beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital et se sentait un peu désœuvrée. Naruto passait le plus clair de son temps avec Tsunade, qui le formait sur le tas au métier d'Hokage. Sasuke était parti en mission avec l'équipe Taka donc elle avait perdu son partenaire d'entraînement.

Concernant Obito, il avait beaucoup aidé à la réintégration de son jeune cousin à Konoha. Et bien entendu, il faisait toujours les quatre-cents coups avec Naruto, au grand désespoir du shinobi aux cheveux d'argent. D'ailleurs, Kakashi avait avoué à la kunoichi quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de lui : il était complètement fou amoureux de Rin, leur ancienne coéquipière.

 **_ Pourquoi il ne lui dit rien ?** soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Quel idiot, quand même ! Preuve qu'il ressemblait davantage au crétin de blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami qu'à Sasuke. Le cadet Uchiwa était quand même plus malin que son cousin en ce qui concernait les affaires de cœur. Sakura réprima un sourire moqueur à cette pensée. La jeune fille, elle, avait très bien vu les regards dérivés que Rin lançait à Obito. Même Kakashi ne se doutait de rien, en même temps il n'était pas du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers son ancien coéquipier. Oui, le frère d'Itachi l'aidait à perfectionner son Katon. Il avait d'ailleurs été très surpris d'apprendre qu'une de ses affinités secondaires était le feu. Depuis lors, le jeune homme l'aidait à s'améliorer dans le contrôle de cet élément. Comme si il désirait se faire pardonner auprès d'elle. En tout cas, Sakura était heureuse de le compter parmi ses amis proches. Elle aimait beaucoup se rappeler de ce jour-là, le lendemain de son retour.

 _Flash-back, trois mois auparavant :_

 _Sakura se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept en compagnie d'Obito et Kakashi. L'Uchiwa venait d'ailleurs d'apprendre que ces deux-là étaient enfin ensemble._

 _ **_ Kakashi a enfin parlé,**_ _se moqua le brun avec une grimace comique._ _**Bravo !**_

 _Avec amusement, la fleur de cerisier remarqua que son compagnon levait les yeux au ciel. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille avait appris par le Jounin les sentiments d'Obito pour son ancienne coéquipière._

 _Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le taquiner sur ce sujet car ils arrivaient sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Dommage, se dit-elle. Mais elle le ferait une prochaine fois._

 _Naruto, Sasuke et Sai étaient déjà présents. Ils arrêtèrent de s'entraîner en remarquant la présence des nouveaux arrivants._

 _ **_ Salut mocheté !**_

 _ **_ Sai,**_ _chuchota le blond à son oreille._ _**Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lui dire ça..**_

 _L'ancien membre de la Racine eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver un poing chargé de chakra venant de sa gauche. L'arbre derrière lui se fit pulvériser en petits morceaux de bois. Le jeune homme déglutit, sa coéquipière n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui, songea-t-il en reprenant son souffle._

 _Kakashi retenait un sourire sous son masque. Oh non ! Elle ne changerait jamais mais en même temps, il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de frapper ses coéquipiers. Il fallait dire que c'était bien drôle... quand ce n'était pas lui qui était visé._

 _ **_ Toi...**_ _gronda la rose en s'approchant lentement de Sai._ _ **Tu vas me le payer !**_

 _Sasuke ne disait pas un mot mais ne loupait pas une seconde la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il constata sans déplaisir que son ancienne coéquipière était devenue très forte. Il eut soudain envie de se mesurer à elle pour voir ce qu'elle valait vraiment._

 _ **_ Sakura,**_ _l'appela-t-il d'un ton neutre._

 _Alors qu'elle était sur le point de toucher le jeune homme, Sakura s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Sasuke. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, un air neutre sur le visage._

 _ **_ Quoi ?**_

 _ **_ Un combat, ça te dit ?**_

 _Tiens donc, pourquoi Sasuke lui demandait de combattre avec lui ? Autrefois, il disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire changer d'avis ?_

 _ **_ D'accord,**_ _acquiesça-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat._

 _Il était parti depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable. Elle allait se faire un malin plaisir de lui montrer sa nouvelle force._

 _L'homme au Sharingan, lui, n'en menait pas large. Sakura allait se battre contre Sasuke, qui était bien plus fort qu'elle. Sentant probablement son inquiétude, la rose se tourna vers lui avec un sourire rassurant._

 _ **_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Kakashi,**_ _lui assura-t-elle d'une voix douce._ _ **Je sais ce que je fais.**_

 _La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en notant les mines stupéfaites de ses coéquipiers. Oui elle avait tutoyé leur sensei, ce n'était pas un drame... Si ? Elle en avait le droit depuis la veille au soir. Quand ils apprendraient leur relation, nul doute que Naruto allait faire un boucan de tous les diables._

 _Se concentrant de nouveau sur son adversaire, elle le vit activer ses Sharingan, signe qu'il la prenait au sérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux._

 _Obito regardait ce combat avec intérêt. Sakura tenait tête à son cousin avec une facilité étonnante. Mais il attendait avec impatience le moment où elle allait enfin surprendre son adversaire. Indéniablement, elle s'était améliorée. La rose n'avait cessé de l'étonner quand il l'entraînait à maîtriser le Katon, elle avait un énorme potentiel._

 _Esquivant un coup de pied vicieux du jeune homme, la fleur de cerisier s'éloigna de lui dans le but de préparer sa prochaine attaque, qui serait sûrement la dernière. Elle avait utilisé énormément de chakra dans ce combat. Ce n'était pas une sinécure de combattre Sasuke, même quand il ne s'y mettait pas sérieusement._

 _Rassemblant le chakra qui lui restait, Sakura exécuta les mudras dont elle avait besoin avant de dire d'une voix calme et mesurée :_

 _ **_ Katon : technique suprême de la boule de feu.**_

 _Pour son plus grand plaisir, Sasuke était surpris par cette attaque. Elle devinait sans peine qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle maîtrise l'élément de prédilection de la famille Uchiwa. Bien sûr, il l'esquiva facilement mais il la fixa intensément._

 _ **_ T'es la meilleure, Sakura-chan !**_

 _ **_ Merci, Naruto,**_ _fit-elle avec un sourire, complètement essoufflée._

 _Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire après cette démonstration. Il savait qu'elle avait progressé mais pas à ce point. Cette technique n'était pas à la portée du premier imbécile voulu. À cette pensée, il dévia son regard sur le blond qui sautillait de joie. Un léger sourire involontaire étira ses lèvres._

 _En constatant que Sakura ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, le ténébreux alla la soutenir, sous le regard mauvais de son ancien sensei. Jaloux ? Cette pensée amusa le jeune homme, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Il fallait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas ménagée, non plus. Normal qu'elle se retrouve à cours de chakra._

 _ **_ Bravo Sakura,**_ _**tu es devenue très forte,**_ _la félicita-t-il en prenant son bras._

 _À ces mots, la fleur de cerisier ne put retenir un sourire éclatant de fierté. Sasuke Uchiwa, le membre le plus puissant de leur équipe de genin, venait de reconnaître sa valeur._

 _ **_ Merci Sasuke.**_

 _Fin Flash-back._

Au début, Kakashi était jaloux lorsqu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec le jeune Uchiwa mais Sakura l'avait rassuré : Sasuke était un ami pour elle, à présent. Et surtout, elle savait que le ténébreux avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le collimateur.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte, laissant errer son regard émeraude sur la rue animée à cette heure de la journée. Un nouveau soupir passa entre ses lèvres. Cette longue absence lui pesait sur le moral et son inactivité forcée aussi.

Ses amis étaient tous occupés ou ne se trouvaient pas au village. Pourquoi était-elle le seul ninja de sa promotion à rester à Konoha ? C'était vraiment rageant comme situation.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se morfondre ainsi. Sitôt cette pensée émise, Sakura se détourna de la fenêtre et partit dans la salle de bain. Avec la chaleur qui régnait à l'extérieur, une douche froide lui serait bénéfique.

La rose avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle habitait désormais avec le Ninja Copieur. Petit à petit, elle prenait ses marques. Bien sûr, elle avait gardé son appartement à elle mais elle n'y passait plus beaucoup de temps. Jusqu'au jour où la jeune femme emménagerait définitivement avec lui... Jour qu'elle espérait proche... Mais Kakashi ne le lui avait pas encore proposé donc elle patientait.

Tout en songeant à son homme trop loin d'elle, Sakura fit couler l'eau tandis qu'elle cherchait une serviette de bain. Ah voilà ! Elle finit de se déshabiller en un tour de main puis entra dans la baignoire. L'eau froide coulait sur son corps voluptueux, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement. Cette fraîcheur était vraiment agréable, tout de même.

Tellement absorbée par le bruit de l'eau, elle ne vit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Après quelques minutes, la kunoichi sentit enfin la présence d'une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire taquin.

 **_ Je peux me joindre à toi ?** demanda Kakashi d'une voix caressante.

Des frissons qui n'étaient pas dus à la fraîcheur de l'eau lui parcouraient l'échine. Sa voix basse et veloutée lui faisait toujours un effet monstre. Bon sang, sa pupille sombre étincelait de promesses.

Le Jounin était rentré de mission à l'instant. Quand il avait découvert que la rose n'était pas dans le salon, il n'avait pas compris. Puis il avait entendu l'eau de la douche.

À présent, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se retrouver seule avec celle qu'il aimait. Quoi de mieux qu'une douche pour ça ?

 **_ Tu as vraiment besoin de le demander ?**

La fleur de cerisier émit un rire bref après lui avoir répondu, moqueuse. Elle épiait le moindre de ses gestes. Quand le dernier vêtement du Ninja Copieur toucha le sol, une bouffée de désir l'envahit brusquement.

Kakashi la rejoignit sous l'eau et colla son corps à celui de la rose qui poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Sa main gauche la maintenait serrée contre lui et la droite lui fit tourner la tête de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde. Il n'était parti qu'une semaine mais Sakura lui avait manqué énormément. Il ne s'habituait pas à son absence.

La jeune kunoichi posa un regard à la fois tendre et inquiet sur son petit-ami. Il n'était pas si silencieux, d'ordinaire. Que lui arrivait-il ?

 **_ Tu es sûr que ça va, Kakashi ? Tu m'as l'air distrait,** lui fit-elle remarquer quelques secondes plus tard.

 **_ J'ai la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, et complètement nue avec ça,** lança-t-il moqueur. **Il y a de quoi être distrait, tu ne crois pas ?**

Il n'avait pas tort, en effet, songea-t-elle amusée et troublée. Elle-même n'était pas de marbre en sentant son compagnon la serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Mais la rose sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui prenait possession de ses pensées.

Depuis quelques jours, le Ninja Copieur essayait de prendre une décision importante. Il savait que c'était encore bien trop tôt mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ça ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils formaient un couple, et pourtant il était sûr de lui.

De son côté, Sakura réfléchissait, elle aussi. Elle avait une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer mais ne savait pas encore comment le lui dire. Cette annonce allait changer leur vie pour toujours, alors elle devait en parler.

Sans le vouloir, ils prirent la parole en même temps :

 **_ Sakura ?**

 **_ Kakashi ?**

Ça les fit rire pendant un instant et le shinobi se calma plus vite que la jeune femme.

 **_ A toi l'honneur,** l'invita-t-il.

 **_ D'accord.**

La fleur de cerisier se retrouvait au pied du mur. Elle avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait le matin-même. Aller, il fallait se lancer, maintenant !

 **_ J'ai un truc important à te dire...**

Kakashi fit un signe de la tête, lui signifiant qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

 **_ Je le sais depuis ce matin seulement... Voilà... Kakashi, tu vas être papa.**

L'homme au Sharingan resta complètement coi. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

 **_ Tu peux répéter ?**

 **_ Tu vas être papa,** redit-elle obligeamment en passant une de ses mains sur son visage.

Sakura craignait un peu – beaucoup – sa réaction. On aurait dit qu'il était en état de choc. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, Kakashi se mit à la serrer très fort contre lui. Des soubresauts agitaient le corps du shinobi et la rose se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Puis elle sentit des gouttes tomber dans son cou et elles n'avaient rien à voir avec l'eau de la douche. Non ! Il pleurait !

 **_ Kakashi ?** l'appela-t-elle, inquiète.

 **_ Merci... Je crois que tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau que ça...**

Le Ninja Copieur ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot. Il captura les lèvres de sa fleur dans un baiser passionné. Les larmes continuaient de couler mais il n'en avait cure. Il lui mit dans ce baiser toute la force des sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Il rompit le baiser lentement avant de se baisser à hauteur du ventre de sa jolie fleur. Ému, il commença à parsemer le buste de sa moitié de caresses et de baisers tremblants. Lui, papa ? Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Il allait enfin avoir une famille de nouveau, il ne serait plus seul comme il l'a été depuis le suicide son père.

Sakura plongea sa main dans les cheveux humides de son petit-ami, un sourire plein d'émotion sur son visage. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce côté fragile et elle le découvrait aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le gérer donc elle le laissait faire en lui caressant les cheveux.

Maintenant Kakashi savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il sécha ses larmes et se releva avant de plonger son regard dans les iris émeraudes de sa bien-aimée.

 **_ Veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

 **_ Ta femme ? Mais Kakashi...**

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

 **_ J'aimerais que ses parents soient unis quand notre bébé viendra au monde.**

Eh bien, si elle s'attendait à cette demande ! Elle comprenait sa raison, après tout il n'avait plus de famille depuis la mort tragique de son père. Dans ces conditions, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter sa demande. Ça ne lui coûtait rien du tout, elle l'aimait plus que tout, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser.

 **_ C'est d'accord,** accepta la kunoichi avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. **Je serai ta femme,** fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle qui n'attendait rien d'autre qu'une demande d'emménagement avait obtenu bien plus : une demande en mariage. Bientôt, elle s'appellerait Sakura Hatake et non plus Sakura Haruno. La fleur de cerisier avait hâte d'annoncer cette nouvelle à sa famille et ses amis. Elle eut une petite pensée pour cette chère Temari : elle avait vu juste, en y repensant. Mais pour le moment, elle était dans les bras de son tout nouveau fiancé et profitait simplement de sa présence, après une si longue absence.

Cependant, la nature reprit vite ses droits. Le désir enfla de nouveau entre eux, tant et si bien que Sakura sentait son souffle se saccader rien qu'en le sentant derrière elle. Les mains de Kakashi devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses, en passant par son ventre et sa poitrine. Il la frôlait simplement mais ça lui suffisait pour perdre pied. L'atmosphère se chargea en électricité quasi instantanément.

Le Ninja Copieur n'était pas en reste. Le sang en ébullition, il déposa des baisers brûlants à la base du cou de sa fleur. Oui, maintenant elle lui appartenait tout comme il lui appartenait. La douceur et le parfum envoûtant de sa peau lui montaient à la tête, il ne pouvait plus et ne voulait plus résister.

D'un geste rendu brusque par l'impatience, Kakashi retourna la jeune femme vers lui et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. La sentant défaillir, il retint la rose contre lui avant d'éteindre l'eau de la douche. La note serait salée, ce mois-ci, songea-t-il amusé. Mais peu importe, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard. Le ridicule de sa pensée le fit sourire involontairement, ce que remarqua Sakura.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**

La question ne l'étonna pas. Mais le shinobi n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, pas tout de suite du moins. Avisant ses tremblements, il enroula sa fiancée dans une serviette de bain – regrettant que son corps ne soit plus découvert même si ce n'était que partie remise – avant de la porter et de la poser sur leur lit.

Allongée sur le lit, la fleur de cerisier ne cessait de fixer son homme qui se tenait debout devant elle. Le même sourire que celui qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt ornait ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il signifiait, elle sentit un doigt se poser doucement sur sa bouche.

C'était plus fort que lui, l'impatience de Sakura l'amusait. Il ne ferait pas durer son calvaire plus longtemps, il allait enfin répondre à sa question.

 **_ Ce qui me fait rire,** susurra Kakashi en se penchant sur elle, **c'est que la facture d'eau sera encore bien salée, ce mois-ci.**

C'était donc ça ! L'incongru de la situation fit rire la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Pourquoi son compagnon pensait-il à une chose pareille dans un tel moment ? En même temps, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Combien de temps passaient-ils tous les deux dans la douche à faire des choses pas très catholiques ? Ou même à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient un bain ensemble ? Un frisson de plaisir parcourut la jeune femme à ce souvenir.

Le frémissement de sa compagne n'échappa pas au shinobi aux cheveux d'argent. La voir rire aux éclats ainsi lui faisait chaud au cœur. Comme quoi, malgré le danger omniprésent dû à leur vie de ninja de Konoha, la joie et la bonne humeur pouvait régner. Le désir et l'amour aussi, pensa-t-il en sentant son sang se mettre à chauffer dans ses veines.

N'y tenant plus, Kakashi retira la serviette qui cachait le corps désirable de sa fiancée et commença à la caresser presque timidement. Bon sang ! Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas touchée ainsi ? Une semaine, c'était trop long ! Les soupirs de Sakura le galvanisèrent aussitôt.

 **_ Kakashi...** gémit-elle impatiente.

 **_ On a tout notre temps,** murmura-t-il concentré sur sa tâche.

Il voulait prendre son temps pour la redécouvrir, aussi ne prêta-t-il pas attention aux supplications de la rose. Le shinobi sentait encore son désir augmenter. Il passa sa langue dans le cou de Sakura qui serra le drap dans ses poings. Ce goût sucré ne le lasserait jamais, se dit-il en continuant son manège.

Constatant qu'elle voulait le toucher, il maintint ses deux mains emprisonnées dans la sienne au dessus de sa tête. Si elle le touchait tout de suite, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, tiens.

 **_ Ça ne... te rappelle... rien ?** s'enquit la jeune femme haletante.

Sakura avait eu la même idée que lui, on dirait.

 **_ Bien sûr que si... un certain entraînement... il y a trois mois,** confirma le Jounin entre deux baisers.

De sa main libre, Kakashi fit descendre voluptueusement son doigt le long du buste de la fleur de cerisier jusqu'à atteindre son intimité tandis qu'il taquinait la pointe de son sein avec sa langue. Elle était déjà prête pour lui, remarqua-t-il pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais il ne l'avait pas assez torturé à son goût donc il continua son supplice.

 **_ Tu... tu vas me le payer,** balbutia la rose en se cambrant sous lui.

 **_ Quand tu veux, ma belle,** assura le shinobi sans cesser sa caresse.

Puis, sans que Sakura ne s'y attende, il enfonça deux de ses doigts dans son vagin et frôla son bourgeon gorgé de désir. Le cri de plaisir de la jeune kunoichi était très doux à son oreille mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

 **_ Kakashi,** le supplia-t-elle, le corps tendu vers lui.

La couvant d'un regard torride, Kakashi commença un moment de va-et-viens avec ses doigts dans l'intimité de sa compagne tout en lui léchant goulûment le ventre. Les gémissements de plus en plus puissants de la rose ne lui laissaient pas de répit. Il déglutit péniblement, se retenant de la posséder. Il voulait lui faire atteindre l'extase une première fois et d'après ce qu'il entendait et ressentait, Sakura n'en était plus très loin.

Bon sang ! Mais à quoi il jouait ? Sakura tortilla son corps dans tous les sens, la brûlure du désir de plus en plus présente. Dans un ultime cri, elle atteignit la délivrance et retomba mollement sur le matelas.

 **_ Tu... tu veux me tuer, ou quoi ?** haleta-t-elle péniblement.

Mais Dieu que ça lui avait manqué... Elle reprenait son souffle petit à petit, les yeux fermés. L'humidité entre ses cuisses n'était pas très agréable et la transpiration qui recouvrait son corps non plus. Elle était bonne pour reprendre une douche, tiens, songea-t-elle avec amusement. Pas seule, évidemment.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce que Kakashi avait en tête car il vint se coller à elle dans une étreinte passionnée. Il frémit de la tête au pied au contact de la peau de la jeune femme. Son visage dans son cou, le shinobi commença à lécher la peau offerte et le goût salé l'enivra. Elle était délicieuse, se dit-il en descendant un peu plus.

Cette fois, Sakura ne resterait pas passive, il allait payer ce qu'il venait de faire. Aussi, sans prévenir, elle inversa leurs positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Ce qu'elle voyait lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Le regard lubrique dont Kakashi la recouvrait lui faisait perdre la tête mais elle ne devait pas céder. Elle se reprit tant bien que mal et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait lui faire subir.

 **_ Tu as voulu jouer, on va jouer,** le menaça la rose en se léchant les lèvres.

Le Ninja Copieur sentit un frisson de pur délice lui parcourir l'échine en entendant la promesse de sa fiancée.

 **_ Ne bouge pas, compris ?**

Sur cette dernière recommandation, la fleur de cerisier entreprit de mordiller le lobe d'oreille de son homme. Toujours aussi sensible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle entendait le souffle du ninja aux cheveux d'argent se saccader, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle descendit le long du menton et remonta avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser gourmand.

Quand elle rompit le moment, Kakashi ne put retenir un grognement de frustration. Il voulait tellement poser ses mains sur son corps tentant mais elle lui avait interdit de bouger. C'était leur jeu favori, voir jusqu'où l'autre pouvait tenir. Mais à cause de son absence prolongée, son besoin d'elle était irrépressible.

Aussi lorsqu'elle commença à taquiner son nombril avec sa langue chaude, il inversa de nouveau leurs positions. Hors de question de jouir alors qu'il ne la possédait pas et il se sentait atteindre le point de non retour.  
Sakura protesta violemment, elle n'avait pas fini. Mais les mains de son homme la firent taire en touchant un point très sensible.

 **_ Je veux être en toi,** gronda le Jounin.

Il joignit leurs lèvres et plongea en elle avec ravissement. Le gémissement de la rose était étouffé par leur baiser. Kakashi resta immobile pendant quelques instants, profitant simplement d'être en elle. Mais ce moment de bonheur ne dura pas très longtemps et il commença ses vas-et-viens sous les cris de plaisir de la jeune femme. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, atteignant enfin la jouissance ultime.

 **_ Bon retour à la maison,** murmura Sakura, longtemps plus tard, blottie dans ses bras.

Le Ninja Copieur ne put retenir un rire amusé. Si c'était à chaque fois comme ça à chaque retour de mission, autant en prendre une aussi souvent que possible ! Enfin non, il voulait être présent le plus qu'il pouvait pour vivre à fond la grossesse de sa fleur. Il voulait voir son ventre s'arrondir au fil des mois...

 **_ Bonne nuit, Sakura,** chuchota-t-il à son tour avant de rabattre les couvertures sur leurs corps.

Kakashi serra sa fiancée contre lui et ferma les yeux pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité.


End file.
